Eternity
by zfirze
Summary: sequel to Normal! "He said forever, what a liar," GrimmIchi...
1. Chapter 1

yay! the sequel to Normal!! hmmm, actually it seemed to stand fine on its own…so tell me if you want it to be a multi-chap fic or i could just leave it as a one-shot!

just in case, Asauchi is the name of those blank zanpakutou (:

disclaimer: don't own Bleach

* * *

**Eternity  
****I**

* * *

"Oji-san, one more please!"

"Coming right up!" A clinking of bottles, "Here you go,"

"Ichigo, stop it! Stop drinking yourself away," An agitated voice said.

"Shut up, Renji. Leave me alone,"

"Like hell I'll do that," Renji made to grab the bottle of sake away from Ichigo.

"If you're gonna be here, at the very least don't stop me," Ichigo's voice was slurred but the note of irritation was not missed.

Renji sighed heavily in defeat as he sat himself down next to Ichigo.

They were at a bar in a better district of Rukongai, one they usually frequent with the rest of their gang. For today though, the rest were busy with various things, leaving Renji to tend to Ichigo. Renji sighed. It had been ten years since the legendary Winter War.

_And the legendary hero of the Winter War is sitting right in front of me, totally wasted._

He glanced at Ichigo as he took up a bottle of sake. After the death of one Grimmjow JeagerJaques, Ichigo had been like this. Pretending to be fine during the day while bottling it all up, only letting loose once a year. Renji didn't think that this was healthy. Ichigo needed help but had so far, simply refused any help from anyone.

Sure, like everyone else, Renji had been confused and mystified how Ichigo had ended up with Grimmjow. But in the end, they had come to accept it. In the end, Grimmjow hadn't seemed to be as evil as they had first imagined. Passing Pantera to Ichigo and making Ichigo stronger than ever, giving him the necessary power to defeat Aizen.

Renji would never forget the sight. The sight of Ichigo releasing that Arrancar zanpakutou and for it to assume a bleached version of Ichigo's bankai. Tenza Zangetsu and Pantera wielded in Ichigo's hand were more powerful than ever. The duo Getsuga Tenshou…Renji gave a small snort at that. The black and white double Getsuga had wiped out at least half of the room they were in, taking down the surrounding walls as well.

_But that was the one and only time Ichigo had released Pantera._ Renji thought as he watched Ichigo downed another bottle of sake.

Today was exactly ten years since the war. Since the death of Grimmjow. _And Ichigo didn't look like he had gotten over him one bit at all._ Every year on this day, Ichigo would always take a day off. Disappearing during the day and only reappearing at night at this bar. Nobody could ever find him during the day. Even the newest member of his Division was well aware of that. Renji had a suspicion that Ichigo had either gone to the Real World or Hueco Mundo during this time. None of their friends had gone after him though, knowing that Ichigo needed this time to be alone.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo's whisper broke Renji out of his monologue.

Sighing, Renji decided to try getting Ichigo away from the sake again, "C'mon, Ichigo, you had enough. Let's go back,"

In response, Ichigo only allowed his head to fall lightly onto the counter.

_Guess I just have to wait until he's even more drunk before I drag him back._

"Don't you think he's such a liar?"

Ichigo's sudden question caught Renji off-guard. He sounded so sober.

"He said 'forever'. What a liar. He couldn't even stay alive," Ichigo gave a half-hearted laugh, "Then again, it's not his fault right? Since I was the one who thrusted Zangetsu into him,"

"Ichigo…" Renji bit his bottom lips a little, unsure of how to comfort Ichigo.

"Grimmjow…"

Looking at the drunken teen - no, man in front of him, Renji wouldn't have believed that this was the very same Shinigami who had taken down Aizen if he hadn't seen it himself. He gritted his teeth. He had enough. How long was Ichigo going to mope?! Wasn't ten years more than enough?! He was worse than Taichou, seriously.

Then again, Taichou had forty years to get over Hisana and technically, he was older and more matured than Ichigo.

That was beside the point. He needed to get Ichigo back to normal, back to his life. It was his responsibility as a friend. Ichigo needed to move on. He was sure all their other friends would agree with that.

* * *

"And I hereby call this meeting to order," Renji coughed to get the others' attention.

"Stop acting like you're chairing the meeting, idiot," Rukia smacked him.

"So, why are we meeting again?" Rangiku asked, pausing in the middle of looking into her compact mirror.

"Ichigo needs to move on,"

That immediately got the attention of all those who were present. The mood sobered up.

"Agreed, but what could we do? It doesn't seem like Ichigo could forget that Grimmjow fellow so easily," Yumichika pointed out.

"You know what, this call for a little match-making!" Rukia gained a gleam in her eyes as she said so.

"Didn't we try that already? It failed so badly," Ikkaku shifted a little to make himself more comfortable.

"Well, maybe it was too early then, but it should be fine now!" Renji said eagerly.

"If two years ago seemed early, what makes you think that now would be fine?" Byakuya questioned patronisingly.

"But nii-sama, it has been ten years since _his_ death…" Rukia said hesitantly.

There was a brief silence.

"So anyway er, let's compile a list of possible candidates," Renji said nervously, glancing at Byakuya.

"Let's see…Mako from the First?" Rangiku suggested, "Or…"

"I thought his interest is more to the male side?" Ikkaku yawned.

"He only had one boyfriend, so maybe he could swing both ways," Rangiku protested.

"Doubt it, he's gay,"

"He _could_ be bi,"

"No, you can't like both genders at the same time!"

"You're just extremely narrow-minded!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! Look, we have a perfect example of a bi here!" With that, Rangiku triumphantly jabbed her hand in Byakuya's direction.

Another moment of silence. Then Renji and Rukia started conversing very loudly and nervously, as though to cover up what Rangiku had just said. Realising her mistake, she hurriedly joined in on their discussion, glancing in Byakuya's direction before doing so.

Byakuya sighed, "Why am I even here?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

Idly, Hitsugaya thumbed through the stack of paperwork in front of him, mentally calculating how long it would take him to finish it. Matsumoto had all but disappeared on him earlier on in the day. Probably due to the increased amount of paperwork resulting from being in charge of the Academy.

Hitsugaya sighed. Since the War, Sou-Taichou had gotten the idea that it would be good to rotate the paperwork of managing the Shinigami Academy. Something about new duties had arose, allowing other Captains to be more in contact with their future underlings and so forth. The reason was lost on Hitsugaya since he could only register the fact of more paperwork. He simply couldn't fathom what the Sou-Taichou was thinking when he decided this. Lucky for him though, he had ten years of break before it was his turn.

Then again, the Academy's paperwork was far too tedious. The staffs at the Academy had sorted out the new students by name and put their test results with their reiatsu level beside it. Now all he had to do was to put them into classes and sort out their dorms. And that is only for the new first year students.

At this, he shot a glare at the stack of paper to his left. There were even more forms and applications concerning the older students. He would have to look through all their applications to move ahead of their classes, to switch classes, to switch dorms, to enter into a Division after graduation, etc. And suggestions aka _complaint_ letters.

Didn't this sort of things fall under the duties of the staffs at the Academy? Noooo. Apparently their duties were only to maintain the building, think of new rules which were also to be sent to him, ensure there were enough beds and such. They should exchange duties, seriously. There were definitely more staffs than him and his non-existent Vice-Captain.

Hitsugaya sighed again. Why couldn't the brats who did well in the test also have high reiatsu level? Then he wouldn't have to consider so long. Thankfully, he had a month before the Academy opened to do this.

He looked back down on his current sheet of paper, slowly working down the list as his other hand wrote their names in their respective classes. He figured he could just sort the dorms out according to their classes so that could be done later.

He sighed heavily.

_Hmmm? _Hitsugaya's index finger stopped at a name on the list. _Could it be?_ And for once, Hitsugaya cursed the lack of photos. Soul Society had not considered the invention of photographs by humans as necessary and Hitsugaya had full well agreed. Until now.

He tapped his finger against the name. Should he tell someone else? Matsumoto? If he remembered correctly, Matsumoto had disappeared earlier after Abarai had called her away, saying something about an important meeting.

Then again, it could all be a false alarm. It might not really be…

An image of a broken Ichigo entered his mind and Hitsugaya felt the familiar wave of sympathy and sadness washed through him.

Hitsugaya stood up, his chair making a slight squeaking sound against the floor. He made up his mind. This was the least he could do for a friend. Even if it might not really be _him_, as long as there was a small likelihood, Hitsugaya would take it.

He took the sheet of paper with him and left his office in search of his Vice.

* * *

"Good morning Kurosaki-Taichou!" Twin choruses startled Ichigo as he walked into his office.

"Morning Daichi, Kazuki," Ichigo greeted his Third and Fourth Seat, wondering why he could still be surprised by their antics after so many years.

"I've already put your paperwork on your desk Taichou!" Daichi said proudly.

"Hey, shouldn't it be _we_? I helped too, remember," Kazuki protested.

Ichigo merely rolled his eyes. How did he managed to get these two out of the hundreds of Division members to be his Third and Fourth? And of all the things, they had to have the urge to compete with the Thirteenth's Third Seats for the spot of the Most-Enthusiastic-In-Helping-Their-Taichou Award. _Just great._

Walking around the bickering of his officers, he reached their desk and with a practiced swipe, took a third of each of their respective stack of paperwork. With that, he walked to the back of the room and opened the shoji screen separating his desk from theirs.

As he started his paperwork, the familiar feeling of being back in High School came to him. He felt like he was doing the dreaded homework that went along with High School and the normal feeling of 'waiting for some sort of distractions to appear' that was attached to it came back in full force.

_"Pfft Ichi, you're doing your homework again?"_

Ichigo stopped in mid-stroke and squeezed his eyes shut. Somehow no matter what activities he was doing, the memory of Grimmjow's voice always came to him unexpectedly. As though he was really there and commenting on his actions.

Ichigo scoffed. Grimmjow was long dead. _Killed by my own hands._

With a narrowing of his brows, he forced himself back to his paperwork. Pushing back the familiar surge of guilt and sorrow. _Focus Ichigo. You need to finish this today._

Contrary to popular belief, Ichigo do recognise that he needed to get over this guilt and get over Grimmjow's death. But even as much as he told himself that Aizen was the one who had caused Grimmjow to jump in front of him and die in his stead, he could never forget the feel of Zangetsu piercing the flesh in front of him. _Blood._

Working faster, Ichigo pushed himself away to concentrate on the large stack of paperwork in front of him. This would occupy him until after lunch when he had to do his rounds. And luckily, his rounds were more than a distraction for anything else.

* * *

"Taichou! Taichou!"

Ichigo turned around as Kazuki ran up to him.

"We've a problem Taichou! We ran out of Asauchi!"

At that Ichigo gave a blank stare, "Didn't we just order a large stock of Asauchis last month?"

"Well, er…the things is they were all kinda destroyed,"

"By?" Ichigo twitched. _Running out of Asauchi was not good._

"Er, we think it might have been Kusajishi-FukuTaichou…" Kazuki said hesitantly, afraid of slandering a Vice-Captain's name.

Ichigo groaned. Trust Yachiru to cause him trouble.

"How many Asauchis do we need? Is it urgent?"

"Well, we only need one. The person is leaving for the Real World with his squad in about an hours' time,"

"And he have to break his zanpakutou now?!" Ichigo asked in exasperation.

"Better now than later in the field,"

Ichigo nodded, "True…Give me a second, I'll pop over to the Sixth and ask to borrow one,"

"Aye aye sir," Kazuki bowed his head.

Ichigo grimaced at his words. He turned and hurried off to the Sixth, praying and hoping that Byakuya would not be such a tight-ass and would actually loaned him an Asauchi.

He stepped into the Sixth's compound and was greeted by the members of the Sixth who bowed before continuing their activities.

"Byakuya? Renji?" Ichigo called out as he walked into their shared office.

He took a moment to recover from the messiness that blanketed half of the office. Clearly, Renji occupied that part. He wondered why Byakuya never insisted on Renji cleaning up his side of the office.

_They're not here…I wonder where they are? Damn, now what?_

Ichigo strode out of their office and decided to take a walk around the Sixth's compound, hoping that he would see them somewhere around.

Half an hour later, he gave up. Frustrated, he had to stop himself from reaching up to yank at his hair. _Where the fuck are they?! I can't believe this, just the day I needed them to be here, they aren't! Argh!! And not even their Third, Fourth or Fifth Seat is here, damnit!_

Ichigo took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Okay, the problem now was that he was lacking time. By the time he reached another Division and asked to borrow one of their Asauchi, it would be too late. Fuck, would Byakuya mind if he just helped himself to the Sixth's supply?

He paused. _I mean, come on, it's only one fricking Asauchi…Byakuya shouldn't be such an ass…right?_ He nodded to himself hesitantly. _Right, I'll just take one then. In fact, I could just return it tonight and they won't know anything._

Reassured, Ichigo turned around to the Sixth's store.

* * *

"Kurosaki-Taichou, do you know why you have been summoned here?" Yamamoto-SouTaichou set his stick down firmly as he spoke to Ichigo.

Nervously, Ichigo shook his head, hoping that he would get away with a lighter sentence this way.

"You are here because you have shown disrespect for the rules of Seireitei. Do you remember what you took from the Sixth's store this afternoon?"

_Damn Byakuya, why must he report this?_ "I took an Asauchi. But I returned it immediately this evening!"

"Do you know the reason for Seireitei having rules?" Yamamoto's voice boomed out angrily, "Do you know that taking such a simple thing could cause a big disruption?"

"I don't," Ichigo replied heatedly, "It's just a bloody nameless zanpakutou! It wouldn't make a difference!"

"Your actions have already caused an uproar! Abarai-FukuTaichou was doing stock-taking and a difference of a zanpakutou could have actually hinted that there was something bigger happening! Do not forget that the reason Aizen managed to get away with so much for so long was because of such rash behaviour!"

_I doubt that._ "Then shouldn't you blame the Eleventh's Vice Captain first? She was the one who destroyed _all_ my Division's Asauchis!"

"That you don't have to worry," Yamamoto said coolly, in an attempt to calm his own rage, "She will be dealt with a fitting punishment. And that goes the same for you,"

_Damn shit._ "Fine," Ichigo said grudgingly, "What is my punishment?"

"After a long discussion with Kuchiki-Taichou, we've decided that the best punishment for you would be to enter the Shinigami's Academy,"

_What?! Of all the shit!_ "Are you insane?! Senile?! You want to send me back to the Academy?!"

"That is no way to speak to your superior, Kurosaki-Taichou!" Yamamoto said angrily, "This is the reason why we think it would an appropriate punishment for you to actually attend the Academy. You would learn the proper decorum which you never had and the knowledge of the other arts of Shinigamis beside Zanjutsu which you are seriously lacking in. And if my memory serves me right, you have never been there so it's incorrect to say that I would want to send you back there,"

"Then what? I supposed to spend six years there? And what are you going to tell my Division members? Or the Academy students? That a Gotei 13 Captain is so weak that he needs to go back to the Academy? Some major boost of morale that is,"

"Contrary to what you have believed, you are not that well-known among the Academy students," Yamamoto said icily, "Hitsugaya-Taichou have arranged classes, dorms and your supposed history for you. Kuchiki-Taichou will speak to the rest of the Nobles to convince their sons and daughters to not point you out in the Academy. As for your Division, your Third and Fourth Seats have already been advised by Kuchiki-Taichou,"

Ichigo could only gape open-mouthed, "You've already planned this, haven't you?"

"A few moments before you stepped in, yes. All you have to do now is pack your things. Leave your zanpakutou with your Division, they would guard it well. You are hereby dismissed, Kurosaki Ichigo,"

The missing suffix normally attached to his name told Ichigo that Yamamoto had, in a few seconds, stripped him of his title and command, even if it was just temporarily for a period of six years.

He stomped angrily out of the First Division's quarters. _Damn Yamamoto, damn Byakuya, damn this shit!_

Drawing a slow breath to calm his anger, Yamamoto spoke clearly, "Was that convincing enough?"

Byakuya walked out from behind the door leading to Yamamoto's personal office, bowing his head a little, "Yes, thank you SouTaichou,"

Yamamoto eyed him fixedly, "You guys are really intent and going all out just to make this work, aren't you?"

Byakuya gave a small uncharacteristic chuckle, "It'll be good for everyone in the end, anyway,"

Yamamoto nodded absentmindedly.

* * *

"C'mon Ichigo, it isn't that bad," Rukia said pleadingly as she sat on a chair in Ichigo's room, "At least you got to take off from all the paperwork,"

"Yeah man, that counts for a lot, don't you think?" Renji supplied, "Besides, you'll get to learn kidou you know, instead of just yelling your head off about not knowing how to,"

"Shut it, you guys are not helping at all. Shove off if you have nothing else to do," Ichigo said irately as he shoved some clothes into his bag.

"Actually we came to give you your supposed background…"

Ichigo glared at Rukia for a short while before sighing. He sat down on his bed, running his fingers through his orange locks.

"Go on then,"

"Erm, you came from the 21st District of North Rukongai, appeared in Soul Society for twelve years. You stayed with an old caretaker who died shortly before you left to enroll in the Academy. He was the one who encouraged you to be a Shinigami,"

"Oh, remember that you always feel hungry alright, that's important," Renji broke in.

"Don't interrupt me!" Rukia hit Renji over the head, "Anyway, 21st is a pretty good district, not here nor there, so you should have no problems. You're supposed to report to the Academy in a half a month's time so it would be good for you to leave for Rukongai now and mixed with those who you're going to take lessons with. Most of them are camping outside the school since their homes are too far away,"

"Right. Great. Wonderful," Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Shut up,"

* * *

Half a month's time was fast, Ichigo concluded. In no time at all, he had stepped through the gates of the Academy and was queuing up to receive his schedule and other arrangement details. The group that he had stuck with seemed to have increased their noise level. He was going to have a headache soon.

To his surprise, he realised that orange hair was not that unusual on the Academy's ground. From his sources of information aka the group of people-who-may-even-be-called-friends, he found out that there were some rumors that the hero of Soul Society had orange hair, resulting in many students colouring theirs. And for such reason, he had already been labeled as a wannabe.

Seriously, had it been so long that he had gone to a school? He had totally forgotten about the different _classes_ that a school was bound to have.

He took his schedule and with a wave, bade his group of people-who-may-even-be-called-friends goodbye after realising that none of them were in the same class as him. Slowly, he made his way to the classroom while other students rushed past him excitedly. Seriously, it seemed he was the only one who was that unenthusiastic in attending the Academy.

Truthfully, he was a little afraid. It had been some time since he had met and interacted with other people. In his Division, he guessed he could be said that he was sheltered. He only had to deal with the other Captains, Vice-Captains, his Third and Fourth Seats on a regular basis. Interactions with the occasional members by himself were kept to a minimal. It had been some time since he was alone in a foreign environment.

He entered the classroom, immediately making his way to a seat at the back of the room. Quickly, he pulled his chair back and sat down, not making eye contact with anybody and pretending that he was asleep.

A knock on his desk broke him out of that, "Hiya, sorry for disturbing you, my name's Yuu," A green-eyed teen sat himself in the desk beside Ichigo.

_Can't this guy see that I was sleeping?_ "Ichigo," He grunted back.

"As in strawberry?" He raised a brow as Ichigo groaned, "And to answer your question, you looked like you were fake-sleeping actually," He said cheerfully.

"It doesn't mean strawberry, alright…And I didn't know that I was that obvious," _Obviously lack of practice in that art isn't good._

"Haha, when you come from a family with as many kids as mine, you'll learn to spot such things easily," Yuu replied, "Hey, the teacher's here. C'mon, stand up,"

Sounds of scrapping echoed in the classroom as all the students stood up to greet their teacher.

"Good morning to you as well, I'm - "

Ichigo tuned their teacher out as he launched into a speech about the Shinigamis and what to expect from the Academy. He was already dozing off when there was a sharp jab at his side, causing him to straighten with a start. He glared at Yuu who pointed to their teacher.

"Kurosaki Ichigo? Kurosaki - "

"Here," Ichigo belatedly realised that the teacher was taking roll.

There was a slight giggle when Ichigo answered. Apparently there were more in the class who found his name _cute_.

"You're lucky, you know," Yuu whispered to him.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"This teacher is said to be pretty patient, but rather eccentric though. For instance," Yuu laughed a little at that, "He takes roll from the back,"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Yes, it was a little strange but still…Yuu have a weird sense of humor. And he opened his mouth to tell him that.

"Grimmjow JeagerJaques?"

"Here," A gruff voice answered.

Shocked, Ichigo forgot what he wanted to say and turned towards the direction where he heard the reply.

Brown eyes met teal.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

…woah, wasn't expecting such strong reactions…so apparently my lazy idea of leaving it as one-shot was shot down viciously, so hahs…(tell me if you ever get bored by my fic alright)

OCs are appearing by the dozens, seriously un-helpable…what do i do?? hahaha…so please, help! suggestions for OCs name are very very welcome and appreciated (though please put the family name in front first alright), even if they aren't used immediately, i'll promise to use it in the future chaps, promise!! (btw, PM me with your OCs name, i don't want it to flood the reviews instead…haha…3 )

warning: boringness may ensue, please stop me if it gets unbearable (and i realised i overdid some parts so i'll prob cut down on those next chap…haha, it's too late to salvage this…)

disclaimer: i don't own Bleach

* * *

**Eternity  
****II**

* * *

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck! That was Grimm wasn't it? What is he doing here?? I mean I killed him! I remembered that very clearly, so why??_ Ichigo was freaking out, his attention was long gone from whatever his teacher was droning on at the front.

Ichigo's head was still firmly turned slightly to his right, his eyes never leaving that head of teal hair until Yuu forcefully reached out and turned his head to the board to prevent Ichigo from getting caught. The contact startled him a little and calmed his emotions a tad. Another instinct took over almost instantly. The urge to jump up and confront Grimmjow, to touch him, hug him and confirm that he was indeed real. And to hit him and hurt him for leaving Ichigo just like that. Wasn't he aware of how much pain he had caused? Ichigo wanted to pound some sense into that head of his.

He quelled that urge immediately.

Instead, he focused on another train of thoughts that was rushing through his mind. _This is way too much of a coincidence! I bet…I bet Byakuya had a hand in this, that's why I was sent back to the Academy! That's right, that makes sense, otherwise why do I have to be forced to attend school when I could have taken private lessons with some teacher or something!_

Ichigo took a deep breath. Okay, so freaking out now was not going to help anything…_I wonder if Grimm would come up to me and everything…Oh crap, I'm going to be his sex slave again._

**_A__nd ya're lookin' forward ta it, ain't ya, King?_**

Hichigo's voice startled him for a second before the words registered and the edges of his ears turned the slightest shade of pink. _Shut it._

_**I don't mind, just try ta stop these very detailed images, won't ya? And just so ya know**_, Hichigo hollered out before Ichigo fully closed their mind conversation, _**Both me and Zangetsu loved the weather now! **_He cackled loudly as Ichigo viciously closed the connection and scowled.

Despite that, a small smile graced his lips, the first sincere one in many years.

Then he almost groaned as another thought occurred to him. _Crap, do I have to remain inconspicuous and not blow my cover? Cause if that's so, I'm so fucked up. Grimm would definitely make a fuss about me being here._

Slightly calmer and less hysterical as before, Ichigo took out some blank paper and pretended to take notes of the important points of a Shinigami that the teacher was preaching on now. He once again concentrated on Grimmjow. _Is it really Grimm?_

Grimmjow looked the same. He still had the arrogant smirk on his face and as expected, he wasn't sitting in a good-student sense. The chair he was on was balanced on its hind two legs and Grimmjow was sitting haphazardly on a corner of his chair. Long fingers were playing with a pencil as he talked not-so-quietly to the neighbour on his left.

It was at that point that Grimmjow looked up and they met eyes for the second time. Grimmjow stared at him for a little while before smirking lightly and turning back to his neighbour to continue their conversation. Ichigo decided to direct his attention back to the front again, before Grimmjow had more things to tease him about in the future.

Nevertheless, he felt glad. Grimmjow was fine and well before him, not the torn up and bloodied version that was burned into his mind. It was a little strange though, the idea of Grimmjow being a student at the Shinigami's Academy when he used to be one of the most vicious Arrancar. Ichigo gave a small chuckle and he could feel Yuu glance at him weirdly.

But he didn't care though. Grimmjow was back! That was all that mattered. Maybe, just maybe, he came back to fulfill his promise of 'forever'. Ichigo lightly fingered the ring that was hanging on a chain off his neck, his fingers fisting the material of his gi as he did so.

His brows furrowed. The teacher called his name earlier as well right? Had Grimmjow turned around then? Ichigo was too busy not paying attention to his surroundings to see then. Or maybe Grimmjow had already known Ichigo was there? After all, his reiatsu sensing ability was much better than Ichigo's.

At that, Ichigo focused a little and tried to feel Grimmjow's reiatsu to assure himself. Somehow, the fact that Grimmjow was right in front of him was still taking a long time to sink in. _Strange…his reiatsu feels like a normal untrained soul, those unpolished kind…Is this supposed to be normal?_

Ichigo pondered. What was Grimmjow now exactly? He used to be an Arrancar, part Hollow, part Shinigami. Plunging Zangetsu through him purified his Hollow part, Ichigo knew as much. So his part Shinigami side? Ichigo wondered what the colour of his reiraku ribbon was now. Then he paused. There wasn't much point in knowing the colour since he never knew what colour was an Arrancar's in the first place.

The lesson was over in a few seconds, according to Ichigo's warped and unfocused senses. He stood up with the rest of the students and bowed less than respectfully at the teacher. Biting his bottom lips a little nervously, he made his way over to talk to Grimmjow. He stopped when he saw Grimmjow being surrounded by two others, presumably his friends.

"Ichigo?" Yuu came up from beside him, "Are you alright?"

Mutely, Ichigo nodded, still far too focused on Grimmjow to elaborate on his answer. Yuu turned towards Grimmjow's direction as well.

"You've been staring at him for the past hour, you know," He said casually, "Why don't you just walk up to him and talk to him?"

Ichigo tore his gaze away at that, "Er, well, he's kinda with his friends now…"

Yuu frowned, "Do you know him or something?"

Ichigo hesitated and chose his words carefully, "He looked like someone I used to know…I may be mistaken though,"

Nodding, Yuu whispered in a playful voice, "Well, don't look now but he's walking towards us now,"

Ichigo tensed. _What?! I'm not ready yet! Don't come over now! Shit, Yuu will know then, my cover will be gone! Oh no, oh no, don't come over._ Ichigo's alarm was morphing into nervousness instead, with a tinge of anticipation lacing through it.

_**Don't get yer hopes up, King.**_

_Wha - ?_

"Strawberry huh?" A voice came from behind him.

Ichigo turned and gulped none too visibly, Hichigo's strange words long lost in his mind. _Grimm…it really is him…_ He almost reached out to grab the hem of Grimmjow's sleeves but Grimm's next words stopped him in his track.

"You're pretty cute you know," Grimmjow smirked, "But you might want to pay a little more attention in class instead of spending the hour staring at me even though I do enjoy the attention,"

Shocked and horrified, Ichigo staggered back.

"See you later, Strawberry,"

_No…no way…he's just acting right? He can't…I mean…_Ichigo watched as Grimmjow left with his friends, all of them talking loudly and laughing at something.

_Grimm doesn't remember me…_

* * *

Once further away from their classroom, Grimmjow and his friends burst out laughing.

"Did you see that guy's face? Oh my," One of them laughed loudly as he clutched in his stomach, "You're going to have another follower soon, the puppy dog kind,"

"Now you reminded me! No wonder I found his type familiar, puppy dog," The other grinned.

"Hmm? Kouhei, don't tell me you have an interest in him?" The first one who spoke up asked in surprise.

"Well, he's cute, isn't he Grimmjow?"

"True, but not my type," Grimmjow waved his hand lazily in the air.

"In that case, then you can give him to me," Kouhei said as he watched their 'leader' smirked at another student.

"Sure, I won't touch him then,"

"Aw look, Kouhei looks so happy,"

"Shut it Takeshi,"

"But it's true isn't it Grimmj - " Takeshi turned to find Grimmjow gone.

"He's there," Kouhei said in an exasperated tone.

Indeed, Grimmjow was now chatting up the student he had smirked at earlier, appearing charming and amazingly witty.

"I wonder why we don't ever fall under his charms," Takeshi said thoughtfully.

"He tried remember? Then he found out that we don't have what he was looking for,"

"Oh right, forgot about that…so anyway, how're you going to get the Strawberry to be yours? He seemed so entranced with Grimmjow earlier," Takeshi pointed out, "Unless you're going to take a leaf out of Grimmjow's book…"

"Maybe I can start by using Grimmjow as a common ground,"

"So what, now I become your conversation starter for picking up toys?" Grimmjow came back to them, "Nah, the kid's the wrong one," Grimmjow said in response to Takeshi's questioning look.

"You're being extremely fast, school just started," Kouhei said tentatively.

"And I have six years of students to cover," Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair, "Reckon I should just give up…I mean I've been searching for close to ten years now and still, no result," He snorted.

Takeshi rolled his eyes, "Isn't that why you're attending the Academy? To search for whoever it is in Seireitei since you've combed the whole of Rukongai,"

"You know, I thought you would have more of a link with that mystery person," Kouhei added, "As in, you would look at him and deem him to be the correct one immediately," He explained.

"Well, so far that hadn't worked. Those that seemed right turned out wrong," Grimmjow grew thoughtful, "Do you think those who seemed wrong would turn out right? Like that Strawberry kid earlier," At this, Grimmjow eyed Kouhei slyly.

"Hey, I thought you say that you wouldn't touch him!"

"Relax, I'm just joking. If he can't even seem right now, how could he be the one I'm looking for," Grimmjow patted Kouhei reassuringly, "Besides, he's the puppy dog, wannabe kind, definitely not my type,"

"Oh right, his hair," Takeshi laughed, "Just because the hero of Soul Society has that same shade of hair, you think everyone that has that colour is a wannabe,"

Grimmjow scoffed, "Of course, I bet that orange is definitely not his original hair colour. All those wannabes are the same," He waved his hand derisively.

Takeshi glanced at Kouhei before laughing, "I think we need to stop insulting Kouhei's beloved before he gets irritated,"

"I'm already irritated," Kouhei said, brows twitching.

Grimmjow and Takeshi only laughed louder in response.

* * *

_Impossible. Grimmjow doesn't remember me…_Ichigo thought numbly as he stumbled around with the help of Yuu.

"The dorms are this way," Yuu gestured, peering at Ichigo in concern.

"YUU!!" A girl pounced and attached herself to Yuu's free arm, jolting Ichigo from his inner monologue.

"Chii!" Yuu clutched his heart in fake astonishment, "Don't surprise me like that,"

In response, Chii only grinned wider. She strained a little to look over Yuu's shoulder at the other guy that Yuu had his arm draped over.

"So who's your new friend? What a cutie," She winked a little at Ichigo when Ichigo raised his head to look at her.

"Here, let me introduce, this is Kurosaki Ichigo, who turned out to be my roommate as well," Yuu nodded as Ichigo looked at him in surprise, "Yes, Ichigo, I saw your sheet of paper. We're assigned to the same dorm," Yuu said in the tone that mothers take when talking to a young child.

Ichigo only glared at him in retaliation and was about to retort when Chii's exclamation caused him to veer around.

"Ichigo, cute!" Chii practically squealed.

"And this is Chiiyaki, we grew up together and everything,"

"You can call me Chii though, Strawberry," Chii said cheerfully.

"Stop it alright, I'm sick of it, why does everyone immediately linked my name to strawberry?" Ichigo groaned in annoyance.

"It's not supposed to mean that?" Yuu asked interestedly.

"No, of course not," Ichigo said grudgingly as he pulled Yuu's arm off him and stood properly on his own, "It means 'guardian', 'he who protects',"

Yuu whistled in appreciation, "Woah, saviour type huh,"

_Shit._ Ichigo laughed nervously, "Well, haven't saved anyone yet though,"

"Matter of time only, honey," Chii waved, "Girls' dorms are this way, see you guys later, darlings!"

Yuu waved back, "Don't mind her speech, she just likes to act bitchy and everything. Most likely to tick off others who do the same," He told Ichigo.

"She's a little strange," Ichigo admitted, "But she seems nice,"

Yuu laughed, "Well, here's our room. Let's see who else would be our roommates,"

Ichigo slid open the door, "No one's here yet. By the way, how many students are supposed to share a room?"

"Four. See, you should have paid attention during class. You missed out on some of the other rules and everything, staring at the eye-candy of yours,"

"He's not my eye-candy!" Ichigo protested as a slight red hue coloured his cheeks.

Yuu only grinned wider in response. Before he could say anything back though, the door to their room opened again, revealing two others. Silence fell and the two groups regarded each other for a second. One of them reached out and closed the sliding door behind them as they stepped in.

The other cleared his throat and stepped forward, "Hi there, guess we're all roommates then, I'm Ohira Kuranosuke and this is Seto Hizanshi,"

"Yo, I'm Kanai Yuusuke, you can call me Yuu by the way. And," Yuu gestured towards Ichigo, "He's Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you,"

"So, the Strawberry's going to be in our dorm," Ohira said as he placed his bag down on a bed, "You guys don't mind me taking this bed?"

"Go ahead," Yuu glanced at Ichigo who suddenly looked murderous and decided to break the tension before Ichigo decided to destroy something, "Is 'Strawberry' going to some class joke now?"

"Class? We're in the same class?" Ichigo asked, thoroughly surprised.

The three of them stared at him for a while.

"What?" Ichigo said defensively, "I always had trouble remembering people's faces and names,"

The three of them nodded disbelievingly and Ichigo looked affronted.

"Right," Seto mumbled, "I'm taking this bed," That said, he immediately collapsed onto it and started snoring within a few seconds.

"That," Ichigo started, "Was fast,"

"Can't blame him," Ohira murmured, "He was up all of last night on guard duty,"

"Guard duty?" Yuu echoed.

Ohira gave a small grunt and looked away, "Against thieves and sorts,"

Yuu and Ichigo exchanged looks.

"Anyway, let's get dinner," Ohira said suddenly, "I'm famished,"

"Sure! Ichigo?"

"Nah, you guys go on ahead. Just get something for me when you get back,"

Yuu nodded and the two of them left the room.

With a sigh, Ichigo dropped down onto his bed. The confusion which he had pushed down earlier bubbled to the surface. He buried his head into his hands.

_Grimmjow doesn't remember me…_

_**Get over it, King. It's starting ta rain again. **_Hichigo grumbled from his inner world.

Suddenly, he recalled Hichigo's words right before Grimmjow had spoken to him and he sent a growl to Hichigo. _Did you know about this beforehand? That he won't remember me? So now, you're gloating?_

_**I hate it when you start accusing me. **_Hichigo's voice said angrily, dropping his overly-exaggerated accent. _**If you had remembered what those Shinigami friends of yours had keep trying to pound into you, you wouldn't have been so disappointed.**_

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Hichigo's remarks. _What do you mean by that? _He all but demanded.

_**When a soul is purified, he is cleansed of all the sin he had committed as a Hollow and would not remember his time as one.**_

Ichigo could practically see Hichigo sneering at him with his fingers raised in quotation marks. That sentence had sounded familiar and it took a few seconds before he realised where he heard it. And Hichigo was right, his friends had repeated it so many times that Ichigo found it a wonder that he hadn't remember it.

_So there's no chance of him remembering me? _Ichigo asked, his voice still somewhat hopeful.

There was a long silence before Hichigo replied. _**Like I said, don't get your hopes high. Chances of him remembering…won't be high. **_There was a somewhat pitying lilt to the Hollow's inverted voice.

Ichigo didn't reply. One question burned its way through his mind but he didn't dare to voice it out. He didn't want to hear a definite answer to it.

_Grimmjow without the memories that made him, is it really still Grimmjow?_

* * *

"C'mon, it's the end of class," Yuu prodded Ichigo's side.

Uncrossing his eyes which had been staring at a spot in his book, Ichigo stood up and stretched, "This shit is far too boring,"

"Agreed," Seto came up from a few seats in front, "I mean, after so many years on the streets of Rukongai and doing nothing that resembles studying…" His voice trailed off, seeing that everyone knew what he was getting at.

"Unfortunately," Ohira slung his arm around Ichigo's shoulder, earning a loud growl, "The more practical bit only starts next semester, after the teachers are sure we won't be blowing ourselves up. So we still have about four more months," He counted thoughtfully before adding, "And stop shoving my hand off Ichi, your height is perfect for an arm-rest,"

Ichigo's growl grew, "And how many times do I have to tell you I'm not your arm-rest and to not call me Ichi,"

"I don't get it Ichigo," Seto frowned, "You obviously don't like being mistakenly called as Strawberry so why not let us call you Ichi?"

"Cause that's not for you to call," Ichigo muttered under his breath.

The three of them leaned forward, trying to catch what Ichigo had just said. Glancing at each other, they exchanged a small shrug. Again, none of them could hear him.

"Anyway," Yuu decided to change the topic, "That Takada guy seemed to have taken an interest in you,"

"Who?" Ichigo asked, clueless.

Yuu rolled his eyes and turned Ichigo around so that he had a good view of who Yuu was referring to, "Him,"

"Oh, you mean Kouhei?"

Seto and Ohira exchanged a look before launching into an overly dramatic conversation.

"Oh Kouhei, what would I do without you?" Seto said, his blue eyes suddenly seemed to sparkle with unshed tears.

"Don't worry Ichigo my dear, I would do anything for you," Ohira's voice taking on a 'gallant' timbre, "Just say the word and I'll brave anything for you," He swept his arms outwards, "Oh Ichigo,"

"Kouhei!"

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched, "Cut it out. You guys remind me of those two from Naruto,"

There was a pause, "Who's Naruto?" Ohira asked.

_Shit. _"Oh er, just some anime show that was quite popular around the time I died,"

"What's anime?"

"…"

"Don't give us that look," Yuu punched Ichigo's arm lightly, "We've been in Rukongai since we're just toddlers,"

"Right, anyway back to the main point," Ichigo cleared his throat, "You guys are definitely mistaken. Kouhei doesn't have that sort of interest in me,"

"Riiight," Seto made a disbelieving noise, "And I'm a guppy. Seriously Ichigo, you're extremely dense. Does someone have to start ravishing you before you realise they have an interest in you?"

_**Jus' like how Grimmjow started ravishin' ya? **_Hichigo added, snickering.

"Oh, so you're a guppy now?" Ichigo said loudly, purposely ignoring Hichigo's comment.

_**Aww King, don't be shy. Ya're so fun ta tease. **_The snickers grew.

_Oh shut up!_ Ichigo snapped.

It took a few moments before Ichigo realised he had said that aloud and that the whole of his class were staring at him.

"Aww, that was mean," Yuu said in an attempt to cover up for him.

The noise in the classroom resumed, leaving Ichigo to stare at Yuu weirdly. For an instance there, Yuu had sounded _awfully_ like Hichigo. Pun intended.

"Anyway, stop sidetracking. The main question here is," At that, Seto leaned forward conspiratorially, "Would you accept him if he asked you out? Hypothetically speaking," He quickly added upon seeing the look on Ichigo's face.

"'Course not," Yuu gave a small giggle-like chuckle, "He's still hung up over Grimmjow,"

The three of them burst out laughing while Ichigo scowled at them.

"Ha-ha," Ichigo laughed sarcastically, "So now I'm the topic for you guys to joke about?"

"Now? I think you're mistaken Ichigo," Ohira's arm found his way back onto Ichigo's shoulder, pulling Ichigo closer to the centre of the group, "You have _always_ been the topic,"

That said, the three of them broke out into loud laughter again and started ruffling Ichigo's hair.

"Heya!" A voice came from behind them, causing the laughter to die prematurely, "C'mon, share the joke, what's so funny?"

"Takada…" Yuu looked meaningfully at Seto and Ohira, "Well…Ichigo is,"

Confused, Kouhei only lifted an eyebrow and bent down a little to look at Ichigo's defeated form.

"Yo Kouhei," Ichigo said from his position in Ohira's arm and gestured to the other three, "Apparently these three idiots think I make a good source of entertainment,"

"Hey! Who's the idiot - "

" - mean by 'think'?! You are - "

" - ntertainment? Since when joke equals entertainment?!"

Ichigo only rolled his eyes in response as Kouhei laughed a little, "Anyway," Kouhei cleared his throat, "I thought I'll introduce my friends. They've been nagging that I've forgotten about them,"

The four of them looked on in interest at the two standing behind Kouhei, Ichigo taking a special care to pay more attention to the black-haired teen instead of the teal-haired. Next to him, Ichigo could almost feel the snickers coming from the three he called friends.

"This is Grimmjow and that's Takeshi,"

They exchanged greetings and Yuu and Seto moved more to the side so as to accommodate the three of them into their circle. Grimmjow ended up directly in front of Ichigo and Ichigo briefly wondered if it was a setup. The teasing squeeze of Ohira's arm on his shoulder told him that it probably wasn't but they were still going to make fun of him after this is over.

Finally unable to keep his eyes solely on Takeshi, Ichigo tried to focus on Kouhei instead, his eyes never landing on Grimmjow once. He gulped and tried to concentrate on what Kouhei was saying but it seemed the presence of Grimmjow was too much. It took all of his willpower just to ignore Grimmjow and to focus on Kouhei's.

His mind started to wander as he stared at a spot above Kouhei's shoulder. Subconsciously, his eyes started to drift over to Grimmjow's figure, resting on his cheek. The one that used to have the jawbone attached to it.

_There's no blemish…It's like the mask never existed…I wonder if he knew that he used to be an Arrancar, one of the most fearsome in fact…_Ichigo's eyes travelled upwards until he was staring shamelessly into Grimmjow's.

And he decided he liked the look in there better now. Grimmjow seemed to have lost the bloodthirstiness that came with being a Hollow. The blue wasn't warmer than it used to be but it seemed to have lost the edge of cruelty in it. Even during the times that Grimmjow was with Ichigo during the war, his eyes had never been so open and so light. As though there was no burden on him. There was only the playfulness and taunting look present, the coldness and feral glare were lost.

He wondered how Grimmjow was liked when he was a human. Was he like he was now? If so, then what about the Arrancar Grimmjow?

…who had he loved? The wild and bloodthirsty Hollow?

Even when Grimm had related his experience to him of when he was human, Ichigo couldn't imagine the Arrancar Grimm to be anything but that. Had he really even knew the actual Grimmjow or had he just fallen in love with a primal Hollow?

He shook his head immediately at that. Grimmjow wasn't a primal Hollow. He could _feel_. Ichigo was sure of that.

Ichigo blinked and suddenly took a step back when he realised that Grimmjow was in his face. Literally.

There was a whisper, "I told you, you need to pay more attention to other things. Not just to me," There was a smirk as Grimmjow slowly retreated, once again standing at his full height.

Ichigo straightened out and twisted around to look at Yuu. Yuu only gave an infuriating knowing smile and Ichigo had to refrain from snarling at him. Instead, he turned back to Kouhei to catch a brief crestfallen look on his face. Ichigo frowned and was about to question it when the bell rang.

"Oh great," Seto groaned, "Break's over. Now we have another few hours of torture to go through again,"

They laughed and quickly went back to their seats as the teacher walked in.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

heee, glad that i haven't frighten you guys off with the herd of OCs :)

advance apology for all future chaps: i'm a super super slow updater, in case you guys haven't realise, so yup, don't expect too much…haha…

writing this chapter made me feel like making this into an emo, angst fic with a sad ending and stuff…but i won't, definitely not, though i'm tempted…hee…

'eternity' is much better than 'normal', don't you agree?? say yes, okay, moving on!

list of OCs who had appeared to help you keep track:  
Ichigo's friends:  
- Kanai Yuusuke (first friend in the Academy)  
- Ohira Kuranosuke (roommate)  
- Seto Hizanshi (roommate)  
- xx Chiiyaki (Yuu's childhood friend)  
Grimmjow's friends:  
- Takada Kouhei (have an interest in Ichi)  
- xx Takeshi

* * *

**Eternity  
****III**

* * *

"Alright now, pair up! One of you will throw and the other will dodge or hit, understood?" The voice of their sensei boomed loudly over them.

Ichigo stood on the practice field, his eyebrow twitching wildly as he stared at the equipments that Yuu had run to get. The equipments that they were going to use for today's practical lesson. It reminded him eerily of something which Rukia had conjured up. Now he could finally see where Rukia got her inspiration from and in actual truth, she didn't modify much of it. Not counting the indiscernible, undistinguishable chappy drawings and the auto-dispensing machine.

"Now listen carefully. This lesson is to train your eyes, your reflexes and your hand-eye coordination in preparation for your first real zanpakutou lesson next semester. The ones labeled 'arm', 'hand', 'leg' and so on are paint-balls and must be dodged, otherwise…" Their instructor let his voice drift off mockingly.

Ichigo scowled. Who got the idea of using paint-balls? Must have been either Rukia or Renji when he had introduced them to that game while on a visit to the Real World. His scowl deepened. This wasn't good, their uniform were _white_. It'll be a pain washing the colour out.

_**Not ta mention traipsing 'round in shades of colour.**_ There was a loud snicker.

Ichigo paused in his thoughts. _You're being terribly talkative lately._

There wasn't a reply and Ichigo turned his attention back to their teacher.

"Bats which are provided are to be used to hit the ones labeled 'head' back. Anyone with more than ten 'head's on the floor within two meters of them at the end of the lesson will be serving detention with me this Sunday," Another evil grin, "Same goes for those with more than ten paint-balls landing on them. And! You better make sure that your basket of ball is empty by the end of your turn," He ignored the protests of some students, "Be grateful! I'm being lenient here!"

_Just great. Hit the paint-balls and I'll get splattered with paint. Choose not to hit and just to dodge, I'll be in detention. _Ichigo scratched the back of his head in irritation. _Which means…I have to actually pay attention. Damn._

"When I blow my whistle, you will start and at the end of twenty minutes, I'll blow it again and we'll count the number of balls around you and the amount of paint on you. Then you'll swap position with your partner," He brought the silver whistle to his mouth, "Ready? Start!" He blew.

Ichigo sighed and stood ready, ball in hand. He glanced down at it. The words written on them were dreadfully small. Luckily he got to relax for the first half. Looking up and checking that Yuu was ready to receive, he drew his arm back and threw. Yuu managed to sidestep it and the ball splattered harmlessly on the ground.

"Don't throw it so hard!" Yuu shouted over as the splotches of colour stained the bottom of his hakama as well as his left tabi and waraji.

"Sorry," Ichigo said carelessly as he lobbed the next ball.

Yuu grumbled as he jumped further back to avoid the splashes.

_Must be a special kind of paint-balls. _Ichigo mused as he tossed another. _Their 'splattering' range is much wider than the normal ones…kinda remind me of Urahara's blood message_-_thing, only smaller._ Ichigo ducked instinctively as Yuu hit that ball back.

He glanced round the courtyard as he threw another ball, looking at the progress of his classmates. Several were already covered in one or two splotches of paint. Seto had one on his arm and looked thoroughly aggravated. Looking back at Yuu, Ichigo suddenly felt that Yuu was comparatively much better than some of them.

He took it back the next second when Yuu hit the paint-ball with his bat, creating a loud spattering sound as blue paint burst upon impact and spread dramatically across the front of his gi. Yuu cursed incoherently and started waving his bat while gesticulating to his previously white gi. Ichigo could only guess that he was screaming about the difficulty of getting paint out of clothes. Without warning, he threw another ball, aiming it at Yuu's head.

Yuu's head snapped up and by instinct, this Ichigo could tell, jumped a meter back and the ball landed with a loud squish as it embedded itself into the ground. _Hmmm? Seemed like the ball is pretty heavy and hard. Damn, Zangetsu is messing up my estimation of weight. I bet I looked like I've been tossing out plastic balls._ Ichigo purposely took one labeled 'head' and examined it. _Yup, definitely made of metal._

A loud thud came from somewhere to his left and he turned. Kouhei was just hit by the metal 'head' ball and was groaning at the impact it left on his stomach. _Looks like it hurt, judging from the solid sound and the cursing._ Ichigo forced himself to not turn his head the slightest so that he could see Kouhei's partner. He didn't need a distraction now.

"Oi Ichigo! Hurry up!" Yuu shouted.

Ichigo blinked. Turning back to Yuu, an idea occurred to him. _Wonder how loudly Yuu would curse if I hit him with one of these balls._ Ichigo looked up with a sadistic grin on his face. Yuu took a step back nervously.

* * *

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Yuu yelled loudly at him as their group trotted back to their dorm, "You didn't have to throw that hard! I could have been maimed!"

Ichigo tuned out his complaining with a grin and started whistling contentedly. Yuu growled loudly at his actions and continued grumbling under his breath. Stepping into their room, Seto immediately headed for the showers first, being the one to be covered mostly in paint.

Shouting at Seto to hurry up, Ichigo pulled off his gi and took a yukata from his side of the wardrobe. Then he settled down to help Ohira to look for a generally clean piece of clothing from his pile of mess. Ichigo frowned at the wrinkles.

"Thanks Ichigo! I'm next!" Ohira yelled while grabbing the grey yukata from Ichigo's hands hurriedly as he ran into the showers when Seto came out.

"Hey! It's supposed to be my turn first!"

Seto sighed in a satisfied manner, collapsing in a heap on his bed. He casually tossed his previous uniform into the to-be-washed pile.

Ichigo scrunched up his nose in disgust, "You guys seriously need to start sending your clothes for washing. And those paints! At least soak them in warm water first or something,"

Seto opened an eye lazily in response, "You sound like a housewife Ichi,"

"I'm not a housewife!" Ichigo said indignantly, "And don't call me that," He added as an afterthought.

"Next!" Ohira shouted gleefully as he emerged from the bathroom, throwing his dirty clothes with Seto's, "Ah, I loved practical lessons," He let out a satisfied sigh.

"Even though we got dirty and injured?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Well, since it's the last lesson of the day, I don't mind," Ohira scratched his chin thoughtfully, "And I wasn't that dirty, just two splotches of paint,"

"And I have five splotches," Seto grumbled, "Disgusting feeling, the paint gives,"

"We'll improve," Ohira patted Seto's shoulder, seemingly as a comforting gesture.

Seto shot a glare at him, "And you had to throw those metal balls at me so hard? My hands are almost numb, you idiot,"

"At least you don't have _Ichigo_ throwing them at you," Yuu joined in as he came out from the bathroom, gesturing for Ichigo to go in.

"I didn't throw it that hard," Ichigo defended before he closed the door behind him.

"Sure! If you don't consider that I can't even hit the ball back!" Yuu shouted loudly, making sure that Ichigo could hear through the water.

Ignoring him, Ichigo proceeded to scrub himself, getting the little paint that had landed on his arm off. Thanking his lucky stars, he was glad that he wasn't distracted during the lesson. He sighed. He can't keep avoiding Grimmjow like that. It was better to learn to accept it. Well, at least he managed to pull off with just one splotch of paint and several 'head' balls in the ground.

Seriously though, having as heavy a zanpakutou as Zangetsu wasn't good in such cases. Then again, how many people actually get thrown back into the Academy? Ichigo sighed. Maybe he should use his left arm to do such exercises since his right was too used to Zangetsu's weight.

Next visit to the Real World, he was going to find a big enough weighing machine and find out the exact weight of Zangetsu. It was bugging him.

"C'mon, let's go for dinner. I'm famished," Ichigo said as he came out and folded his dirty clothes, placing them in a corner separate from the rest of the pile that the other three had happily created.

He slid open their room door and only managed to avoid crashing into the person outside by a mere fraction of a centimeter. Blinking owlishly, Ichigo turned his head upwards, mentally cursing himself for not growing any taller for the past ten years. He felt like he was stuck in a prolonged puberty or something.

"Yo," Kouhei greeted him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked, not bothering to turn his head as he knew who normally hang out with Kouhei.

Ichigo could already hear his Hollow making loud comments about him earlier resolving to stop avoiding the root of his problem. Naturally, his Hollow was ignored.

"Thought we could get dinner together," Kouhei waved his hand in a sheepish manner, "Oh and by the way, this is Kuchiki Ryuuha, our other dorm mate," Kouhei gestured to a black-haired teen standing next to him.

"Wait, the three of you guys are in the same dorm?" Ichigo asked, genuinely surprised.

_Wait wait wait…did he just say 'Kuchiki'?_

"Made a few swaps with other people here and there and - "

_'Kuchiki' as in Byakuya's and Rukia's…_

" - managed to. Of course, the whole process of swapping and filling in those paperwork was bothersome," Kouhei said cheerfully.

_Holy shit! I'm dead._

"Come on, I'm hungry," A loud impatient voice said and Ichigo gulped instinctively.

And he mentally berated himself. Such actions seemed to have built up over the past few weeks. Whenever Grimmjow was around, Ichigo would always avoid looking in that general direction. Whilst he was talking, Ichigo would attempt to tune him out. If Grimmjow suddenly caught him unaware, like that instance earlier, Ichigo would always let slip a reflexive frightened expression.

Ichigo hated Grimmjow for being able to do that to him. Even when Grimmjow himself was not aware. Even when the both of them no longer had any connections anymore.

The next second, before Ichigo knew it, he was dragged towards the direction of their cafeteria. Yuu grumbling loudly in front of Ichigo as he did so.

Laughing inwardly at Yuu, Ichigo caught sight of a mob of black hair by his side and he turned. Cold grey eyes stared back at him and Ichigo started. He almost forgot about the Kuchiki. Ichigo frowned. Byakuya should have already taken care to make sure all the nobles would not spill his secret. Right?

Nevertheless, the eyes seemed to stare at him silently. Calculating. Ichigo wondered what was so fascinating about staring at him. Not like it was going to help him decipher Ichigo's action or strength.

Reaching the cafeteria, they were pulled towards one of the tables near the back by Kouhei, claiming that a friend had already reserved a table and were waiting for them there. Needless to say, Ichigo was skeptical.

"And this," Kouhei said with a flourish, as though he had proved Ichigo right on something, "Is Kuchiki Rin, Ryuuha's twin sister,"

It took a moment for Ichigo to register that Ryuuha was the guy's name and another few more seconds before the fact of another Kuchiki was in front of him. His outburst was a very loud mental shout.

Outwardly though, he suppressed the urge to grab his hair and merely greeted the girl sitting docilely at the table. Like her brother, she had taken to staring at Ichigo. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably, unconsciously taking a step backwards and hitting the person standing behind.

Turning abruptly, Ichigo quickly apologised, "Ah, sorry. I wasn't - " Ichigo's apology died in his throat when he saw who he had crashed into.

_Shit_. The person who he had been avoiding for the past few weeks was staring right at him. And Ichigo could do nothing else except to stare right back, lost in the intense look in those teal eyes he loved. _Grimmjow…I…_

Just as suddenly as it started, their staring match ended when Grimmjow lifted his hand and ruffled Ichigo's hair, startling Ichigo out of his haze-like state.

"I'm getting food. You're coming along?" Grimmjow seemed to direct this question at him in particular.

Ichigo gulped again, not used to having a real one-on-one conversation with Grimmjow after so long. Afraid that he would say the wrong thing if he open his mouth, he merely nodded and followed Grimmjow to join the queue. Vaguely, he wondered what Grimmjow thought of him but he pushed it aside immediately. Now wasn't the time to dwell on such depressing thoughts.

Ichigo's eyes flitted to his side. The two of them seemed to have join the queue earlier than the rest as they were separated by a few groups of students. _Great. Just great. After so many weeks…years, I'm finally alone with Grimmjow again and I have no fricking idea what to say to him._ He was definitely nervous and was twiddling with his fingers. He felt like a schoolgirl on her first date. Not good.

"Look," Grimmjow said quietly, making sure that the other students in the queue would not be able to hear them, "I don't know what's wrong with you but if you continue to behave like this, it's only going to create more trouble for the rest,"

Stunned, Ichigo froze, "Wha - What are you saying? I don't - "

"You've been avoiding me lately, haven't you?" Grimmjow said bluntly, "Stop that. Kouhei and Takeshi, especially Kouhei, are bothered by it. And," Grimmjow took on a very serious face, "I'm not interested in you. So stop acting like a kicked puppy or an overly obsessed fan-boy, will you," He added the last part rather rudely.

_Is that all I am to him? A nuisance?_

Forcing himself to react, Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "Look, I dunno what crawled up your ass but if you think that I'm acting like this because of _you_, then I'm telling you that you are overestimating yourself,"

_Which is true. Because this Grimmjow isn't his Grimm._

"Oh, so it's not me? I wonder then why do you keep staring at me so much, huh? If it's not because of me, then make sure you get out of my sight. You disgust me,"

Attempting to reel his anger in, "I will continue my life and you will continue yours. If they so happened to cross, I would _not_ purposely take the time and effort to make sure that you don't see me. So, live with it,"

Ichigo continued with a stiff slight-bow, "Have a good dinner," With that, he broke out of the queue and strode out of the cafeteria.

* * *

_Damn damn damn. Fuck this Grimmjow, who the hell does he think he is. Making assumptions like this. Just because I act weirdly towards him doesn't mean that I'm…shit, I really had looked like a fool, haven't I?_

Ichigo stopped directly outside his dorm room. The corridors were empty of students and Ichigo allowed himself to slid to the ground, hugging his knees as he did so. Angry tears leaked out of his eyes as he thought back to Grimmjow's statement.

He had no idea what he should feel. Angry that Grimmjow had called him a kicked puppy? Angry that Grimmjow had talked to him so rudely? Angry that Grimmjow wanted Ichigo out of his life? Sad about that? Or should he be ashamed that he had been acting like that? He was so confused by the whirl of emotions that had hit him.

But more than anything else, he was horrified that he had disgusted Grimmjow. Was he that revolting?

Ichigo trembled a little. Why was Grimmjow so indifferent to him? Why won't Grimmjow remember him? Why won't everything be the same as it used to be?

Ichigo almost cried out in desperation. The overwhelming sadness that he had bottled up since the day that Grimmjow died consumed him. Why wouldn't Grimmjow come back to him? Why couldn't they be together?

He hated himself now. Ichigo laughed bitterly. He must seemed like a wimp, always staring at Grimmjow just because he resembled Grimm. Always looking at Grimmjow. Always listening to Grimmjow's voice just because it would remind him of Grimm's. Thinking that he had become obsessed, he had tried to change. He started to avoid Grimmjow instead.

Ultimately, it had ended up like this. With him crying silently to himself, no one pitying him. But he knew. Knew that no one would ever pity him. No one knew about the bond between him and Grimm. The pain he felt when he lost Grimm right after thinking that they would never be separated. It hurt.

He knew he was being unfair. He had never shared his pain after all. But he had expected that maybe, just maybe…

Now he knew. No matter what happened, the Grimm that he had loved so much those years ago was long gone. Whatever little hope that Ichigo had clung to for the last ten years had disappeared. Hope that Grimm would somehow return from the dead. Vanished. Completely. Totally. Grimm was dead. Forever.

Ichigo took a deep breath to calm himself a little. What should he do now? Ichigo was quite sure that he was thrown back into the Academy with help from his friends so that he could find Grimm again. Sure, Ichigo found him. But everything was no longer the same.

There was no choice, he guessed. He just have to finish the next five years, learn more about those arts that he never knew and graduate. Then he could go back to his normal life. Managing his division. Training with his friends. Sparring with some of the Taichous. Just five more years. He could do it. Ichigo took in a breath shakily.

He turned his head sharply to his right, his eyes drinking in the sight of the two Kuchikis in standing a distance away from him.

"We were thinking how long it would take for you to finally be aware of our presence," The guy spoke icily.

Ichigo frowned. _Ryuu…what?_

"You totally didn't live up to our expectations, Kurosaki Ichigo," The female said quietly.

At that, Ichigo snapped out of his stupor, "Good then. I have no interest in living up to your expectations," He said angrily.

At this moment, Ichigo didn't want them here. Didn't want them to witness his weak moments and he definitely didn't want them to bother him now. So what? He may be the hero of Soul Society and everything but he didn't give a damn about what people expect from the hero. He hated people piling expectations on him. Always making assumptions on his character, on his behaviour.

"You defeated Byakuya-sama," Ryuu-something said, his sentence sounding more like a statement.

"So?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Act like it," The girl took a step forward and shoved something hot into Ichigo's arm.

Shocked, Ichigo almost let out a yelp before he could properly hold onto it. Looking down, he realised that it was a packed bento complete with miso soup. Genuinely surprised, he looked up at the twins.

"Figured you'll be hungry, since you just ran off like that," The girl supplied.

"…thank you, er…?"

"Rin. My name is Rin. And my brother is Ryuuha,"

_Rin. Ryuuha._ Ichigo repeated the names several times to remember it.

"You need to stop acting like that whenever you're around Grimmjow," Ryuuha said pointedly.

"I know," Ichigo replied shortly, not at all happy at where this conversation was heading towards.

The twins exchanged a look before Ryuuha continued, "Maybe we don't know what is going on between the two of you but we do know that anyone would have found your actions irksome,"

"I know," Though this time Ichigo's voice sounded defeated instead, "I know. I've been acting like an idiot or something, haven't I?" He smiled wryly.

The twins nodded in unison.

"Wow gee, thanks for the support," Ichigo said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the twins' answer, "I'll be going in to finish this then," Ichigo pointed to his dinner.

"Wash up your face before you do that," Rin advised.

Ichigo nodded and was about to enter his room when he paused, "And thanks again," He said sheepishly, "For the food and everything," He quickly shut the door behind him, a little embarrassed at his speech.

* * *

"You were a little too harsh with him!" Kouhei yelled at Grimmjow once they were back in their room.

"You could have told him in a nicer way," Takeshi added in, "Like maybe 'Sorry I don't think of you that way, let's just try to get along' or something. Beats telling him off,"

"Exactly! Do you know how hard it was to explain to Yuu and the others why Ichigo just suddenly stalked off?"

"And the worst thing was we had no idea what you had done. How could you be so cruel to him? Just a few seconds before you were ruffling his hair and talking to him in a somewhat kind manner and the next? Telling him _that_?!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he laid back on his bed, listening to the two of them yelling at him. Across him, Ryuuha looked on the argument impassively.

"Will you two just shut up? Why the hell would I bother trying to be nice to him? Don't you remember? I. Hate. Him," Grimmjow punctuated the last three words with a stabbing motion in mid-air.

"Hate him? Hate him?! I thought you just dislike him for his appearance?! And now you!" Kouhei flailed his arms wildly, unable to continue his sentence.

"You would too, if you were on the receiving end. Won't you be sick of it? That kid keeps staring at you non-stop. It's like boring holes into you and you can almost feel him just standing right behind you all the while. It even feels like he's stalking you, following you around,"

"But - "

Grimmjow continued loudly, cutting off Kouhei's rebuttal, "Then suddenly he just stopped. And you can almost _feel_ the tension in the air. Like he's purposely avoiding you for some stupid half-assed reason. It's infuriating,"

There was a long silence after that as the other three in the room processed what Grimmjow had just said.

"So…you wanted him to continue staring at you?" Takeshi asked tentatively.

"No," Grimmjow replied sharply.

"Do you know?" Ryuuha spoke for the first time since they started the argument, "You sounded like you were jealous,"

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

hmmm, i always wondered how Ichigo would be like if he didn't have all the guilt thing running through him…hard to imagine since his guilt thing seemed to have build up right from the start, oh wells…

okay, to answer a few qn  
- Pantera is currently still with Ichigo but since Ichigo couldn't bring any form of zanpakutous with him, it is under the safe keeping of the Fifth Division  
- the rest of the Gotei won't appear until much later…i mean, Ichigo won't really cause harm unless provoked and i doubt he's so stupid as to bring attn to himself…and since pple usually provoke him because of his hair, hmmm, not much prob here since plenty of people in the academy have vibrant and outstanding hairstyles  
- Grimm remembering…not sure when, but it won't be soon…haha…even if he does, he won't remember all… XP  
- and oops, Grimm really seemed like an ass now compared to Kouhei, doesn't he…haha…but hah, Grimm has always been an ass, so wells…  
- oh right, and sorry for making Ichigo to be such a wuss as to cry…ehhh…  
- Rin and Ryuuha are Rukia's and Byakuya's cousin…i think? i mean, that's what you call branch-family members? haha…  
- and don't worry, this is going to be happy-ending story…

weird chapter, btw…just a simple warning…haha!

list of OCs who had appeared to help you keep track:  
- Kanai Yuusuke (ichigo's first friend in the Academy)  
- Ohira Kuranosuke (ichigo's roommate)  
- Seto Hizanshi (ichigo's roommate)  
- xx Chiiyaki (Yuu's childhood friend)  
- Takada Kouhei (have an interest in ichi)  
- xx Takeshi (grimm's roommate)  
- Kuchiki Ryuuha (grimm's roommate)  
- Kuchiki Rin (ryuuha's twin sister)

disclaimer: i don't own Bleach

* * *

**Eternity  
****IV**

* * *

"J-jealous?!" Grimmjow managed to sputter out in answer to Ryuuha's statement, "Why would I be jealous? Who would I be jealous of?!"

"Because Ichigo isn't looking at you anymore," Ryuuha told him calmly, "That's your reason, isn't it?"

"It is fucking not! He - he - "

"You certainly didn't sound like you actually hated him," Takeshi pointed out, "More like angry that he wasn't paying attention to you,"

"Where the hell did you guys get all these ideas from? Look, I said I dislike him right? When I first saw him…you can't really expect that to change into…I mean, to be jealous of him or just plain jealous, I have to be…" Grimmjow took in a deep breath, getting increasingly flustered and no longer knowing what he was going to say.

"Grimmjow?"

Letting out a loud sound of frustration, he turned towards their room door, "I'm getting some fresh air away from you guys. What a load of rubbish," He stormed out of their room.

"It definitely seemed like jealousy to me," Kouhei mumbled quietly to himself.

"Agree…" Takeshi added softly, "It feels like he's in denial,"

"You have competition then, Kouhei," Ryuuha said with an air of nonchalance.

A pause. "Don't say it so uncaringly!" Kouhei yelled at him indignantly.

* * *

Turning a corner, Grimmjow growled furiously to himself. Who did Kouhei, Takeshi and Ryuuha think they were? Making such presumptions on him! What crap, no way he was even remotely jealous.

Grimmjow sank into the couch in their student lounge, hands ruffling his hair and eyes shut in annoyance.

As if he didn't already have enough of his mind, now he had to deal with their grievance? Who cared about Kurosaki Ichigo?! He was just a brat in their class that was somewhat good-looking. Ichigo was definitely not who he was looking for, so why waste any time on him? Didn't they know? He was running out of time. Any longer and the person he was looking for might have moved on.

Mutely, Grimmjow reached for the ring hanging on the chain from his neck. He turned it over carefully, looking at the design and finally stopping at the word etched on it. Forever…

The hell, why wasn't whosever name on it?! What the fuck was 'forever'? At this rate, he'll never find who the other person who held the other ring was. And he had no doubt that it had to be his lover, girlfriend or boyfriend, otherwise he wouldn't have kept this engagement-like ring by his side through his death! Definitely not from his fucking family nor the crappy gang he was in. He certainly didn't remember either of them giving him such things.

And that was the problem. His grip around the ring tightened unconsciously as he ran through the same conclusion he drew out every single fucking time. He knew exactly when and how he died and he definitely had no such lover that could fit into the category of him being so faithful to. The next thing he knew, he was in Soul Society, queuing up to get the district number of Rukongai that he was going to be allocated to, the silver band on his ring finger.

Logically, there seemed to be no jump in his memories. Everything flowed. Except for two problems. The first was this ring. He knew he died without it but he had appeared in Soul Society with it. So where had it come from? The second was that…there was a thirty year time difference between when he died and when he came to be in Soul Society. It made no sense and infuriated him to no end.

That's why he needed to find who the other person who owned the other ring was. So that he could clarify everything. And maybe, just maybe, if he had liked the person that much to share matching rings and stuff…

Even if that wasn't possible, at least he'll be able to move on with his life. Finally free instead of being stuck at the same square for the past ten years.

He took another deep breath. That was the reason he was here, wasn't it? Grimmjow told himself firmly, trying to convince himself that coming to the Academy was the right choice. _Just a few more years before I give up…I can deal with it. Kurosaki Ichigo is just another obstacle, like the many others I had. No point making a fuss over him._ He breathed out, slightly more calm. _But why didn't whoever he was look for me instead? He should know that I'm…_

The sound of a fist banging onto a door caused him to look up. Right in front of him, a cute-looking boy bearing a resemblance to Ichigo barring the hair colour was cursing at a locked door. Judging from the annoyance on his face, Grimmjow surmised that he had been locked out of his dorm. He took that as a cue to get started on finding his mystery person and stood up, heading towards the boy.

Strange, the boy gave off the same vibes as Ichigo but he felt no irritation that came with Ichigo crawling up his skin.

* * *

"So, uhh, Ichigo? Are you joining us in visiting Yuu's place over the vacation?" Seto asked as politely as possible during one of their etiquette lessons.

Ichigo stared deadpanned at him. He had already agreed to visit Yuu's house in Rukongai, hadn't he? Why was Seto asking him again?

"No, no, Seto-san. Your phrasing is a little off. First of all, you must address him by Kurosaki-san or Kurosaki-sama. Remember, he is now your superior officer," The blonde hair teacher told Seto admonishly.

_Ahh, that's why._ Etiquette lessons. Another new subject that was introduced since the decision for rotating the Academy's duties among the Captains came about. Ichigo suspected that this particular lesson was a result of either Byakuya's or Soi Fong's handiwork. The two of them were rather similar in that sense, going on about Ichigo's lack of manners. _But etiquette lessons are pushing it a little too far isn't it? Not like any students will seriously use it…_

Seto fidgeted again and Ichigo couldn't blame him. Currently, Ichigo was pretending to be a Fifth Seat of some Division and Seto was his underling. Being the underling, Seto was forced to do a tea ceremony in front of him as well as using keigo when speaking to him. Of course, his hastily done tea ceremony was criticised heavily by their teacher and had caused the teacher to hover around them more than the rest of the class. Shifting his hands in his lap, Ichigo wondered vaguely if his Fifth Seat was ever offered tea so formally.

Personally, Ichigo felt that it might have something to do with the teacher knowing that he was the Captain of the Fifth Division. If her winking was anything to judge by.

"Well, erm, Kurosaki-sama, would you honour us with your visit over the coming holiday?" Seto tried again.

Behind the teacher, Ohira made a gagging face at Seto's reworded sentence.

Ichigo decided to play along to spare Seto the wrath of their teacher, "Yes, Seto-san. I would be delighted,"

Hanging around Byakuya sometimes had a benefit. At least he managed to gleam some verbal skills during a few of Byakuya's encounter with Soi Fong and such. It was the one time that Ichigo actually felt glad he had pay attention during their verbal spars.

Their teacher nodded in approval and moved to the back of the class which she had neglected in favour of picking on Seto. Both Seto and Ichigo sighed in relief.

"That was disgusting. Do we really have to suck up to our superiors that much?" Seto made a face.

Ichigo shrugged. Honestly, he didn't know since he was one of the upper-ranked Shinigami in Seireitei. The lower seats didn't really have much interaction with him and he doubted that they would dare to do such acts so blatantly.

"I can't wait for the vacation to come," Seto said in a low voice while still pretending to be making polite conversation.

"The holiday only last two weeks though, pretty short if you ask me," Ichigo bowed a little, mimicking Seto's actions, "Still, I can't wait to see Yuu's siblings,"

"Heard he had twelve. I wonder how he survived," Seto paused to take up the teapot, "By the way, did you know that he had invited Grimmjow?"

The teacup in Ichigo's hand slipped and the hot tea cascaded down onto Seto's outstretched hand. Seto let out a loud yelp, attracting their teacher's attention.

"Seto-san! You are not supposed to make such noises in front of your superi - "

"It's fine, sensei," Ichigo cut in before their teacher can make a bigger fuss, "It is not Seto's fault. If anything at all, the blame is on me seeing that I had accidentally spilt scalding tea on him. It is only human nature, after all, to let out a sound of surprise," Ichigo said in his most formal voice.

There was silence around them for awhile as the rest of the groups listened to Ichigo's speech. Their teacher stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before nodding and mumbling out her half-hearted praise on Ichigo's way of speech as she used a healing kidou on Seto's hand. She wandered back to where she was shortly after.

"Holy cow, Ichigo, how did you do that?!" Seto asked, hysterical, "You sounded like you were telling her off!" Seto's voice rose a little.

"Relax," _I just had lots of practice, _"Anyway, are you sure? Yuu invited Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked anxiously.

"Yes well…you don't mind, do you?" Seto shifted slightly, "I mean, you guys looked like you gotten into an argument, so I think Yuu was thinking of helping you guys to make up,"

"Doubtful that's possible," Ichigo said lowly as he brushed off Seto's concern.

* * *

Ichigo wandered to the cafeteria alone. His other roommates had forgotten to grab their books for the afternoon and with large uncharacteristic pleading eyes, convinced Ichigo to grab seats for them at lunch. Naturally, his thoughts drifted to his conversation with Seto during etiquette classes.

_He'll be with us during the holidays huh…Should be fine, I guess. I mean, I've been acting normally these past few weeks, haven't I?_

_**If ya count normally as speaking stiffly ta him, that is.**_

_…you've been avoiding my question lately, Hichigo._

_**Which one was it again?**_

_The one where you're being strangely talkative and involved._

_**Ah, right…oh look, Grimmjow alert. **_Hichigo broke off their connection immediately.

Damn Hollow, Ichigo cursed under his breath. All the same, he looked up and Hichigo was right, Grimmjow was just a few feet in front of him, chatting up a group of giggly girls.

Ichigo's presence seemed to have drawn Grimmjow's attention from them momentarily and some of the not-so-dazed girls turned to look at him. One in particular, bounced up to him. It took a while before Ichigo registered her as Yuu's friend.

"Ichigo!" She chirped as she latched onto Ichigo's arm and started pulling him towards her friends.

"Umm, Chii, I don't think…" Ichigo tried to struggle out of her grip, not wanting to join in a group of people in conversation with Grimmjow.

And no, he wasn't avoiding Grimmjow. At least, not as purposely as he used to. He just preferred not needing to communicate with Grimmjow as much as possible.

"Hey guys, lemme introduce, this is Ichigo," Chii gestured as her friends looked at Ichigo in interest, "And this is Saiyuri, Tam - "

It was at this point that Ichigo lost track of all the names that were said. He blinked a little and attempted to look like he had remembered everything Chii was spouting out.

" - and this attractive gentleman here, Grimmjow, was just chatting us up," Chii said with a smile.

Ichigo frowned, attractive gentleman? And Grimmjow was chatting them up?

"Of course, his pick up line left much to be desired," Chii added carelessly.

At that, Ichigo had to stifle his laughter, managing to turn it into a cough. He could almost _feel_ Grimmjow's murderous glare. Ichigo coughed a little.

Chii's grin grew wider at Ichigo's and Grimmjow's reactions, "So Ichigo, heard from Yuu that you are coming over to visit us?" She tugged Ichigo towards the cafeteria.

Vaguely aware that the group of girls behind them was now conversing with a very silent Grimmjow, Ichigo replied, "Yeah, well, you'll be there?"

"Yup! Our parents made us promise to visit every holiday,"

"Parents? Wait, you're born in Rukongai?"

"No, of course not, don't be silly," Chii gave a little giggle and Ichigo have to forcefully remind himself that she did that purposely to infuriate others, "None of us are actually born in Rukongai, our parents are just roles decided by the communities that we have formed,"

"Ahh, right,"

"You don't sound believing," She frowned, "Hey, I thought you came from Rukongai too?"

_Oh shit. _"Yes, well…" Ichigo thought fast, "I didn't come from such a big community so I guess I didn't really know…" _Please let her believe me, please let her believe me._

Chii gave him a funny look before continuing, "So yup, we are all working hard for our exams so we don't have to stay back during the holidays for extra lessons,"

"…there are exams?"

Chii looked at him, exasperated, "Okay, so Yuu warned me that you don't usually pay attention during class but there had got to be a limit! Ichigo, I can't believe you didn't know there's going to be exams! That's like one of the most important things!"

"…right," Ichigo scratched his head a little, "So when's it?" _Damn, maybe I shouldn't keep tuning out during lessons._

_**Wonder how ya managed ta keep up so far too. **_There was a loud mental snigger.

"In a week time, actually," Chii paused, looking concerned, "Are you sure you'll be able to manage? Do you need help?" She looked worried and Ichigo didn't blame her.

"Er, thanks, I - "

"Don't need help," Grimmjow cut in, smoothly interrupting Ichigo halfway.

Ichigo glared at him, "Excuse me, please don't make my decisions for me,"

Grimmjow snorted, "_Please_, you're in the best class in this fucking place. Don't tell me you need to sink so low to ask for help from people from the other classes," Grimmjow sneered at him, "Makes people wonder how you get into the class in the first place,"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed before he decided to ignore Grimmjow in the best way he could, "Hey Chii, you hear a fly buzzing about just now? Really annoying, don't you think?" Ichigo asked innocently before turning and marching briskly off to the cafeteria.

Chii gave a half-muffled laugh before following Ichigo. Grimmjow was left fuming at the treatment, unable to understand Ichigo's behaviour and unable to understand his own. Why had he cut off Ichigo then?

* * *

"In celebrations! Cheers!" Yuu exclaimed loudly as he brought his bottle of sake up in the air.

That was followed by other loud cheers and a clanking sound as the others lifted their sake bottles to meet Yuu's.

"Man, this is the life," Ohira said as he leaned back on the grassy plains, sipping his sake blissfully.

"To the torture of school and exams being over! Cheers!" Kouhei raised his bottle again and the rest joined in.

"Nice place you have, Yuu," Takeshi said as he waved his bottle in the direction of Yuu's house and the river that was beside it.

"Thanks. Peaceful, isn't it?"

"Ah-uhh, District One sure is nice," Seto said wistfully.

"But it sure is boring," Grimmjow said with a scoff.

"You've only been here for a day!" Kouhei smacked Grimmjow across the head, earning himself a vicious glare.

"You okay Ichigo?" Yuu asked, finally noticing Ichigo's silence, "You aren't still thinking about your exams?"

"It's no big deal," Seto hurriedly joined in, mistaking Ichigo's lack of response, "I mean, you're only the bottom of the class. Not like you were kicked out or you have to take the extra lessons,"

"Beside, bottom of your class doesn't really mean much," Chii said pointedly, "You guys are in the best class after all,"

"But still, to get a big red D for Theory of Kidou? Pathetic," Grimmjow said derisively.

"Grimmjow!" Both Takeshi and Kouhei hissed loudly and elbowed Grimmjow at the same time.

"…I wasn't thinking about my results…" Ichigo stared at them blankly.

"You weren't?" Ohira asked, blinking in surprise, "I thought it would affect you more,"

"Nah, just enjoying the view here," Ichigo turned back towards the river, "It's not everyday you see such things," _It reminds me of the one back home…where Grimm… _Ichigo shook his head quickly to clear his mind. _Not now, and definitely not here. Not when that bastard Grimmjow is present._ Ichigo shot a scowl at Grimmjow.

"What?" Grimmjow shot back when he saw Ichigo's expression.

"Nothing," Ichigo said with an air of innocence, "Just couldn't imagine a boar like you being able to enjoy anything remotely scenic,"

The whole group started coughing loudly as one to cover up their laughter as Grimmjow growled back at Ichigo. Grimmjow's growl turned into a smirk suddenly.

"At least I'm not a pussy like you. Entertaining romantic thoughts about this place, aren't you? Woman,"

"And apparently someone couldn't differentiate between admiring a picturesque place and thinking up romantic ideas. Strange, I thought they were two different kinds of actions," Ichigo pretended to be deep in thought before suddenly exclaiming, "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I using too big words for you, kid?"

"Bitch, you need to stop thinking that you are the smartest. Cause, newsflash, you aren't. Oh, I still remember your big fat Cs and Ds. Terrible grades. Aren't you shameful at all? In fact, I don't know why the teachers are excusing you from those extra classes. You seriously need them," Grimmjow mocked.

"Now, now, children, play nice," Chii put on her best mother-voice before joining in with the laughter that was taking over the group.

Grimmjow and Ichigo jumped at Chii's voice, having almost forgotten that the rest was with them as well. They made eye-contact for a second before breaking it off promptly and turning to their neighbours, once more taking to ignoring each other. Neither could shake off the weird feelings that had come with their petty argument.

* * *

"Sorry guys, making all of you squeeze together in this small space," Yuu said apologetically.

"Nah, it's fine. After all, you guys are the one who allowed the whole bunch of us to visit and take a room to ourselves," Kouhei waved him off.

Ohira nodded in agreement, "At least we aren't in as bad a state as your brothers and sisters. Twelve in a room, are you sure they don't mind?" He asked worriedly.

"They'll be fine. As long as you agree to play with them tomorrow," Yuu said cheekily.

Seto groaned, "Somehow, I'm not looking forward to that. Why do you have so many kids running around here?!" He gave a small noise of frustration.

"Seto and kids don't seemed to mix well," Ichigo teased before laughing at Seto's harassed look, "And, I still can't believe your parents assigned numbers to them. Hard to think of calling you as Ichi instead of Yuu,"

Yuu laughed, "Sounds like your name, doesn't it Ichigo? Ichi… besides, it's easier for you to remember, right? Calling me Ichi, my second brother Ni, my third sister San and so on,"

"Yar, damn bad memory you have," Grimmjow said from his corner of the room.

"Must you insult him every opportunity you have?" Takeshi took a whack at his head.

"And must the two of you cause me bodily harm every opportunity you have?" Grimmjow shot back.

"Man, somehow I miss Ryuuha's presence. At least he'll keep you guys calm," Ohira commented.

"Too bad the Kuchikis aren't allowed to follow us to Rukongai. Bloody rules," Seto made a face.

"Lights out in a minute!" There was a yell from outside their room.

"Alright Mom!" Yuu yelled back.

"Damn, why do we have to sleep so early?" Seto grumbled as he settled himself comfortably in his futon.

There was a good-natured shrug from Yuu as a reply before he promptly blew out the candle, "G'night, everyone,"

A murmur of goodnights responded before the room fell into silence. Grimmjow turned onto his side until he faced the small window. A soft snore sounded from his right and Grimmjow had to refrain from snorting. Trust Kouhei to fall asleep so quickly.

The sky outside was dark and was only illuminated by the full moon outside. Grimmjow stared at it as he felt the time tick by. The moon seemed to be mocking him, telling him that another month had passed without any results.

There was a shuffle of cloth and the sound of the door opening and shutting. Grimmjow turned, catching a glimpse of Ichigo's shadow before it disappeared. He frowned. Ichigo couldn't sleep as well?

Then he shook his head. Something was wrong with him these days. Even he had to agree with Takeshi. Why did he keep picking fights with Ichigo? It wasn't like the brat was bothering him.

Grimmjow propped himself up against the wall, peering once more at the moon. It seemed unreachable, just like the person he was looking for. He sighed, before his gaze dropped down to the lone figure on the river bank. Ichigo.

Unable to understand the sudden swell of emotions within him, Grimmjow took to observing the lithe figure. There was an air of melancholy around Ichigo, with the way he slowly walked down the sides of the river and the occasional turn of his head to somewhere farther down the stream. And Grimmjow wondered, what was causing Ichigo to act this way? So far the only Ichigos he had known was the kick-puppy one and the current always-picking-fights with him persona. Ichigo didn't strike him as one to brood.

Grimmjow glanced around the room. Everyone seemed to have fallen asleep already. Picking himself out from under his covers carefully, he cast his eyes out of the window once more, estimating the distance of his fall. Using his hands to support himself, he heaved himself up the windowsill. He took a deep breath before letting go, falling noiselessly to the ground. Wincing at the impact, he decided he should just use the main entrance next time.

Then he stood up straight, wondering what the hell he was doing out here. Ichigo was there, and he definitely didn't want any trouble now seeing that they were bound to get into another petty fight like the one earlier.

His brows furrowed as his gaze followed Ichigo who had settled himself down onto the grass. Grimmjow couldn't deny the weird sensation that had arose whenever he talked to Ichigo. Yet, he couldn't place what it was. Irritation was definitely there. So was anger.

He walked towards the tree that was somewhat near Ichigo's spot, making sure that he wasn't seen as he did so. Grimmjow wasn't sure why but he just felt the need to understand Ichigo. And he felt like kicking himself. After all, wasn't he the one to tell Ichigo to stay away from him?

_Stupid, maybe I've just been treating him like a younger brother or something now. Idiot._ Grimmjow hated younger brothers, especially whiny ones. _Forget it._ He sat himself down and leaned against the tree and following Ichigo's gaze up to the moon.

Grimmjow sneered. Had everyone taken to staring at the moon or what?

"…liar," The soft whisper of Ichigo's voice carried over to Grimmjow and Grimmjow turned to look at Ichigo in surprise.

He let out a mental sigh of relief when he realised that Ichigo wasn't talking to him. Ichigo's hand was outstretched, as though he was trying to reach the moon.

_So, something is also out of your reach?_ Grimmjow shared a moment of sympathy, knowing this feeling as well. He hadn't expected this. He thought Ichigo was like all the other spoiled brats he had met. Wanting something and getting it, making a fuss when he can't and throwing tantrums in order to get it. Seemed like it wasn't the case now, not when Ichigo had such a strange look on his face.

Grimmjow scoffed at himself before relenting. _Only tonight. Only tonight I will spend a little time to just be beside you to comfort you. Even if you aren't aware of it. Tomorrow though, tomorrow, we'll be back to normal._

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

hello! sorry i disappeared for so long… what with all the homework in school and projects… hardly any time to write…

next probable update time would be end-dec that time…hahah… and i didn't actually think i could post this up in time (i had one week of break in which i took quite long to finish the chapter…grrr…) anw, some pple reviewed/PM me to ask me about updating right, well, ff. net delivery of email thing seemed to have gone down so whatever i replied about updating would hold true for the next chapter…haha!

hmmm, this chap wasn't as detailed as the prev, i think… i lost track of my thoughts a lot of times since i had to write it bits by bits…big sigh…

list of OCs who had appeared to help you keep track:  
- Kanai Yuusuke (ichigo's first friend in the Academy)  
- Ohira Kuranosuke (ichigo's roommate)  
- Seto Hizanshi (ichigo's roommate)  
- xx Chiiyaki (Yuu's childhood friend)  
- Takada Kouhei (have an interest in ichi)  
- xx Takeshi (grimm's roommate)  
- Kuchiki Ryuuha (grimm's roommate)  
- Kuchiki Rin (ryuuha's twin sister)

disclaimer: i don't own Bleach

* * *

**Eternity  
****V**

* * *

"Grimmjow JeagerJaques! Detention!!" Their teacher's voice rang out clearly in the field that the class was occupying.

Ichigo cracked open an eye in interest, keen on more subjects to taunt Grimmjow about. Beside him, he could feel Yuu twitching in an attempt to not laugh at Grimmjow's plight.

"How dare you! I told the class very clearly at the start of the lesson that no one is to remove the cord around the zanpakutous I'm handing out! Didn't you hear? I said _no one_! This includes you! What did you think you were doing? Swinging that around? You could have cut off one of your classmate's head!" The yelling increased in volume.

Ichigo eyed the figure that was Grimmjow. He didn't look one bit remorseful at all though. If anything, he looked more irritated than regretful. Ichigo smirked. _Detention, hah! Serve you right, bastard!_

"Idiot," Kouhei hissed loudly as Grimmjow took a seat in their circle, "Why you did that anyway?"

Grimmjow shrugged nonchalantly, "It just came naturally to me. Besides, it's no big deal, I'll just get my zanpakutou back later in Zanjutsu class,"

"Naturally? You held a sword before?" Kouhei asked, surprised and curious.

"Not that I could remember,"

_So... does this mean that his body still remembers his time as an Arrancar? ...is that a good thing? _Outwardly though, Ichigo took the opportunity of the teacher turning his back on them, "Wonder what will happen in detention huh? Maybe you'll have to clean the field after kidou practice or something," Ichigo gloated, pushing his own uncertainty to the back.

"Then I'll be sure to dig a hole inconspicuous enough to trick you and let you embarrass yourself in front of the whole class," Grimmjow shot back without missing a beat.

Ichigo shot a glare at him before firmly shutting his eyes and pretending to mediate as their teacher walked around the class, "Mediate! Find your inner voice and no! That is not just your imagination, most likely that would be your zanpakutou's voice. For those who think your inner voice is you being crazy, come see me now,"

_Here here! I think I'm going crazy!_

_**Oi King, that ain't very nice. **_Hichigo growled back immediately.

Ichigo only smirked in response. As subtle as he could, Ichigo glanced around briefly to make sure that everyone was concentrating on their own meditation. He had to bite back his laughter as Ohira started looking constipated from either concentrating or arguing with the voice and as Seto started falling asleep. Deeming it relatively safe, he entered his inner world. There was something bugging him about his hollow. Dangerous move, yes but Ichigo felt that it was somewhat necessary. Besides if he was caught, he could feint sleeping. No big deal.

"Oi Hichigo!" Ichigo called out loudly as he stepped onto his sideway world.

"What?" Hichigo appeared a moment later behind Ichigo.

"Sit, we need to talk," Promptly, Ichigo sat himself onto a protruding ledge of the building.

"Nah-uh, I ain't do no talking," His Hollow made a face before turning to leave.

"Too bad," Ichigo kicked out sharply causing Hichigo to land unceremoniously spread-eagled onto the ground.

There was a loud growling sound for a moment as Hichigo picked himself up and made a ruckus as he sat himself down onto the window pane of the building.

"Alright, 'fess up, what's going on with you?" Ichigo asked as soon as the Hollow stopped cursing loudly.

"What're ya talking 'bout," Hichigo obstinately refused to answer.

"Your behaviour lately, that's what!" Ichigo yelled, finally frustrated with the stubborn attitude of his blasted-hell-damned Hollow, "You've been really active lately, talking and interacting more. Giving opinions left, right and centre yet avoiding some questions directed at you,"

"No idea what're ya yammering on and on. I've been answering all yer questions," Hichigo shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner, "King," He added as an afterthought.

"And the reason why you have been so active lately? And that you've been calling me 'King' more often than you ever used to?"

Hichigo stilled for a moment and looked slightly uncomfortable, "Really, I didn't notice,"

"Don't lie. You always drop your accent whenever you are either being solemn and serious or when you are lying in order to cover up for yourself,"

Hichigo glared at his King, "Since when did you become so observant, oh dear King?"

"Since the day I learnt that I had to get along with you," Ichigo retorted, "So? You're going to tell me the truth now or do I have to force it out of you?"

Hichigo shifted again, looking nervous and tense this time. Something which was not commonly seen and associated with the brash Hollow. And Ichigo was surprised.

"...Hichi?" Tentatively, Ichigo reached out his hand.

"Alright alright! It's all old man Zangetsu's fault!" Hichigo threw up his hand in exasperation.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and that was all the cue that Hichigo needed to start venting.

"Okay, so that old fool Zangetsu had to be left behind right. Since he's old and totally not up to date with how people functions these days, he thinks that you need much supervision. In short, babysitting! And who's stuck with the job? Me, cause I'm not left behind! I'm so definitely going to kick his ass the next time I see him," At this, Hichigo paused and looked at Ichigo contemplatively, "And maybe yours too,"

"I'll just hammer you into the ground then. It's not that hard," Ichigo smirked as his Hollow fumed at his words, "So basically, you're participating because Zangetsu told you so? Since when are you so subservient?"

Hichigo snarled before grumbling under his breath, loud enough for Ichigo to hear, "Well, it's not just entirely because of Zangetsu... and what the hell are you doing?!" He yelled the last part out as Ichigo suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you," Ichigo held onto the white gi of his companion tightly.

* * *

"Cheh, meditate, find your inner peace. Madness, the class is totally redundant," Ohira made a face as they started on their lunch.

"I even fell asleep," Seto yawned to emphasize his point, "Still, we finally got our zanpakutou... so I'm not complaining," He took up his zanpakutou and eyed it intently.

"It'll still be some time before we can release it," Ryuuha calmly told Seto before Seto decided to get overly excited and knock over his bowl of soup.

"Way to spoil the mood," Seto made a face as he replaced the zanpakutou carefully and somewhat lovingly in the loop on his himo.

Nodding absentmindedly in agreement, Ichigo continued swirling the contents of his soup. He quickly chanced a glance at Grimmjow before letting his gaze dropped back down to his empty bowl.

_Grimmjow seemed to remember Pantera somewhat, if his actions are anything to judge by. But does he really remember or he's just re-establishing a connection with Pantera? Wish I could ask Pantera..._

_**Ya can always jus' say 'please'.**_

_You can speak to him?_ Ichigo asked, surprised.

_**Why not? He's here, ain't he? Can't you?**_

_No, ever since I left Pantera back in the Fifth, I haven't been able to talk to him._

_**Alright, gimme a second.**_

Ichigo smiled briefly. His Hollow's actions were weird but definitely not unwelcomed.

_**Pantera says that Grimm-kitty hasn't been able ta connect with him yet.**_

_So it means that Grimmjow might actually have remembered something? _Ichigo's voice was somewhat hopeful before he realised where his train of thoughts were leading to again. _Damn, I need to stop thinking this way._

_**Fully agree with ya on that, King.**_ Hichigo nodded in the recess of his mind even as he faded away from Ichigo's consciousness.

_Stop. _Ichigo told himself firmly. Even if Grimmjow had somehow remembered a little, it would not really have meant anything. More than likely, he would just find wielding a katana familiar. No miracle could happen overnight. Ichigo sighed at that.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Yuu asked, concerned.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked around, finally realised that he had zoned out for too long and had sighed far too loudly, "Uhh..." He fished around blindly for a topic to explain his behaviour, "Err, was just thinking about... the new class this afternoon! The one after Zanjutsu class,"

Yuu blinked in surprise and he frowned a little at Ichigo's response but decided to let it go.

"Oh, you mean the new subject? 'The Shinigami and the Real World'?" Kouhei asked.

"Yes, that," Ichigo hurriedly agreed.

"Wonder what the point of that class is," Ohira asked thoughtfully.

Relieved, Ichigo fell silent as he listened to the rest debate about the new class. _Wonder what Toushirou was thinking when he suggested this class. Maybe he felt out of the place the other time?_ Ichigo had to bite back his snickers before sobering up as Yuu cast another glance at him.

_Yuu seemed to be too observant. _Ichigo decided as they stood up from their table and left for their Zanjutsu class.

"And here we are, our first real zanpakutou's lesson," Yuu announced as their group of nine stopped in front of the shoji door.

Grimmjow snorted, "I doubt there would be much difference between today's lesson and the past few lessons where we've been swinging those shinais," He pushed open the door without much flourish and stepped in.

_And he was right._ Ichigo thought as he brought his sealed-by-a-cord zanpakutou down in his twentieth swing. _This is boring. What's the difference between using this and our usual shinai? _Ichigo rolled his eyes and half-sighed.

"Damn," Kouhei panted slightly beside him, "This is tiring,"

"What type of metal are these Asauchis made of anyway? They are fucking heavy," Takeshi cursed as he swung his own zanpakutou down haphazardly.

Surprised, Ichigo looked up at the rest of the class. Everyone seemed to be struggling with the weight. Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo looked back down at his own Asauchi. _Zangetsu's weight fault again? This is getting irritating._

Debating on whether he should continuing swinging or pretend that he was equally in as much trouble, Ichigo looked back up to see Grimmjow eyeing his zanpakutou fixedly as he swung it up and down, single-handedly.

_Well, he doesn't seem to find a problem with its weight._ Ichigo frowned, confused by the expression on Grimmjow's face. _He looked like he's considering something serious. Is anything wrong? Or is he recalling something? _Ichigo wondered worriedly.

Without missing a beat, Grimmjow switched hands with swinging the Asauchi and continued as if he was never interrupted. This earned groans from those around him who had seen his display, unable to comprehend how Grimmjow could so easily get used to the weight. Grimmjow glanced up and finally seemed to realise that everyone else was having trouble. In a flash, Ichigo joined the majority.

After a few more minutes had passed, Ichigo deemed it safe to sneak a peek. Grimmjow had resumed staring at his zanpakutou curiously and intently. Ichigo frowned, unable to truly understand his actions.

"And that's all for today," At those words, there was a loud collective sigh of relief, "Good work everyone,"

Mumbling thanks to the teacher, they left the dojo-classroom and headed for the showers.

* * *

"Hurry up you people!" Seto shouted as they waited for their turns in the showers, "There are other people here who would like to use the showers and not be late for their lesson!"

"Alright alright! Hold your horses," There were a few loud shouts and grumbles from the current occupants in the showers.

Shaking his head in disapproval, Grimmjow continued pulling off his uniform and stuffing them into his locker. He figured he would just pick them up after the last lesson to join his pile of dirty clothes in their dorm.

With a loud slam, he closed the door of his locker and turned around as he tied a towel around his waist. The rest of his gang were all in the middle of undressing. Before he realised it, he was staring at the back of Ichigo who had only taken off his gi so far.

"What's that Ichigo?" Yuu pointed to the object that Ichigo seemed to be stuffing into the depths of his lockers.

"Just some good luck charm," Ichigo gave a pained smile and continued shoving the object deep into his bunched up clothes.

Grimmjow didn't like the way that Ichigo was laughing nervously. It was somewhat too suspicious. Just like how Ichigo had spaced out during lunch. Grimmjow snorted lightly, why should he care about how Ichigo is acting? Damn.

Ichigo chose that moment to pull off his hakama, giving Grimmjow a good view of his ass. Flushing lightly at the sight, Grimmjow decided to turn his attention somewhere else before he could decide to understand why he was responding this way. His eyes found Kouhei staring unabashedly at Ichigo.

Grimmjow frowned and a light growl forced its way out, earning him a look from Takeshi. Without a word, Takeshi turned to look at Grimmjow's source of frustration.

"I thought you promised Kouhei you wouldn't touch him?" Takeshi said softly so that only Grimmjow could hear.

Startled, Grimmjow turned to face Takeshi, "I wasn't thinking of that," He fended.

Takeshi only gave him a look.

There were loud grumbles from behind them as the people from the showers filed out and headed towards their lockers. Grimmjow only eyed each of them briefly before ignoring them in favour of watching Ichigo and Yuu having a tussle over the object which Ichigo had attempted to hide earlier.

"C'mon! Give it here!" Seto joined in exuberantly, the shower long forgotten.

"Hell no!" With a large push, Ichigo shoved off their hands and shut whatever it was in his locker firmly.

He gave a glare in everyone's direction, as though expecting the others to mock him, before stalking off towards the showers as the last of the stragglers leave the room.

"Hah! We got the whole place to ourselves!" Ohira proclaimed happily before occupying one of the showerheads, determinedly washing away all his exhaustion.

"And, we got a much longer time to haggle than them. Serve them right for fighting to wash up first," Seto joined in the gloating.

The rest only laughed a little in response before turning to clean themselves first.

"Oi Grimmjow," Takeshi called out in a strained voice as Grimmjow turned to face him, "You're a natural teal?"

At that, there was silence in the room except for the rush of water hitting the floor. Everyone shifted to get a good view of where Takeshi had been openly staring at for the last few seconds. Grimmjow grew uncomfortable as everyone's gaze fell onto his... private area.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "What, you thought I dyed my hair?" _Calm calm, no one is looking. See, Ichigo definitely isn't. Don't think about the rest, don't think about the rest... why the hell isn't Ichigo interested?!_

"Actually yes," Yuu stated bluntly, breaking Grimmjow out of his thoughts, "We thought you were like Ichigo, dying your hair an outstanding colour to stand out,"

"Well, I didn't,"

"Neither did I," Ichigo's voice carried over even though it was mumbled, "Like hell I would purposely dye my hair to stand out. I thought at least Yuu would know me better than that," He sent a small glare at Yuu.

There was another short silence as this round everyone's attention went to Ichigo's crotch.

"Wow hey, he's right," Seto whistled appreciatively.

"Stop staring at my crotch, you perv!" Ichigo hit him over the head with his wet towel.

_Perv, indeed. Not only him, but Ohira and Kouhei are staring too. Luckily Ryuuha is so apathetic. I think it would be the end of the world if Ryuuha showed the slightest bit of interest. Damn, can they stop staring at him? Pervs, the whole lot of them._ Grimmjow scowled heavily.

Sure, Seto was straight and was probably just teasing Ichigo. The rest, Grimmjow couldn't say for certain. Well, Kouhei definitely harboured some dirty thoughts but Ohira was still a mystery. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. Why the hell did Ichigo say such things to invite people to stare at his dick? On purpose? He scoffed lightly. _Why bother hiding if you wanted people to look?_ He watched as Ichigo attempted to shield himself from the stares coming from the group. _Slut. Bitch. Damn, why am I getting angry?_

Forcing himself to turn away, Grimmjow proceeded to dunk his head under the water. He opened his eyes and stared at Ichigo's huddled form. Impatiently, he brushed away the wet hair that clung to his face. Ichigo not purposely dying his hair kind of changed Grimmjow's impression of him. _Well, at least he's not pretending to be who he is not. That somehow pushed him up a little... of what?_ Grimmjow hesitated. _Hate list, hate list. So I just don't have a need to hate him so much._ He told himself firmly. Nothing else changed. Ichigo's still a brat, an obstacle and just someone who gets on his nerves.

* * *

"I thought you said you were not going to touch him?" Kouhei asked Grimmjow coldly.

_Huh, who?_ Grimmjow took a closer look at the expression on Kouhei's face and made a wild guess. Ichigo?

"Ever since that day in the showers where you realised that he isn't exactly a 'wannabe', the type you hated, you've been staring at him more often," Kouhei said insistently.

Definitely Ichigo then. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. Since when had he been staring at Ichigo? Ichigo was just attracting too much damn attention. And from that day in the showers? That was like a month ago... Had Kouhei been staring at Ichigo for that long as well?

"Don't even try to deny it," Kouhei warned.

"But I really didn't," Grimmjow watched as Kouhei took a deep breath as though to calm himself.

Seriously, he didn't get why Kouhei was getting so worked up. Sure, Ichigo was a looker and had already attracted some interest from their seniors as well, but for Kouhei to be so... possessive and persistent? Even to go as far as to pull Grimmjow away from their group to have this mini 'confrontation'. It seemed a little extreme, unless...

Grimmjow tensed, "Kouhei, is Ichigo that important to you?"

Kouhei looked straight into Grimmjow's eyes, seeming to search for something before he gave a weak smile, "I guess,"

"Kouhei," Grimmjow's warning tone caused Kouhei to wince a little.

"Alright alright, maybe a little... or more... er, gahh! I dunno, it's so confusing," Kouhei grabbed his hair, as though to emphasize his point.

"Kouhei..." Grimmjow reached out hesitantly to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't," Kouhei looked awkward at this point as he refused Grimmjow's comforting gesture, "Look, I just want to tell you that maybe you need to rethink your 'not going to touch him' promise," Kouhei drew imaginary quotation marks in the air.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, "Why would I?"

"Just reflect for a while, would you?" Kouhei said, irritated, "Maybe you don't realise it now, but somehow or rather, the two of you have been getting closer and closer. So before anything really happens, at least rethink your choice? For me," Kouhei added in hastily when he saw Grimmjow was about to protest.

At Grimmjow's confused look, Kouhei continued, "You probably don't get it but I think the rest of us can see it clearly. If you so much as change your mind and chose Ichigo or something, Ichigo would, in a heartbeat, drop everything else to be with you. That's how important you are to him, at least that's how the rest of us feel. So for me, rethink your decision and if you really decided not to touch Ichigo, then I guess I would feel more reassured that Ichigo wouldn't abandon me halfway if we ever get into a relationship,"

Grimmjow stared dumbly at him. Something was building at the back of his mind but he couldn't put a finger to it.

Kouhei seemed to have caught on to the turmoil in Grimmjow's mind as he turned to leave, "Ichigo probably doesn't realise it himself as well, so please, make a decision soon,"

Mutely, Grimmjow looked on as Kouhei turned a corner and disappeared from his sight. _That's how important you are to him... _Kouhei's words repeated themselves again and again. Grimmjow hadn't realise it, hadn't seen it. Did he really affect Ichigo that much? That Ichigo would, for him, do anything?

Then there was the fact that Kouhei seemed so serious about Ichigo. Something was churning in his mind as well as in the pits of his stomach. It felt a little like... jealousy? But it couldn't be. He wasn't jealous of Kouhei and definitely not of Ichigo. So why? He didn't understand. He hated Ichigo, right?

Grimmjow growled in frustration and stalked towards his dorm room, intent to avoid any crowds until he came to a conclusion. Kouhei would know to pack some lunch for him to eat between classes.

It was silent in their dormitory building and Grimmjow slowly mulled over Kouhei's words. It didn't seem like he could just brush it off without a thought now. Not when Kouhei had pleaded with him that way.

Was he really that important to Ichigo? Would Ichigo really... but did that matter? As long as he was searching for the mystery person, Ichigo would only be an obstacle to him. He spent so many years looking for whoever it was... would he really ever consider giving it up for Ichigo? Because he couldn't fully deny it anymore - Ichigo had somehow wormed his way into his life.

And that was frustrating because he didn't want that to happen. He didn't want Ichigo to be a major part in his life. And he didn't get how it had evolved to this point. Until a month or so ago, he still hated Ichigo's guts. Ryuuha had called it jealousy but Grimmjow didn't want to believe it. Because if what Ryuuha said was true and it really was jealousy, that meant that he had been attracted to Ichigo from quite the beginning.

But what could he do now? He just wanted things to stay the way it was. Him and Ichigo bickering, it was a comfortable relationship so far. _I'm being selfish. Because this isn't only affecting me._

He sighed as he absentmindedly kept his books and stared into the mirror on the desk. _For Kouhei, huh..._ Since he only wanted things to remain status quo while Kouhei really seemed to have a genuine interest in Ichigo, there was only one solution, he guessed. He would really have to promise Kouhei that there will never be anything between both Ichigo and him.

This way, Ichigo would also start to change his mindset too. At least, he would stop being as affected as Kouhei had put it.

But even as Grimmjow set his mind to it, there was still a strange emotion stirring within him that he couldn't identify. It seemed to disagree with his decision. Grimmjow shoved it away firmly.

"Eh, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow froze at the words. _That was Ichigo, wasn't it? I..._

"What're you doing here?"

"Uhh, I forgot my books," Grimmjow managed to get his words out as he slowly turned to face Ichigo.

"What? Aren't you forgetful?" There was a playful taunt in his voice and Grimmjow found himself responding to it in the usual way he always did.

"Like you're any better," Grimmjow scoffed as they fell in step, heading for the cafeteria.

"Yuu asked me to get his for him!"

"Riiiight," Grimmjow replied in a disbelieving tone.

"_Yes_," Ichigo said testily before he frowned, "What got you so frustrated?"

Grimmjow stopped in his track. _How did he know?!_

"Your hair looks messed up, as though you had grab it in frustration," Ichigo explained, twisting around to face Grimmjow.

Distractedly, Grimmjow reached up to smooth his hair back into place. _Fuck, now is really not a good time to meet Ichigo. Not when I just finally admitted to myself that I might… er, crap. Nothing between us, nothing between us._ Grimmjow repeated firmly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ichigo looked worried this time.

"Heh, just because I'm not arguing with you doesn't mean that there's something wrong with me, y'know," Grimmjow managed a retort, hoping that the expression would not stay on Ichigo's face where it didn't belong, "Unlike you, I like some peace now and then,"

Ichigo only scowled before stalking off, "Fine, have it your way then,"

* * *

"Pick the pink one Ichigo!" Seto shouted across the shop they were in.

"No! The orange! It would match his hair colour!" Ohira joined in with the shouting.

"Guys, can you guys not shout?" Ichigo deadpanned, "We are only like a meter away. And pick your own colour,"

"But it is fun picking a colour for your yukata. There are so many possible choices for you," Seto half-whined.

"You mean colour that clashes?" Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I don't get it, it's just a normal party whatsoever right, why must we get new clothes?"

"Ichigo! It's the party of the year! The only official party that the Shinigami Academy has. The highlight of the school year! The one that finally tells us that we have completed a year of torture! Of course we must celebrate and get new clothes to go to the party in!" Ohira loudly proclaimed.

"The dark blue," Ryuuha quietly pointed out the colour, "It would contrast well with your hair colour,"

"This is a waste of time," Ichigo said even as he turned to regard the colour in question.

"Exactly, especially when this guy needs all the time he could get to study and actually pass," Grimmjow chimed in.

Glaring, Ichigo pulled a little too harshly on the cloth he was holding and gained a reproving look from the shopkeeper, "I have been passing those mock tests alright,"

"Just barely. For someone who's in the first class, that's a pretty bad result," Grimmjow shot back.

"Shut up, I'm only having problems in kidou," _Which is technically true since I'm sort of purposely doing badly in Zanjutsu, Hohou and Hakuda._

"Y'know those holiday classes they're going to hold? I heard that the teacher told you that you _have_ to attend?" Grimmjow grinned broadly, as though gloating.

_Yes, damn shit. Just because my kidou isn't up to par with the rest of my classes. And the hell, the teachers really think that I'm that bad in Zanjutsu and Hohou, what with those disapproving and disappointed looks. As though I could suddenly go shunpo in front of the entire class._ Ichigo growled darkly.

"Guys guys, break it up," Yuu stepped in between them, "Let's just pick a colour and material for our yukata. Then we can go for dinner nearby. I heard that there's a pretty good bar in this area of Rukongai. We could drink a little too,"

"Wow, never thought I would hear the day that goody-two-shoes Yuu would suggest us going drinking," Seto teased.

"Is it that hard to believe?" Yuu asked dryly, "Here, this floral print would suit you Seto,"

Ichigo turned his head to look at the design when he heard Seto's loud audible wince. He had to refrain from snickering. The cloth in question had 'Renji' all over it coupled with the pinkish gaudiness that was 'Kyouraku'.

"Good choice Yuu," Ichigo smirked.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

wahahah, i'm supposed to be studying – exam in less than a week's time…can't wait for it to be over then it's holidays! (though a short one again)

thanks to those who are so patient, i'm wary of slow authors myself but i seemed to be turning into one….blehhh…

to _Hiei098_ – you'll find one of the scene similar to one of the ideas you've hit me with…wasn't intentionally meant to be the same but no matter, hope you like it (:

list of OCs who had appeared to help you keep track:  
- Kanai Yuusuke (ichigo's first friend in the Academy)  
- Ohira Kuranosuke (ichigo's roommate)  
- Seto Hizanshi (ichigo's roommate)  
- xx Chiiyaki (Yuu's childhood friend)  
- Takada Kouhei (have an interest in ichi)  
- xx Takeshi (grimm's roommate)  
- Kuchiki Ryuuha (grimm's roommate)  
- Kuchiki Rin (ryuuha's twin sister)

disclaimer: i don't own bleach

* * *

**Eternity  
****VI**

* * *

_"Pfft Ichi, you're doing your homework again?"_

_"Grimm!" Ichigo turned around._

_"Missed me?" He wrapped his arms around Ichigo, particularly loving the expression on his berry's face._

_"You wish," Even as Ichigo said so, Ichigo shifted to reciprocate the gesture with a light smile._

_He peered over Ichigo's head to get a better look at what Ichigo had been contemplating and frowned, "Oi Ichi, you missed out a variable here," He pointed to a spot on the worksheet Ichigo was doing._

_"Eh?" Abruptly, Ichigo pulled away and turned around, "Oh… thanks Grimm and stop pouting,"_

_A loud snort, "Who's pouting?"_

_Ichigo scribbled furiously for a few minutes._

_Sighing, he sat himself on Ichigo's bed, knowing that it was almost impossible to break Ichigo's concentration when he had started his homework. The only solution would be to patiently wait for Ichigo to finish. Not going to be easy._

_There was a light kiss on his lips and it surprised him. He jerked his face upwards and was met with Ichigo's smirking face. When had Ichigo snuck up on him? How could he not notice it? He narrowed his eyes._

_"Don't get distracted now," Ichigo whispered softly while kneeling down onto the floor, "You were spacing out,"_

_"Am not," He replied without conviction as he pulled Ichigo closer to him and smashed their mouths together, "Where's my reward, Ichi?" He grinned as he pulled away from his prize._

_Ichigo made a face, "Just because you helped me with my maths?" Nevertheless, Ichigo bent forward further._

_His breath hitched, was Ichigo going to do what he think Ichigo was doing? Ichigo hated it right? He buried his fingers into the short locks of Ichigo's hair as Ichigo's hands tugged on the waistband of his hakama. He lifted his hips up a little to ease the process. Without warning, Ichigo's mouth engulfed hi - ._

"Shit!" Grimmjow shot upright, breathing heavily.

He looked around wildly. Where was he? What the hell was that? There were a few woozy replies to his shout and Grimmjow realised that he was still in his room, on his bed. In a flash, he threw his covers off his warm body and pulled himself off the bed and into the showers, intent on washing away the cold sweat that was gathering.

Turning the knob of the shower, Grimmjow shuddered as he was doused by cold water, killing any arousal he had gained from the wet dream. The dream had been far too real and too close for comfort. All the dreams that he had been having lately were.

Growling in frustration, Grimmjow decided not to dwell on the subject. It was never healthy to think too much into such things, especially not when he had resolved to put some distance between him and Ichigo.

He glanced at the clock and looked at the time intently for a few seconds. Well, waking the rest up earlier by half an hour wouldn't kill anyone, right? Shrugging and smirking a little evilly, Grimmjow stalked over to Takeshi's bed and kicked out. A loud yelp sounded and helped in the process of waking their other two roommates. Without a glance backwards, Grimmjow merely tuned out Takeshi's violent cursing as he turned to leave their room. He needed some breakfast.

Half an hour later found Grimmjow gloating as Takeshi, Kouhei and Ryuuha appeared in the cafeteria with Takeshi and Kouhei worse for the wear.

"Shut up," Takeshi snapped at him before Grimmjow could open his mouth, "Just shut up," With a lot of effort, Takeshi seemed to sag onto the table.

Ryuuha, having just returned with breakfast for the three of them, pushed a mug of coffee in front of Takeshi. Without a word, Takeshi took the proffered mug and gulped down the contents. Grimmjow immediately decided he liked the quiet mornings better.

"You bastard!" Takeshi immediately started after the coffee entered his system, "Can't you find a better way to wake me up?!"

Grimmjow shrugged and grinned in a way he knew Takeshi hated, "It was creative, simple and effective. What better ways are there?"

"I hate mornings," Kouhei winced at Takeshi's loud tone.

"Try sleeping earlier," Ryuuha said with a straight face.

"Somehow, that sounded insulting,"

"I think it was an insult," Grimmjow supplied when Ryuuha chose to remain silent.

"Guys guys!" Yuu's voice cut off any respond that could have been given to Grimmjow's comment, "Have you seen Ichigo?" Yuu stopped in front of their table, slightly out of breath from his running.

"No? What happened to him?" Kouhei asked, instantly concerned.

"Oh er," Yuu looked uncomfortable, "Nah, it's probably nothing. He just wasn't in the room when we woke up,"

"Cheh, is that so strange?" Grimmjow waved his hand in a nonchalant manner. _Trust Yuu to get so worked up over such a small matter._

"Yes, it is," Seto turned up right beside Yuu, "He never wakes before us and never wanders off so early in the morning. And he's definitely not a morning person either. I searched the whole of our dormitory building, couldn't find him," Seto addressed the last part to Yuu.

"Not anywhere near the classrooms either," Ohira said as he appeared from out of nowhere.

"Did you just use shunpo?" Takeshi asked in interest.

Ohira made a disgruntled face, "No, it was a half-shunpo. If you can call it that,"

"So Ichigo's missing?" Kouhei tried to bring their attention back to the topic at hand.

Yuu, Seto and Ohira shared a look before Yuu replied, "Seemed like it,"

"He'll turn up for classes," Grimmjow stood up, "Maybe if we head there early we could catch him before the teacher appears and question him,"

"Good idea. Hang on while we get our breakfast packed," Ohira nodded towards the short line of queue for the food.

* * *

Ichigo never turned up for the first lesson. Nor the second, the third and definitely not for any.

Grimmjow twitched in his chair as the teacher rambled on. It was the last lesson of the day and if he was truly honest with himself, he would say that he was a little worried about Ichigo. Grimmjow turned his head the slightest of angle such that he could see Ichigo's desk from out of his peripheral view.

Empty.

And it seemed he wasn't the only one who was anxious. Yuu was naturally hyperventilating a little, Takeshi seemed to be concerned, and Kouhei was overly concerned. But the thing that caught his attention was that Ryuuha and Rin looked to be uncomfortable with Ichigo's disappearance. He definitely had not expected them to react in any way.

_That idiot._ Grimmjow was definitely going to strangle Ichigo when he appeared. Trust Ichigo to be the one to cause so much unease among his friends for disappearing without a trace.

They gathered around Ichigo's desk after their class ended, each of their expressions were grim.

"Could he have been kidnapped?" Yuu's paranoia showed.

"By who?" Grimmjow answered gruffly, "He's not anyone important,"

"Maybe some of the seniors decide to take out their er…frustration on him?" Seto suggested.

Grimmjow and Kouhei exchanged looks, "No way…" But Kouhei's tone didn't even seem to convince himself.

"Well, he does attract a lot of attention…" Takeshi said slowly.

"Let's just check the grounds again," Rin suggested, "If we can't find him by curfew tonight, we'll report to the teacher, agree?"

"What if during that time he was already raped?" There was silence for a few seconds before Grimmjow realised he was the one who had spoken, "I mean…"

"Let's spilt into groups," Ohira said quickly, "Ryuuha and Rin will check with the guards to see if anyone that looks like Ichigo had went out – "

"That's impossible right?" Kouhei interrupted, "Students aren't allowed out of the Academy except on weekends,"

"True, but there's nothing much else we can do," Ohira pointed out, "Since they're Kuchikis, the guard probably wouldn't dare to disrespect them,"

Ryuuha nodded and the twins left the room hurriedly.

"Grimmjow, Kouhei and Takeshi can take the dormitory. Attempt asking any of the other students there alright? Then we'll cover the rest of the school,"

Takeshi nodded on their behalf, "We'll meet back at Ichigo's room before dinner?"

"Set, c'mon, let's hurry,"

Everyone was out of the door before Ohira could complete his sentence.

* * *

_Sake sake…hee…_ Ichigo laughed drunkenly at the cup he was holding up. He was back at the bar he always visited this time every year. In the last ten years before he joined the Academy, he had never broken tradition and he didn't intend to break it this year. Even if he was going against the rule to leave the Academy's compound. Then again, when had he ever followed the rules?

Eventful year it was, he concluded as he swished his sake around. First, he had somehow managed to get thrown into the Academy. Then he had met Grimmjow, one that was similar to Grimm but not exactly him as well, followed by the change in their relationship from a one-sided barely-can-stand-each-other one to a let's-bicker-every-time-we-meet. Classes were relatively interesting though many didn't seem to be really necessary. And he made some other friends that were not Grimmjow.

Ichigo frowned. He couldn't remember. Did he leave a note for Yuu to say he won't be present today? He seemed to recall that he did but there was something nagging at the back of his mind. Hmmm. Oh well, Yuu wouldn't worry that much even if he didn't see any note. What could happen to Ichigo anyway? He could definitely look after himself.

He took another swig from his cup and refilled it from his sake bottle. Gesturing to the owner to get him a new bottle, he returned to staring emptily into space. His left hand gripped his treasured ring through his yukata as he forced himself to think of something that he had been putting off for too long.

This Grimmjow was definitely different from Grimm, that much Ichigo was sure. But by how much? Were they really different? If he liked Grimmjow, was he betraying Grimm? Would Grimm be angry?

They had the same soul, nearly the same character but not quite. Being brought up in different situations technically, the way that each behaved and reacted to various things differ. The Arrancar had lived thirty years of his life as a Hollow, fighting for survival, fighting for evolution. The Shinigami only remembered the eighteen years that he was alive where he fought for kicks on the streets and the ten years in Rukongai fighting thugs.

Then was he betraying Grimm if he dare to let himself fall for this Grimmjow? Would he be angry if Ichigo moved on? Even if it was still technically himself. Ichigo hiccupped and allowed a small choked laugh to escape him. He would never know the answer to that, would he? Since Grimm was dead and never able to answer his question.

And if Grimmjow was different from Grimm, it would be like Ichigo was moving on with someone else, except that someone else was sort of Grimm himself…

_…argh, that hurt. Too complicated…_ Convoluted thoughts like these were not good for his alcohol-induced brain, Ichigo decided as he threw his train of thought out of the window immediately and settled back to just drinking his sake. Instead of thinking about these questions that had no real answers, he might as well just take a step at a time. That should be much easier.

"I knew I'll find you here,"

Ichigo turned his head and bright red hair caught his eye, "Renji,"

"Yo," Renji took a seat beside him and gestured for a cup of his own, "Knew you wouldn't give a shit about the Academy's rules,"

Ichigo gave a half-grin and a thumb-up in response, "Haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?"

"Same old same old. Some problem with Byakuya's clan council but we'll work something out. You? At least you don't seemed as drunk as the previous years,"

"Duh, I have to sneak back to the school later," Ichigo snorted into his cup, "So how's the Division? In good hands?" He half-grinned at Renji.

"Your Third and Fourth Seats are handling themselves pretty well. But the amount of paperwork that got redirected from the Fifth to Sixth is –" At this, Renji made a face to show his disgust.

Ichigo chortled loudly at Renji's expression, "That's what you get for throwing me into the Academy,"

Renji bristled at Ichigo's response before asking in interest, "So, how have the Academy been treating you?"

Ichigo waved his hand languidly in the air, "Crappy. Some of the teachers behaved so differently towards me as compared to the rest of the students. Frankly, I'm surprised I've lasted so long without anyone getting suspicious," Ichigo frowned at his last sentence, "Nah, wait, Yuu already suspects something,"

"Yuu?" Renji asked, confused by the name.

"This guy I've met on my first official day in the Academy. He's my dorm-mate,"

"Ahh," Renji nodded in understanding.

Ichigo eyed Renji as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "You want to ask me about Grimmjow right?" Ichigo sighed and gave in.

Renji seemed to visibly sag in relief, "Is it really him?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes and no," Ichigo paused, taking in Renji's bewildered expression and burst out laughing, "Hahahaha, you look real stupid like this, not that you aren't," Renji smacked him promptly and Ichigo struggled to suck in much needed air as he tried to stop laughing, "Man, I missed those times where I can tease you every day,"

"Stop making yourself sound old and wise. You're much younger than me by at least a hundred years," Renji scowled briefly before giving in to his curiosity, "So? Why yes and no?"

"He doesn't remember anything,"

"Oh?" There was puzzlement in his voice.

"He remembers nothing at all as an Arrancar,"

"_Oh_," This time it was in realization, "Oh shit,"

"Tell me about it,"

"But does he think of you the same way that the other Grimmjow did?" Renji asked tentatively.

"Nope," Ichigo gave a half-hearted laugh, "Hates me,"

"Ichigo…" Renji's voice was concerned.

"Nah, don't worry. I'm fine. Accepted it too. Now all I have to do is to survive the next five years and I'll be done,"

"Accepted it, my foot," Renji slammed his cup down, causing Ichigo to blink at the sudden noise, "You're just avoiding the problem, aren't you? You have got to be one of the worst liars I have ever met,"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at Renji's accusation, "Then what do you expect me to do? Waltz up to him and just blurt out all of our history and force him to accept it all?" Ichigo gulped down the last of his sake angrily before giving Renji a dark look, "If only I could,"

With that, Ichigo stood up and strode out of the bar, slamming the shoji door shut louder than necessary. After walking a few more steps and pushing past various people in his drunken state, Ichigo adjusted one of the reiatsu seal on his wrist and disappeared from sight in a display of shunpo.

* * *

"Found him?" Yuu asked anxiously as Grimmjow, Kouhei and Takeshi entered Ichigo's dormitory.

Takeshi gave a shake of his head, "No one seemed to have seen him today,"

"That's extremely weird," Seto mumbled.

"Did he go off the compound of the Academy?" Kouhei asked Ryuuha.

"No, the guard never seen anyone like him the whole day,"

"Don't you think it's weird?" Ohira asked as he shared a look with Seto, "Ichigo normally attracts so much attention everywhere he goes but no one seemed to have notice him today,"

"What're you getting at?" Grimmjow snapped at Ohira, his patience to the limit with the futileness of finding Ichigo's whereabouts.

Eyeing Grimmjow intently, Ohira continued, "I'm saying that there are only two possibilities. One, he is not in the Academy at all or two, he was taken to someone else's dormitory and was kept silent the whole day,"

"Of which, the first is not possible," Seto took up the reasoning when Grimmjow looked like he wanted to destroy something, "To get past the guard, he need either the permission of a teacher or he need to be faster than the guard's eyes could catch. Since the guard never saw Ichigo, so the permission thing is ruled out. And considering Ichigo's level of reiatsu and progress in Hohou class, I think it is very unlikely that he could suddenly master shunpo overnight and be at a level higher than normal shinigamis. So he can't have been that fast to escape the guard's sight, which means that Ichigo is still in the Academy,"

"Then since no one has seen him all day, it means that he would have to be locked up somewhere, either by choice or by force," Takeshi concluded, "Either way, it's not good,"

"I rather it be the first than the second," Kouhei said in a strained voice.

"What is Rin trying to do?" Grimmjow pointed out the girl who was mediating, "And is it alright for her to be in the guys' dorm?"

"Shh, don't disturb her, she's doing reiatsu sensing," Ohira tried to explain after Grimmjow gave a derisive snort, "It's better than nothing! And she is the best in class at this,"

"Rin?" Ryuuha asked in concern when he saw her brows furrowed tighter than ever.

"I think…" Rin began uncertainly before completely opening her eyes and levelling them with Grimmjow's, "Ichigo just came back onto the Academy's compound. Near the garden in front of the gates,"

Without a second word, the whole group of them had rushed out of the room and down the stairs. Ohira and Grimmjow, being more proficient in Hohou than the rest, made it to the first floor landing faster and caught Ichigo just as he walked through the dormitory's door.

Ichigo blinked at their appearance from his slouched position near the door. The hand that he was using to support himself against the wall fell limply to the side as Yuu pushed past Ohira and Grimmjow to check on Ichigo.

Yuu froze halfway through his fussing, "You were…drinking?" His voice was strained.

"Hmm? A little," Ichigo's words were slurred and Grimmjow felt a wave of anger hit him.

"A little?!" Grimmjow roared as he grabbed the front of Ichigo's yukata, "You can't even fucking stand straight!"

"Grimmjow!" Yuu yelled in panic, pulling at Grimmjow's sleeve in an attempt to get him to let go of Ichigo.

Pushing Yuu's hands away without a care, Grimmjow continued to sneer into Ichigo's face, "You fucker, do you know how worried we were?! Here we were hoping that nothing bad happened to you and where did you turned out to be? Enjoying yourself, that's what! Had fun, didn't you?"

"Let go," Ichigo said quietly.

"Hell no," Grimmjow attempted to pull Ichigo up the stairs by dragging him by his yukata.

With a quick shove, Ichigo yanked his clothes out of Grimmjow's grip angrily, "I said to let go, didn't you hear?" He glared back at Grimmjow, "Now fuck off," Without a backward glance, Ichigo stalked up the stairs, pushing Kouhei and Seto aside as he did so.

* * *

"Aren't you going to apologise to him?" Yuu asked Ichigo a few days later, just as they were leaving for morning class.

"To who?"

Yuu rolled his eyes, "You know who. Can't you just say sorry, I mean, you _were_ in the wrong,"

Scowling, Ichigo shoved open their classroom door, "Still, he has no right to manhandle me that way,"

"You're just being awfully petty," Seto piped in as soon as Yuu and Ichigo reached their desk, "Besides, he does have a right. In a way,"

"I still don't see why I have to be the one to yield," Ichigo stubbornly refused.

"Ichigo…" Yuu said his name in exasperation before giving up.

Mentally snorting, Ichigo turned to the front just as their teacher walked in. He did not get why Yuu kept trying to make him apologise. Why not Grimmjow? After all, he was the one at fault.

"Class, listen up," Their teacher spoke loudly and the noise in the classroom lowered, "In a few hours' time, we will be leaving for our trip to the Real World. And for those who have forgotten, today's lessons are all cancelled. Now return to your dormitory and remember to pack light. Any unnecessary items will be confiscated. I will meet all of you in Training Area 1 in two hours. Dismissed,"

There was a light cheer as the students filed out of the room and Ichigo hurriedly followed Yuu as they exited.

"Trip? What trip?" Ichigo hissed.

"Ah right sorry, I forgot to tell you. It's a practical konso lesson. Remember? The soul-cleansing thing we learnt?" Yuu explained as he saw Ichigo's perplexed face.

"I do know what konso is," Here, Ichigo shot Yuu a dirty look, "What I want to know is when did he mention this?"

"That would be the day you went missing on us," Ohira said dryly as he caught up to the pair.

Ichigo gave an uncomfortable twitch.

"If you really want to make it up to us, you have to make up with Grimmjow," Seto joined in, "This tension is just about killing us,"

"I'm not at fault," Ichigo's face went back to its customary scowl.

"Stubborn," The three of them muttered as Ichigo walked ahead of them.

Two hours later, the four of them were standing at Training Area 1and clutching a singular sheet of paper with different numbers on them. Scratching his head, Ichigo tried to recall what Renji and Rukia had told him about their konso lessons. As he did so, his eyes drifted to the cheery and busty woman who was standing right beside their instructor. He gave a resigned sigh.

"Hey guys, what numbers you've gotten?" Kouhei walked up to them, tugging an unwilling Grimmjow along.

"3, 7, 14 and 6," Seto pointed to himself, Ohira, Yuu and Ichigo in turn.

"Shame, none of us are in the same team. I'm in 5, Grimmjow's in 13 and they're in 9, 1 and 2," Kouhei gestured towards Takeshi, Ryuuha and Rin who were right behind him.

"What's a Vice Captain doing here anyway?" Ohira finally pointed out the fact that was bothering Ichigo.

The group only shrugged in response. Grimmjow's and Ichigo's eyes met involuntarily as they did so and both of them gave a small noise of irritation each before averting their attention elsewhere. Ichigo could just feel Rangiku's risen eyebrow boring into him.

"Gather in your teams now. Team 1 on my left,"

There was a hurried shuffle as the students scrambled to follow instructions. In his mind, Ichigo had no doubt their anxiousness was also partly due to Rangiku's imposing presence.

"Today, instead of a seated officer, we have the honour of having a Vice Captain supervise our lesson. Please welcome Matsumoto-FukuTaichou," There was a rousing applause and Ichigo could just see Rangiku attempting to hold herself back from traumatising the young minds of the other students.

Their teacher held up a hand to quieten the students, "Also, each team will be assigned a sixth year student as team leader to help in guiding you through the konso process. Your team will report directly to your team leader. Any questions?"

Nodding in approval as the students shook their heads, their instructor proceeded to open the gate for them. Ichigo took the moment to glance at his team. In terms of reiatsu, they had more than what he had access to in his restrained state. They gave a nod to each other in acknowledgement before their leader stepped up and led them through the Senkaimon. Ichigo didn't miss the way that Rangiku subtly joined his team as they stepped through the gate. Rangiku only gave a wink in response to Ichigo's wary look.

A few seconds later, they stepped out and Ichigo appraised the unfamiliar surroundings. _Good, at least there won't be anyone here that would recognise me. God knows how many people in Karakura could see spirits now._ Their team went straight to their assigned spot where there were already a few souls wandering aimlessly around.

Their leader turned to face them, introducing himself, "I'm Kuroda and I'll go through briefly the gist of performing a good konso," He gestured for the rest of the team to follow him as he stopped before a soul.

Ichigo hung back as Kuroda went through his explanation. His eyes shifted away from his team and landed on Rangiku. _Oh, she's doing her job? Or is she terrorising some poor guy?_ Ichigo shook his head sympathetically. A shock of teal hair came into sight as Rangiku stepped off to a side and Ichigo froze.

"Oi, it's your turn,"

Ichigo turned his head sharply when he heard their team leader calling him. Apologising, Ichigo took up his blank zanpakutou and brought it down onto the soul in front of him. He blinked as the soul disappeared in a flurry of screaming and cursing.

"You have to be more gentle, otherwise you're just causing them unnecessary pain," Rangiku's admonishing voice was right behind him.

"Matsumoto-FukuTaichou!" The rest of his team stood at attention and bowed stiffly.

Rangiku gave a lazy wave of her hand before addressing Kuroda, "You're the team leader right? Mind if I bring this guy aside to refine his skill?" She jabbed a finger in Ichigo's direction, "Judging from what I've seen, he's quite bad at it and needs a lot of help,"

"Of course!"

Ichigo gave a scowl and rolled his eyes at the way Kuroda had immediately complied with Rangiku's request. The other two of his team-mates were also giving him dirty looks, no doubt jealous that he could have an individual lesson with a very well-endowed Vice Captain.

Once a safe distance away from any other students, Ichigo's hand shot out just as Rangiku attempted to launch herself to hug Ichigo. Rangiku gave a fake pout for her wasted effort.

"Why're you here? I thought usually the Division would only send lower seated officers?" Ichigo frowned.

"Well, I requested and Taichou very nicely agreed," She gave a victory smirk which Ichigo took to mean that she had bullied Toushirou into it, "Besides, I've wanted to check up on you after you walked out on Renji last week,"

"He deserved it,"

"Not saying he didn't," Rangiku whistled a little as she turned around, "You know, in actual truth, I don't think he changed much,"

"Eh?" Ichigo gave a confused sound before he looked at where Rangiku had been watching for the last few seconds, "He's different," Ichigo grunted when he realised that Rangiku was staring at Grimmjow.

"His reiatsu feels the same," Rangiku pointed out, "And technically, his soul is still the same,"

"But he doesn't have his memories,"

"So?" There was an exasperated tone in her voice, "Look, you've heard stories where the husband got in some accident and forgot everything right? Remember what their wives did, they stuck by their husband and gave them support!"

"Except that at least the husband knows that he has a wife," Ichigo dug his heels into ground and took up his zanpakutou to pretend that he was practicing konso.

"You could tell him,"

"Don't make me walk out on you as well," Ichigo said warningly.

"You wouldn't dare," Rangiku gave a smirk.

"Try me," Ichigo crossed his arm and glared hard.

Rangiku rolled her eyes and gave him a light shove back to his team, "Unfortunately, I have other teams that I need to supervise so I hope that you would remember my advice," She said loudly when they neared the rest of his team.

Ichigo merely nodded as he went along with Rangiku's story. She gave a small wave before flitting off to the next group. Ichigo gave a small sigh as he felt three reiatsu pressures on him.

"Ichigo!" Seto jumped him from behind, "You lucky pig!" Wrapping his arm around Ichigo's neck, he pulled Ichigo away from the three killer glares, "How did you get _her_ to talk to you?!"

"Eh? Who?" Ichigo pushed off Seto's arm as they stopped in front of Ohira and Yuu, "You guys are done with your konso lessons?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it was relatively easy," Ohira nodded, "Looks like Grimmjow and Kouhei are done too,"

Ichigo turned to face them just as Seto waved to motion them over.

"Hey Grimmjow!" There was an unfamiliar shout and Ichigo watched as Grimmjow twisted around to look.

"Azuma-senpai," Grimmjow greeted him as he signalled for Kouhei to go ahead and join the group first, "Is something the matter?"

Azuma's eyes shifted to the large group that was near Grimmjow and fidgeted slightly. Ichigo didn't like the feeling he was getting.

"Oh, I'm just wondering er…" Azuma turned slightly such that his back was facing the group, "If you're going to the year-end party with anyone? Cause I'm looking for a partner," His voice was cheerful but Ichigo could tell that he was nervous.

_Anyone would be if they had to ask someone on a date in front of a crowd of people._ Ichigo added in his mind. There was slight stab of pain at the word 'date'.

Startled, Grimmjow's eyes drifted to one side and landed on his group of friends. He frowned, all of them were strangely quiet. His eyes fell onto Ichigo. Ichigo's face was unreadable.

Keeping his eyes trained onto Ichigo, Grimmjow gave a light smirk, "Sure senpai, I would _love_ to be your date,"

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

you guys have such strong reaction to grimmjow going to the party with someone else… relax, hahah…

warning for this chapter: please stay calm and don't be angry with grimmjow or me XP

list of OCs who had appeared to help you keep track:  
- Kanai Yuusuke (ichigo's first friend in the Academy)  
- Ohira Kuranosuke (ichigo's roommate)  
- Seto Hizanshi (ichigo's roommate)  
- xx Chiiyaki (Yuu's childhood friend)  
- Takada Kouhei (have an interest in ichi)  
- xx Takeshi (grimm's roommate)  
- Kuchiki Ryuuha (grimm's roommate)  
- Kuchiki Rin (ryuuha's twin sister)  
- Azuma xx (senior who invited Grimmjow to the party)

disclaimer: don't own Bleach

* * *

**Eternity  
****VII**

* * *

Moodily, Ichigo tugged at the sleeves of his dark blue yukata. His three other dorm-mates were making a ruckus as they prepared for the party. Ichigo, on the other hand, could not be bothered about it.

He remembered what he had told Renji. That he had accepted the fact that Grimmjow would never think of him in that way and that he was moving on. Ichigo smiled wryly at the memory, he knew it was a lie. And then there was the confusion between Grimmjow and Grimm. He had always thought that they were two different people, so logically thinking, Grimmjow's action should not bother him.

It did. Ichigo realised that when Grimmjow agreed to being someone else's date. It hurt.

There was a sudden knock on their door and Ichigo gave a start. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Ichigo hurriedly picked himself up from his bed. He threw a glare at his dorm-mates before he strode towards the door and opened it.

"Hey," Kouhei was looking nervous as he attempted a smile at Ichigo, "Er, I'm here to… pick you up…?"

Ichigo blinked. That statement cut through the previous haze of Ichigo's self-pity and Ichigo mentally thanked Kouhei for it. Outwardly though, Ichigo had to stop himself from sniggering. Kouhei gave a small protest at having Ichigo snubbed his effort of being gentlemanly. Coughing, Ichigo held out his arm as though to escort Kouhei instead. Kouhei smacked it down viciously.

Still laughing, Ichigo turned back to his room, "Oi, we're going ahead first. You guys better hurry if you don't want all the sake to be taken," His words were met by several crashes and curses as Seto promptly tripped over the ends of Ohira's obi.

"Why are they in such a mess?" Kouhei frowned.

"Oh, that?" Ichigo waved a hand in the air lazily as they walked down the corridor, "They're just a bunch of sloths that do things last minute,"

Kouhei snorted, "From what I've heard, you are even more last minute than them for your exam," He grinned as Ichigo scowled, "Or maybe, you're just eager to meet me?" Kouhei teased.

"You wish," Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Kouhei gave a short laugh. He knew where he stood now and he harboured no illusion as to why Ichigo had agreed to go as his partner. After nearly a year, Ichigo had finally caught on to Kouhei's interest in him when Kouhei asked him to the party. It had taken much persuasion on Kouhei's part to convince Ichigo that they could still go as dates even if Ichigo was not – and never will be – interested in him. It was painful, Kouhei admitted to himself, but at least they could still be friends.

They entered the large hall that had been transformed into a decent party venue. The loud music and lights were still a far cry from those clubs in the Real World but Ichigo had to concede that the planners had done a pretty good job over all. Not that Ichigo had high expectations in the first place since he had thought it would be one of those boring social gathering where people sat down and chat.

Eagerly pulling on Kouhei's sleeves, they made their way to the drinks' table where Ichigo immediately searched for those bottles of sake that their various instructors had promised. Kouhei gave him a pointed disapproving look when Ichigo returned with two bottles.

"I could always keep the other bottle for myself…" Ichigo trailed off when Kouhei refused to take a bottle.

Kouhei took one off Ichigo's hand instantly.

"Thought so," Ichigo gave an infuriatingly knowing smirk as he drank his sake.

Growling, Kouhei pulled the bottle away, "At least don't drink so much this time. You don't want Grimmjow to be mad at you right?" He knew it was the wrong thing to say when Ichigo turned to glower at him.

Just to infuriate Kouhei further, Ichigo purposely took an even bigger gulp from his bottle. Ichigo grimaced at the look on Kouhei's face before pulling him to the dance floor. The music was far from Ichigo's taste and he vaguely wondered if the Academy had any more recent tracks. The tune being played sounded like it was from the Sixties and Ichigo was willing to bet that Renji had a hand in supplying the music. He winced, once he got back to Seireitei, he was going to introduce some updated music to the Shinigami.

Languidly, the pair moved with the crowd and Kouhei watched interestedly at a couple who were dancing in a weird manner. He pointed it out to Ichigo and Ichigo had to stop himself from laughing. Ballroom dancing to Sixties music, he never thought he would see this.

"It looks nice," Rin commented beside his ear and Ichigo jumped, "Very refined,"

Ichigo muttered under his breath, "Sure, but with the wrong kind of music,"

"Yo!" Kouhei greeted her cheerfully, "Do you know how to dance that…?" He gestured to the couple as an explanation.

Rin shook her head. Beside her, Ryuuha had appeared.

"Are you two _dates_?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

Ryuuha frowned, "Nobody said that we had to have dates in order to come to the party,"

"_What_?!" Ichigo rounded on Kouhei who was laughing very nervously.

"Do any of you guys have any idea how to dance?!" Yuu's voice was desperate as he hissed silently from behind Rin.

"No,"

"Nope,"

"Not a clue,"

"We're going to make a fool out of ourselves," Seto moaned as he materialised out of nowhere.

Ichigo frowned, "Hey, how did you guys move so fast?" He tried to explain when everyone started staring at him, "Seto, Ohira and Takeshi seemed to appear so suddenly…" With a dawning look of comprehension, Ichigo took up his sake bottle and peered at it before smirking in a satisfied manner, "This is good stuff," He took another swig.

"Yes yes," Ohira rolled his eyes as he pulled the bottle away, "But that's not the main point. The main point is how are we going to survive on the floor without looking like idiots??"

"You are far too worked up over trivial things," Ichigo started swaying towards the stage.

Rin and Ryuuha exchanged looks before Rin spoke up, "We would be heading to the refreshments' table over there," They disappeared hastily.

"What's going on?" Takeshi asked suspiciously as he watched Ichigo move away from them.

Grabbing a new bottle from the table next to him, Ichigo weaved through the crowd to get to the self-appointed DJ. Judging from his looks, Ichigo doubted that the DJ had even properly done research on all the songs he had been given. Ichigo gave a short whistle as he saw the equipments on hand. Such sleek technology and they were letting it go to waste by playing Sixties music that was not even recorded in proper quality? What a waste.

As he got closer though, Ichigo could see that the DJ was confused. From his expression, Ichigo could guess that it was the first time he had been in contact with such technology. Luckily, the speakers and players were part of a home entertainment system instead of the usual turntables, something which Ichigo knew how to operate. Ichigo ignored the curious looks that many on the floor were giving him and quickly grabbed the pile of CDs that were overlooked.

The DJ was staring at him wide-eyed as he stopped the music and spoke clearly into the microphone in front of him, "Oi, were you guys really hyped up by those music?"

There were some anxious glances around before the audience decided to shake their head a little. Ichigo gave a short sympathetic look to the DJ which was promptly waved aside. Apparently the DJ was not enjoying himself as well. Ichigo gave a short thank that none of the Academy instructors would attend such functions.

Choosing a CD that was more recent, Ichigo popped it into the player. Instantly, the room was filled with loud rock music. The crowd seemed to be taken aback and Ichigo scratched the back of his head absentmindedly. Maybe this was not the correct type as well. His mind flashed to the sweating and grinding that he had witnessed in a random club in the Real World and he winced. Definitely did not match with the general Shinigami population image. He made to remove the CD.

A hand stopped him and he glanced at the DJ. The DJ was smiling as he pointed to the crowd before giving Ichigo the thumbs-up. The students were moving to the music with some occasional idiot performing weird movements that had everyone copying.

"At least the music fits the weird dance now," The DJ said to Ichigo.

Ichigo had to laugh. Relieved, he continued pulling out more CDs from the stack before passing them to the DJ. The DJ gave a nod of grateful thanks as Ichigo disappeared back into the crowd. Ichigo belatedly noted that the number of students seemed to have increased.

"Ichigo!"

His friends surrounded him in a matter of minutes and Ohira grabbed his shoulders in greeting, pulling him closer to the group so that they could hear each other over the loud music.

"How the heck did you know how to operate those _things_?" Seto asked in awe.

Ichigo gave him a weird look, "I didn't die that long ago," He smirked, "Unlike you, old man,"

Seto froze. Ohira and Yuu started gesturing wildly. Even Kouhei and Takeshi seemed to frown at the expression.

"Old man? Old man? Old man?!" Seto shrieked right into Ichigo's ear.

Wincing, Ichigo stared in disbelief as Seto started ranting and raving over the din of the music. _Is he that sensitive about his age?_ He looked to Kouhei for help when he realised that Yuu had been pulled away by Chii and Takeshi had disappeared, mumbling out some excuse or another.

Kouhei glanced down at his hand and in a moment of inspiration, thrust his half-full sake bottle into Seto's hand. Ohira took the cue and helped in forcing some of the alcohol down Seto's throat. Winking at Ichigo discretely, Ohira disappeared with Seto in tow.

Ichigo groaned.

"What's wrong?" Kouhei pulled Ichigo nearer to the centre of the floor.

Giving an apologetic look to Kouhei, Ichigo explained, "They probably think that something is going on between us. You know, since I accepted being your date and all," Here, Ichigo turned murderous, "Especially since it was not even necessary to have one,"

Kouhei gulped audibly, the strange prickling that had developed when Ichigo was explaining was gone as soon as that gaze was turned onto him. Suddenly, he wished he had been more truthful about the circumstances with Ichigo.

Ichigo took a swallow of his sake before closing his eyes, allowing the familiar music to wash over him. He remembered hearing it a few years back when he went back to the Real World to visit his family. Karin had it on her player.

Letting out a small relieved sound when he saw Ichigo closed his eyes, Kouhei allowed himself to look around the dance floor. He made a face when he realised that he was the only not moving to the music. Even Ichigo was swaying slightly.

"Relax," Ichigo poked Kouhei in the forehead.

His muscles loosened at those words and Kouhei found himself shifting with the music. Trusting his body to follow the beat of the music, Kouhei allowed his eyes to wander. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Yuu was dancing with Chii at the outer edge. Takeshi had found a girl. Seto and Ohira were by the sake table and even Rin and Ryuuha seemed to be having fun chatting with some others that Kouhei did not know. And ah –

Grimmjow.

Kouhei tensed for a moment. He glanced down in front of him. Ichigo seemed to be oblivious to Grimmjow's presence. Kouhei prayed that it would stay that way because he did not think that Ichigo would want to see Grimmjow dancing dirty with that Azuma-senpai.

Cursing mentally, Kouhei tried to maneuver the two of them further away from Grimmjow and Azuma. Now, the only thing he wanted to do was to avoid getting Ichigo heartbroken. As hard as he had tried to deny for the past few months, he had already seen how devoted Ichigo was to Grimmjow. He hated it. Hated how Grimmjow did not realise this devotion and hated how Ichigo did not seem to see it. It was as if Ichigo's devotion had already long been built into Ichigo's sub-consciousness.

Kouhei nudged Ichigo, all the while making sure that his body was blocking Ichigo's view of Grimmjow, "Let's get something to drink," He held up his empty hands.

Bemused, Ichigo nodded before turning to head for the sake table. Kouhei almost felt a pinch of guilt as Ichigo unsuspectingly went along with his words. _Protect Ichigo, protect Ichigo._ He kept repeating the words in his mind as he led Ichigo away from the throes of moving bodies. When had the party gotten so heated up?

Out of the corner of his eyes, Kouhei could see the tell-tale teal hair moving closer to them. _Fuck_. He had not realised that Ichigo was not moving in a straight line. Grimmjow was definitely not helping matters since he was also gradually moving towards them. Kouhei could almost feel Grimmjow's intense gaze on him. _Why is he getting jealous when he was the one who keeps rejecting Ichigo?_ Kouhei would never be able to understand Grimmjow's mind.

They were at the edge of the crowd when Ichigo stopped. Turning around slowly, Ichigo made eye contact with Grimmjow. And Kouhei cursed, he forgot about something called reiatsu.

Ichigo's expression shifted rapidly from one to another. Confusion, realisation, anger, understanding, sadness and more anger flashed across his face. Cautiously, Kouhei twisted around as well to see the cause. Azuma-senpai's arms were around Grimmjow and the pair seemed to be surrounded by more seniors, presumably Azuma-senpai's friends. Azuma-senpai was pulling Grimmjow nearer and they seemed to be laughing at something.

Kouhei shot a glance at Ichigo before attempting to tug Ichigo away, "C'mon,"

Ichigo closed his eyes as he heard Kouhei's desperation. He knew that Kouhei was trying to avoid this the whole night. He took a deep breath, Grimmjow was not going to affect him, Ichigo told himself firmly. He opened his eyes and made to turn back around when something caught his eyes and sent a wave of shock throughout his entire body.

Grimmjow was kissing the senior.

Frozen in place, Ichigo could only watch as the two continued making out on the dance floor. The friends surrounding them were catcalling in approval. Slowly Grimmjow's eyes opened and he stared right back at Ichigo. Ichigo felt the world shrink to just him and Grimmjow who still had his mouth attached to the senior. Grimmjow's lips twitched upwards in a taunting smirk before he proceeded to plunge his tongue into Azuma's mouth. His eyes were firmly trained onto Ichigo's.

The movement of Grimmjow's tongue sent Ichigo reeling in shock. Pushing Kouhei's concern away, Ichigo spun around and dazedly made his way to the sake table. He did not see Yuu's and Chii's waves as he took a few bottles and moved towards the entrance of the hall. Ichigo snarled as some stranger blocked his path before he viciously shoved the person aside. He stepped out into the fresh air in the corridor.

Ichigo drained a whole bottle of sake on the spot before smashing the empty bottle into the nearest wall. He was angry. Angry that Grimmjow was toying with him. From Grimmjow's action, Ichigo knew that whatever Grimmjow had just done was to an attempt to get Ichigo railed up. _Well, congratulations. You succeeded. Asshole._

"Hey pretty, come play with us," In a blink of an eye, Ichigo was surrounded by strangers leering at him.

Ichigo frowned. When had they gathered? His reflexes must have been dulled by the alcohol if he did not realise their presence until they spoke to him. Ichigo's stance was relaxed as he quickly looked up and down the corridor. No one else was present. Good, if he took his frustrations on them, nobody would know it was him. And they would not dare to report him. After all, nothing was more humiliating than being defeated by a drunk.

Smirking as one of the man made a grab for him, Ichigo allowed himself to be pinned down by two others, "Oi, are you guys stupid?" Ichigo asked as he took a drink from his bottle.

"Wha- ?" The student never got to finish his sentence when he was sent flying with a kick from Ichigo.

There was a tense moment before a tall imposing student, whom Ichigo assumed was the ringleader of this small gang, motioned for more people to hold Ichigo down. Getting bored and just wanting to wallow in self-pity now that the most of his anger had died off, Ichigo swung his fist at the nearest figure.

His elbow met the ribs of another stranger as he swept out with his legs and hit the shin of the ringleader. The now empty sake bottle shattered as Ichigo barely twisted around and threw it with deadly accuracy into the face of an attacker who was intending to creep out from behind him. There was a loud shriek as the porcelain cut into the attacker's face. The flailing arms that resulted took out two others who were right beside the attacker.

"Get out of my way," Ichigo said as dangerously as he could while managing not to lean against the wall for support.

The remaining students made to scram when they realised that Ichigo was capable of fighting even when he was drunk. Snorting at their naivety, Ichigo moved forward and grabbed one of them. The rest of the survivors froze.

"Wrong direction. Get back to the party,"

Without another word, the group quickly turned and rushed off in the direction where Ichigo had gestured. They tripped over their friends and was about to pick them up when Ichigo gave them a warning glance. They disappeared immediately.

Ichigo groaned as the last of his 'attackers' turned the corner. There seemed to be a concert going in his head as drums pounded heavily against his ears. He reached out an arm to prop himself against the wall to stop the tilting of the ground. His arms felt heavy and his muscles were burning. That was a good clue to Ichigo that he had drank too much and tried to do too much in his drunken state. _Not good._

"Ichigo!"

Wincing at the loud noise that sent lightning into his brain, Ichigo forced himself to lift his head up. A blurred figure came into his view and he only managed to identify it as Yuu before he passed out completely.

"Ichigo!" Yuu cried out again when Ichigo collapsed onto the floor.

Struggling with getting Ichigo onto his back, Yuu briefly surveyed the scene. A few seniors were lying on the floor with several bruises and injuries littering their skin. Yuu knew without a doubt that Ichigo was responsible for it. _Who is Ichigo exactly? _Yuu gave a resigned sigh before he continued with his attempt to haul Ichigo back into their dormitory.

"Bastard," Ichigo muttered.

Yuu paused in his steps. Was Ichigo awake?

"Lying... asshole,"

Yuu rolled his eyes this time before carrying on with his task of moving Ichigo up the stairs. Why the hell did he listen to Kouhei anyway? Kouhei should be the one doing this instead.

"...toying," Ichigo's words were severely slurred.

Finally reaching their dormitory, Yuu kicked open the door with his foot while trying not to drop Ichigo. He stumbled a few more steps before throwing Ichigo onto the first bed he could reach. As long as Ichigo did not puke on the bed, it did not really matter whose bed he would be sleeping on for the night. Besides, Ohira can be the one to move Ichigo if he wanted his bed back.

"…Grimm…"

Yuu's eyes narrowed. Ichigo's voice was very soft but he was sure he had not heard wrongly. So this was all Grimmjow's fault again? _Figures_.

* * *

Grimmjow ambled out of his room the next morning, not keen to face the wrath of anybody. Kouhei had given him a talking-to last night and honestly, he was quite pleased overall. Based on Kouhei's heated account, Ichigo was not as unaffected as he showed himself to be.

He scratched his head at that. Maybe he should stop provoking Ichigo?

"Grimmjow!"

Careful not to turn his head too quickly in case the effects of the alcohol had not worn off, Grimmjow greeted the senior casually, "Azuma," _Let's hope he does not get any ideas._

"Yo, we're going off to the beach for the break, do you want to join us?" Azuma's voice was cheerful.

"Sorry, I have to serve detention during the break,"

"Oh, that's too bad," Azuma put an arm around Grimmjow, "Maybe next time then?"

Detachedly, Grimmjow removed the arm from his shoulder, "Senpai," He began as respectfully as he could, "Last night was a one-off thing. We were both drunk," Grimmjow offered an explanation, not intending to get into a fight this early in the morning.

Azuma's face fell and Grimmjow could tell that he had thought far too deeply into Grimmjow's action last night. _Fuck, we just kissed, that's all._

"A-ah, I see," Azuma tried to smile the injury off, "I'll see you around then," He gave a small wave before quickly walking away.

Scoffing, Grimmjow watched as Azuma turned a corner and disappeared. Azuma was a little too clingy for his taste. And nope, did not have the ring he was looking for.

Grimmjow swore, he was going to find the owner of the other ring and clear everything up. Nothing else would deter him and nothing else would change his mind. He was getting sick of the confusion in his mind.

* * *

"Urgh…" Ichigo whimpered as he sat up too quickly in his bed.

Ichigo moved such that his foot could touch the ground. He clutched his head in his hand. What had happened last night? Okay, the party, the sake, the dancing and…oh.

With a burst of anger, Ichigo reached down his loosen yukata and gripped the ring in his hand. He yanked harshly and ripped the ring and chain off his neck. The skin tingled a moment at the pain and Ichigo stopped his actions to allow the pain to pass. Bending down slightly, he pulled a plain wooden box from the bottom drawer of his cupboard. Looking at the ring for a final time, Ichigo threw it into the box and shut it firmly. He replaced the box back at the bottom.

A glass of murky solution appeared right in front of his eyes as he straightened up, "It'll help your hangover," Ohira's voice was cautiously soft so as not to trigger Ichigo's headache.

"Thanks," Ichigo took the glass gratefully and gulped down the contents, "Argh, what's in it?!" He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand in disgust.

"You don't want to know," Seto chirped from next to Ohira, "But it works wonders,"

Feeling his headache receding, Ichigo stood up slowly. His three friends were surrounding him and Ichigo felt like he was missing something.

"Are you okay?" Yuu asked, concerned.

"My headache is almost gone," Ichigo offered but he could tell that was not what Yuu was referring to.

The three of them exchanged glances and Ichigo frowned. What happened?

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Yuu's voice was tentative.

_Oh right. Yuu was the one who helped me back into the room. Wait, did he see the destruction I caused? Damn._

"He meant with Grimmjow," Ohira said bluntly when he saw Ichigo's expression changing.

Ichigo stiffened, "Nothing happened," He made to walk past them to reach the bathroom.

"Ichigo – "

"Have you guys packed? I thought you're leaving for the Kuchiki villa today?" Ichigo interrupted.

"Yes well, we finished packing. Ichigo, don't change the subject – "

"You have those extra lessons today right?" This time it was Seto who interrupted Ohira.

Behind him, Ichigo could feel Ohira giving an exasperated look to Seto. Ichigo half-turned in time to see Yuu shaking his head silently and gesturing in some weird manner. His hand stopped in mid-air when he realised that Ichigo was staring at him.

"Er, um," Yuu fished around for something to say, "I er, don't get it," He hurriedly continued at Ichigo's questioning gaze, "I thought you said you don't have to attend the extra lessons. Why did it suddenly changed?"

Ichigo gave a dark look at the stretch of wall behind the trio, "The instructors _felt_ that I needed more help if I wanted to try for the fast-paced program next year,"

"Fast-paced program?" Seto echoed.

"The one where you complete the six years Academy courses in four or five years? You guys would be signing up for the program right?" Ichigo reminded them.

The three of them exchanged looks again before Yuu said slowly, "We never thought that far…"

"In any case, I will have to pull up my grades if I even want to consider finishing the Academy early," Ichigo pulled his towel from the rack outside the bathroom door.

"Hold on a second," Ohira stopped him, "So you're saying that you are giving up going to the villa to enjoy yourselves so that you can pull up your grades? And this is so that… you could follow us up if we decide to join the program?"

Ichigo gave a sidelong contemplative look, "That about sums it up,"

There was silence before Seto lunged for him, "Goddamnit Ichigo! Now we're going to feel guilty for enjoying yourselves while you slog all the way through break for us!"

Ichigo sidestepped easily and Seto crashed into the wall, "You think way too much,"

* * *

Stopping outside the teacher's office, Ichigo took a deep breath. _One month of hell, here I come._ He slide opened the door and bowed a little to the teacher in front of him.

Closing the door behind him, Ichigo stepped to a side and took a place near some other students. He figured that they were also here for the extra lessons. Ichigo glanced up the row, they were slowly eyeing him as well, looking from his hair to his face to his body. They had faces of displeasure and Ichigo wondered why. _Maybe because I'm in the best class and I still have to attend such lessons? Or maybe wondering why am I even in the best class? _Ichigo gave a non-committal shrug.

"Now, the lot of you students here are some of the worst in your class and level," The teacher began harshly, "And I am not going to sugarcoat my words. In the following month, you will work hard to pull your grades up or risk being retained a year," He eyed them carefully.

The row of students visibly straightened up. Nobody was keen on being retained.

"The worst of you will be paired with teachers and the rest will be put with some of the better students. Nevertheless, you are supposed to give your full respect to your student partner since they had put in a lot of time and effort to draw up a revision timetable for you,"

_…so I'll be put with a student? _Ichigo scowled. _It better not be some bastard who will just laugh and criticise me._

"Of course some of you may get along well with your partner since they are your friends and have volunteered their time for you," The teacher continued wryly before standing up and motioning for the students to follow him.

They walked out of the room in silence and stopped when their teacher raised his hand. It was a larger hall they entered and there was already a row of students waiting for them inside. Ichigo's group filed inside and stood in a row facing the student-teachers.

"Your partner already knows who you are and will come to find you. Those who have no partner will follow me and I will introduce you to the teachers who will be helping you," The teacher gestured the student-teachers forward.

Ichigo glanced left and right as the some of the student-teachers started approaching his neighbours. Who would be his partner? Someone from his class or some senior?

Someone stopped in front of him and Ichigo had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing correctly, "You!"

"Is that any way to greet me?" Grimmjow pointed out, "I helped to plan your training timetable you know,"

"What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you had to serve detention?!" Ichigo had to force himself to lower his volume.

"This is my detention,"

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

goodness, i finally managed to finish this chapter… sorry for the long wait, blehh… hope you enjoy this though (: haven't had time to check through properly so i'll do it soon, blehh

first of all, please pardon any OOC-ness on grimm's part, especially towards the end…second, some good news (i suppose), there will be a timeskip soon, maybe chap 11 or so since i think it would be rather boring if i don't do it, haha XP hmmm, bad news, there's going to be another big loop before we come to that so yar, frustrated? well, i can tell you the ending "they lived happily ever after", not kidding, though i may not end it with such a cliché line

yes, special thanks to _Hiei098_ for giving me so many ideas and allowing me to have free reign over them *insert evil laughter*

shouts to:  
_Shinigami240_: sorry about hanatarou, can't find any place to put him in… eh, but he'll definitely appear soon, i say…maybe chap 9 or 10  
_Hiei098_: hey hey, hope it turns out something like you envision? (know what i'm talking about right?) anyway, PM or smthg after you finished reading alright? i need to hit you with a few ideas XP

list of OCs who had appeared to help you keep track:  
- Kanai Yuusuke (ichigo's first friend in the Academy)  
- Ohira Kuranosuke (ichigo's roommate)  
- Seto Hizanshi (ichigo's roommate)  
- xx Chiiyaki (Yuu's childhood friend)  
- Takada Kouhei (have an interest in ichi)  
- xx Takeshi (grimm's roommate)  
- Kuchiki Ryuuha (grimm's roommate)  
- Kuchiki Rin (ryuuha's twin sister)

disclaimer: don't own bleach

* * *

**Eternity  
****VIII**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked suspiciously as Grimmjow led him down a corridor in an unfamiliar part of the Academy.

"Special training room," Grimmjow glanced back and grinned, "In fact, the room might be a little too big for you, twit,"

Ichigo growled. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw another pair of students turning towards the staircase heading for the next floor. He frowned.

"Each pair of students has a floor to themselves," Grimmjow explained, correctly guessing Ichigo's question, "And here we are," He slide opened the door.

Ichigo could only gape. _How many of Urahara's training room exist?!_

"It's actually only an 'illusion', the supposed sky above is connected to the next floor so if they happened to drill a hole through all the rock and stuff, it'll connect to here,"

Ichigo took several moments to allow the weird image that was conjured up to sink in. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. _Sounds like a cheap imitation of the actual room._

"We'll be stuck here for a month or so…" Grimmjow had turned around as they stopped in front of a small barren area that was surrounded by high rocks, "Er…"

Not getting what Grimmjow was trying to say, Ichigo gave a half-nonchalant shrug before he stepped past Grimmjow to examine their sleeping area. _At least they gave us futons instead of straw mats._ A table stood near one of the rocks with some books and scrolls neatly stacked next to it along with several ink and brushes. Firewood was piled high in a corner and various pots and pans of different sizes were set next to it. Ichigo rolled his eyes. _Is a kitchen too much to ask for?_

"It can't be that difficult for them to actually provide a half-decent house, right?" Ichigo gestured to the lack of roof.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, "Not like it's going to rain in a room, so why would they build a shelter for?"

"Wonderful. So no shelter, no private bathing area, no changing area, no proper sleeping area and the best part, no proper kitchen to cook the food in. This is like throwing us into the fucking wilderness!"

"You just sounded like an extremely spoilt brat," Grimmjow pointed out as he strode towards the small table in the corner.

"I am stating a fact," Ichigo crossed his arms.

"So," Grimmjow began sarcastically, "My dear princess, do I have to invite you to the table or do I have to roll out the red carpet?"

"Shut up," Ichigo glared as he walked around to the table and sat down opposite of Grimmjow.

"Let's get started, seeing that you would probably need all the time that you can get,"

Ichigo bit back a retort at Grimmjow's smug look.

"Theory of Kidou. First of all, is there anything that you actually know?"

Clenching and unclenching his fist under the table, Ichigo willed himself to calm down. _Don't rise, don't rise._

"Thought so, let's start from the basics," Grimmjow ignored the indignant and disbelieving look Ichigo was giving him.

"Rule number 1, get your incantations correct,"

"I _know_ that!"

"Rule number 2, control the amount of reiatsu you put into your spell," Grimmjow said louder.

"I kno -!"

"Rule number 3, pract –"

"Don't ignore me, you bastard!" Ichigo threw the book in front of him at Grimmjow who caught it calmly.

"Rule number 3, practice makes perfect," Grimmjow finished and gave a condescending smirk at a fuming Ichigo, "Now then, without looking at the books, see if you can recite all the incantations for Bakudou and Hadou one through thirty,"

"_What_?!"

* * *

"That asshole," Ichigo muttered under his breath as he sank himself deeper into the healing hot spring.

"Not my fault that you can't remember any of the incantations," Grimmjow said as he approached the hot spring, effectively shocking Ichigo.

Spluttering as he spit out the water he had accidentally swallowed when he slipped on the rocks, Ichigo retorted, "Did you honestly expect me to know all those weird sentences off my head? At least give me some warning!" _Besides, it's not as if I actually needed incantations to work a kidou. I can fire a Black Coffin without saying anything just fine._

Grimmjow eyed him lazily with one eye, "You did study for the final exam, didn't you,"

"That was a few weeks ago!"

"Actually, it's only a week and a half. Is your memory that bad, loser?" Grimmjow gave Ichigo the usual arrogant smirk.

"Well, sorry for having more important things to remember," Ichigo snapped back.

Grimmjow snorted, "Like what? Life at the Academy is so mind-numbingly boring,"

_Have to agree with him on that_. Ichigo sank thoughtfully into the water, unconsciously letting out a stream of air from his mouth and causing bubbles to rise to the surface of the water.

Grimmjow only raised an eyebrow at Ichigo's childish actions. He settled himself onto the rock as comfortably as he could and rested his head on a small rock near the edge. The lights in the training room had been adjusted such that it would follow the time of the day. Currently, the entire room was nearly pitch black save for the lights illuminating the hot spring and those surrounding their sleeping area. Bored, Grimmjow gave up trying to see the ceiling in the poor lighting and turned his head on its side to face Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes were closed and he looked like he was sleeping. With a frown, Grimmjow reached out and kicked Ichigo in the shin. Ichigo responded with a yelp and a glare before purposely moving a few inches to get out of Grimmjow's kicking range. _Well, two can play this game. _Grimmjow smirked lightly.

Eyeing Grimmjow's expression warily, Ichigo watched as Grimmjow moved nearer and recovered the distance that he had put between them. In an instant, Ichigo knew what Grimmjow was up to and hastily shifted a few more inches away, just in time to avoid Grimmjow's leg.

The sudden maniacal grin that burst out on Grimmjow's face was so achingly familiar that Ichigo forgot to continue moving.

Grimmjow's feet hit Ichigo's knees and from the startled look that took over the maniacal expression, Ichigo could tell that he had not really expected to connect with any part on Ichigo's body. That was all Ichigo's mind could process before his line of sight was cut off by the water that was suddenly all over the place. The darkness clouding his vision and the water entering his lungs made it hard for him to think.

In a second, he felt himself being hauled up and was half-thrown onto the hard ground. Ichigo gasped at the impact but instead of air, he choked and accidentally breathed in the remaining water that was still in his mouth. He started hacking. _Air…!_

Warm air suddenly filled his mouth and Ichigo felt it being forced down towards his lungs. Pushing up at the weight on him and feeling it shift back, he managed to gurgle out the water he had inhaled. Ichigo coughed and opened his eyes a little.

Grimmjow was there, crouching over Ichigo with a worried expression on his face. Not moving, Ichigo studied the expression for a few moments. He had never seen that before.

"Finished drowning?" Grimmjow's scoff did not match the worry that was slowly disappearing from his features.

"No thanks to you," Ichigo sat up as Grimmjow moved back and out of the way.

"You're welcome," Grimmjow said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he made to stand up.

Hesitantly, Ichigo reached out to grab his wrist, stopping him further and causing Grimmjow to sit back on the ground beside Ichigo with a disgruntled grunt, "But thanks for saving me," Ichigo lowered his eyes to the ground.

There was a short silence as though Grimmjow was considering Ichigo's words, "Cheh, it'll be a black mark on my record if you've died on me,"

Ichigo had to stop himself from snorting at the typical response.

* * *

Frowning, Ichigo concentrated on focusing his reiatsu into a smaller ball. Grimmjow was right behind him, ready to make a smart comment about his reiatsu control at any moment.

"I can still feel your reiatsu heeeere," Grimmjow drawled.

Ichigo scowled. It was not his fault that his reiatsu was hard to control. _…okay fine, that was not really an excuse since my reiatsu level now is pretty average in the class. _Ichigo grimaced as he imagined trying this with his full power. _Lucky for those restrainers, huh._

Jerking his fingers and pretending that he could grasp the centre of his reiatsu in it, Ichigo closed his eyes. He remembered what Ganju had said from way back then. If he could modify that thinking a little…

"Shit Ichi! You need to make your focus point smaller!" Grimmjow yelled and suddenly, he was right in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo gave a start at the proximity of the voice and lost his concentration. He opened his eyes to find a half-angry, half-frantic Grimmjow. _Did he just call me Ichi?_

To distract himself from that train of thought, Ichigo quickly avert his eyes to the rock behind Grimmjow. Furrowing his eyebrows, Ichigo watched as small stones roll down the rock in an unnatural manner. His gaze slowly moved around the room to land on the stack of books that they had placed right at the edge of their training area. Ichigo was quite sure that they had been neatly stacked previously.

"Are you listening to me?!"

"Huh?" Ichigo turned back to face a furious Grimmjow, belatedly realising that Grimmjow had been lecturing him all the while, "Oh, sorry, what did you say?" Ichigo tried to hide the grin in his voice and put on his best innocent look.

"I said focus, damnit!" Grimmjow roared, "Or I'll bash your head so hard into that rock that it will leave an imprint on it,"

"Wow," Ichigo deadpanned, "I didn't know you like my face so much to make a souvenir for yourself," Ichigo hurriedly turned his snickers into a cough at Grimmjow's expression.

"Argh!" Grimmjow gave a frustrated growl before running his hands through his hair in an effort to calm himself down, "Okay, we'll try that again. This time, after you have pictured your reiatsu in your mind, concentrate on squeezing it into the smallest sphere possible. Maybe then, you will stop leaking reiatsu left, right and centre,"

Ichigo grumbled inaudibly. Placing his hands right in front of him, he tried again to visualise the dark sphere in his mind.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Ichigo stopped mid-stride to ask Grimmjow, his arm full of firewood.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Grimmjow said shortly.

"Making a bonfire?"

"Ha, ha," Grimmjow then proceeded to ignore Ichigo and continued with placing the firewood neatly in a square.

Putting all the wood in his arms beside them, Ichigo squatted down next to Grimmjow and examined the structure Grimmjow was building. Ichigo frowned, somehow the formation of the firewood made him link Grimmjow to a boy scout. Then again, a boy scout should know when to arrange firewood for a bonfire and when to arrange them for a campfire...right?

"You do realise we only need the fire to cook our food? There are switches here to turn the lights on at night as well,"

Grimmjow paused in his actions before turning and giving Ichigo an unreadable look. Ichigo stared back calmly. Without a backwards glance, Grimmjow's arm shot out and knocked down the formation he had been working on.

"Fine, you do it then," Grimmjow stood up and stalked off, all the while cursing under his breath.

"Unless you want dinner in two hours' time, you still need to get back here to light the fire," Ichigo called out after him.

"I don't care, light it yourself,"

…was Grimmjow sulking? Ichigo stared after Grimmjow in disbelief for a moment before he shrugged and turned back to the pile of firewood in front of him. _Better get started if I want to eat dinner before my stomach eats itself. And considering my fire-based kidou are not up to par yet…_

_**Ya could always use cero.**_

Ichigo frowned at the voice. _That would be too obvious, you dummy. Cero is not exactly modest looking. It's far too bright and flashy._

_**Yer loss, King. Don't complain when ya're ta hungry.**_

_I won't. You wouldn't understand hunger anyway._ Ichigo gave a mental prod towards the huffing Hollow.

Knowing his own powers too well, Ichigo stepped back from the pile of firewood he intended to incinerate. He hesitated. _Now then, a fire spell good enough to light the woods are all above number 30. …eh, I don't know the incantations._ Ichigo folded his arms in front of him and considered the figure of Grimmjow that was lazing around a few meters back. He shrugged. Grimmjow did not look like he would be volunteering anytime soon.

_If_ _Rukia could do it, I definitely can._ Ichigo desperately tried not to bring up the memory of him blowing up one of his Division training ground when he had attempted to fire the kidou a few years back. The paperwork had been horrible.

_Here's to hoping I don't burn myself, _"Hadou Number 31! Shakkahou!"

The fire left his hand in a far too big ball of red. Ichigo's stomach sank. Well, at least nothing was blasted away. He told himself firmly in an attempt to console himself.

"…are you an idiot?" Grimmjow had suddenly appeared next to the slightly burnt wood, "Skipping the incantations when your reiatsu level is still this low?"

Ichigo scowled. Wonderful. His lowered reiatsu could not light a fire while his full power would blow everything into smithereens. Ichigo was having a hard time deciding which was better.

"Try again. This time, with the incantations," Grimmjow ordered.

Scowl deepening, Ichigo stood stiffly still with his arms folded in front of him defensively. He ignored the glare Grimmjow was giving him and tried to look away in an act of defiance.

"Wait, let me guess. You have no idea what the incantation is," Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the lack of response, knowing immediately that he had hit the nail on the head, "Fine, go get the meat, I'll start this damn fire,"

* * *

Ichigo picked up his Asauchi from besides Grimmjow's. He paused for a few moments, examining the hilt of Grimmjow's zanpakutou. Unable to contact Pantera since he had entered the Academy, Ichigo was not too sure how far Grimmjow was progressing in speaking to Pantera. But seeing that he could not talk directly to Pantera now, Ichigo could only conclude that the duo had spoken and formed at least a weak connection so far.

"Stop dawdling," Grimmjow came up from behind and picked up his own zanpakutou, "You should be glad we are even moving on to zanjutsu. You barely made it for kidou," He turned and strode off to the centre of the training room.

Ichigo scowled inwardly. He was very much certain that his zanjutsu skill was above Grimmjow's. He followed after Grimmjow and stopped when he was a few feet away from the other.

"So far," Grimmjow began, "You have only shown proficiency in hadous like Byakurai. The rest that actually required you to concentrate your reiatsu are still as shit as ever," Grimmjow took the chance to rub it in Ichigo's face.

Ichigo glared. _Just wait. Once my restrainers are gone, you won't be so smug. _A self-satisfied feeling rose in Ichigo's chest and it was enough to allow him to survive Grimmjow's verbal abuse.

"Now then, we'll do some pseudo fighting. I'm going to come at you and you need to defend yourself, then we will see what needs to be worked on,"

_Worked on, my ass. You're obviously going to find fault one way or another, asshole! _Ichigo managed to bring up his zanpakutou in time to block Grimmjow's. The silver of their blades slide against each other and Ichigo managed to catch Grimmjow's eyes as Grimmjow grinned down at him in a feral manner. It reminded Ichigo of how Grimm and he used to fight.

They exchanged blows for a while more before Grimmjow stopped it. There was a funny expression on Grimmjow as he stared at Ichigo. Frowning, Ichigo wondered what was wrong. Grimmjow was looking at him far too oddly.

Clearing his throat lightly, Grimmjow broke the sudden silence, "Were you even using any of the stances that the school had been teaching you?" He deadpanned.

_Oops, I forgot. _Ichigo thought carelessly.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at Ichigo's nonchalant expression, "Let's try again,"

This time, Ichigo was ready for him. Sliding into the first stance that the Academy instructor had taught them, he tried to defend himself from Grimmjow's attack as well as possible.

Their zanpakutous clashed together for a moment and they stood at a standstill, fighting with their strength. Grimmjow suddenly disappeared and Ichigo turned quickly, sliding into Stance Number Five to block Grimmjow who had appeared behind him. Their blades pushed against each other for a moment before Grimmjow leapt back, sliding across the ground to stop somewhere across the room.

"Your stance is too stiff, you dolt! How do you expect to defend yourself?!" Grimmjow shouted at Ichigo.

"Well, sorry for trying to get the _perfect_ posture you want!" Ichigo yelled back. _And what sort of basic stance is this? It's far too awkward and leaves way too many holes._

_**Well, it's called basic for a reason.**_

Startled by Hichigo's voice, Ichigo almost missed the movement at the corner of his eyes. Reacting only by instinct, Ichigo brought down his zanpakutou, knocking away Grimmjow's and in the process, carving a long wound onto Grimmjow's torso.

"Shit!" Grimmjow cursed at the blood blossoming on his gi before scowling.

Ichigo panicked. No! That was not supposed to happen! This was just a practice session, right? How could he lose his concentration and caused Grimmjow to be harmed? This Grimmjow was only a student, he should not have to experience such pain.

_**Relax, King. Remember? Grimmjow is a masochist.**_

Hichigo was ignored in Ichigo's alarm. Ichigo only managed to regain some sense of consciousness when he saw Grimmjow rushing towards him, a dark expression on his face. In defence, Ichigo shakily raised his zanpakutou in front of him to deflect the silver blade, trying to banish his fear at the same time. To his horror, Grimmjow suddenly faltered in his steps before picking up his pace and Ichigo found himself too slow to avert his zanpakutou.

There was a grunt of shock as Ichigo stared right into Grimmjow's surprised face. Something warm was dripping down his blade and onto his hand. With a strong feeling of dread and a sense of déjà vu, Ichigo looked down towards where his zanpakutou was lodged in Grimmjow's abdomen.

Ichigo felt his breath coming out in short bursts. The corner in his vision started to darken and Grimmjow's cursing voice seemed to be fading.

… _reached out and gripped Zangetsu, pushing the blade further into his body until he reached the hilt…_

Ichigo stiffened. The memories which he had been blocking…

"That actually hurts, fuckhead," Grimmjow ground out.

_Blood spilled from where they were in mid-air onto the ground, the splashing sound echoing in the silent room…_

"Oi, Ichigo!"

_… tried futilely to stopper the flow of blood leaking from the sides of his zanpakutou._

There was a sharp pain and suddenly Ichigo felt himself being pulled out of the darkness that was clouding his eyes, "Wha –"

"Goddamnit, are you back with the living yet? I'm the one injured here but you're the one going bonkers," Grimmjow's obnoxious voice cut through his haze.

Absentmindedly, Ichigo reached up to touch his abused cheek. He froze when he saw the blood still on his hand.

"Can you please pull this fucking zanpakutou from my stomach?" Grimmjow said very rudely, jerking Ichigo from his horror.

Ichigo's hand gripped the hilt of the blade and shakily tried to pull it out, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor –"

He was cut off by Grimmjow's mouth on his. Strong fingers held onto his chin, forcing Ichigo to face upwards. Grimmjow's eyes were closed and the hand on his face did not feel threatening. It took a few more moments before Ichigo could comprehend what Grimmjow was doing and his eyes widened when he realised that Grimmjow was kissing him. He gasped and Grimmjow's tongue took the opportunity to delve into his mouth.

Grimmjow was kissing him! This round he could not pass it off for something else. Not a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, not an accident. This means that he – _What does this mean?_

Ichigo pushed against Grimmjow, causing their mouths to disconnect. He took a few seconds to shake off the feeling of Grimmjow's tongue sweeping the sides of his inner cheek.

"Wha –"

"Hurry up and pull this out," Grimmjow interrupted him again, "Then we can go to the hot spring and close off this damn wound,"

Ichigo frowned, Grimmjow had purposely stopped him from asking anything earlier. He bit his lips in contemplation before gripping the zanpakutou firmly and yanking it out in one stroke. Right now, the most important thing was to stop the blood flow

To his credit, Grimmjow only grunted in pain before he trudged off to the hot spring. Ichigo followed behind, trying to calm his racing pulse and staring worriedly at Grimmjow now that most of his panic had worn off.

But will Grimmjow really be alright? He was brushing it off but gathering from experience with Grimm, and if Grimmjow was anything like Grimm, Grimmjow was most likely only putting up a front to save his pride.

_Grimmjow isn't Grimm_. Ichigo repeated to himself. Grimm died when Zangetsu was plunged into him. Grimm was loud, rude and arrogant. Grimmjow was loud, rude and not as arrogant. Grimm…loved him, Grimmjow did not. But the kiss…? Did it mean anything?_ …of course not, what was I thinking? He could kiss almost anyone._ Ichigo still had not forgotten the purposeful show that Grimmjow had put up with the senior-whose-name-he-forgot.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked hesitantly when he reached the edge of the hot spring.

Grimmjow had removed his gi and was using the material as a washcloth. Dipping the cloth into the water, Ichigo watched as Grimmjow rubbed against his wounds roughly. The wounds were closing but…

"You idiot! Do you want to lose more blood?!" Ichigo grabbed the cloth from him when Grimmjow swabbed his wound far too hard.

In response, Grimmjow only gave a scoff before allowing Ichigo to tend to the wounds, a long line that extended from his shoulder to his waist and the small hole in his stomach. Ichigo shifted awkwardly as Grimmjow's eyes bore down on him. Trying his best to ignore the stare, he worked in the uncomfortable silence, concentrating on letting enough of the healing water roll into the stomach wound.

"I had no memory of the thirty years before I came to Rukongai," Grimmjow said quietly.

Ichigo froze with the cloth on Grimmjow's nearly healed stomach. Was Grimmjow talking about what Ichigo thought he was talking? Had he realised that Ichigo was…

"The only thing I had on myself from then was a ring," Grimmjow tugged at the chain that was hanging loosely from his neck.

It was the same ring that Ichigo had and he yearned to reach out and touch it.

"I told myself that I would find this person. This person who had a matching ring, whoever he is, wherever he is and no matter how long it takes,"

…_what?!_ Ichigo looked up sharply into Grimmjow's face. _He was looking for me all the while? But what about…_

"I can't find him. These past ten years, there was no sign of him, no clue of who he is. I thought maybe he was not in the District I was in so I constantly moved, waiting and hoping,"

Grimmjow's gaze was trained on him and Ichigo could see a small tint of sorrow behind it. His hand reached up to touch Grimmjow's face, rubbing soothing circle on his tense cheeks. Grimmjow closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. His hand moved upwards and lightly held onto Ichigo's moving palm, holding it against his skin.

His eyes opened and suddenly Ichigo found his face much nearer than expected, "I wanted to wait a while longer. I want to find him and clear the air with him, get some closure before…" Grimmjow leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Ichigo's mouth.

"…Grimmjow?"

"I give up,"

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise at Grimmjow's words. Grimmjow no longer wanted to look for him? Then why was he having this conversation?

"I like you,"

Ichigo froze completely. Grimmjow liked him…? But he did not know that Ichigo was _that_ person, so… Ichigo opened his mouth in surprise. _He likes me for me._

Grimmjow was laying tentative kisses on his jawline. He had never seen Grimmjow looking so unsure. Did he like Grimmjow? Yes, he loved Grimm but were they really the same?

He was moving back, pulling himself further away from Ichigo. In a burst of impulse, Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's retreating hand. There was a look of surprise on Grimmjow's face, along with one of disappointment.

Ichigo looked down at their hands. He did not want to let go. Without glancing up to see Grimmjow's expression, Ichigo pulled him forward. This time, he was the one to kiss Grimmjow gently on the lips.

"Me too,"

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

er, i'm sorry? was overwhelmed by school – projects, homework, exams… the two months just flew past before i knew it, so i'm sorry for the wait? XP XP

anyway, this is more of a transition chapter to move onto more plot development? XP more new characters coming up, so the list is getting quite long…

oh and i realised some glaring things in the previous eight chapters… i used some japanese terms mixed with english, blehh, eg zanpakutou instead of soul cutter, kidou instead of demon arts… then black coffin instead of kurohitsugi, so on and so forth… but since it came more naturally to me and sounds nicer (zanpakutou vs soul cutter, do i need to say more?), let's just ignore my slips alright

so i was rereading the previous chapter… and the sap just killed me… my goodness, i had no idea it was that bad O.o er, so at this point, i shall disclaim it and say it's the fault of my hands since my mind actually planned for something else

another point (this AN part is getting quite long huh…) er, see the rating? well, it's not going to change, hopefully… i shall do my best to stick it to T, hah!

eh, warning for the chapter: plenty of seemingly irrelevant stuff, slight ooc-ness in grimm, may result in boredom… you have been warned

and those crazy questions you guys have about the ring? don't worry, all in due time XP

list of OCs who had appeared to help you keep track:  
- Kanai Yuusuke (Ichigo's first friend in the Academy, slight worrywart, perceptive person)  
- Ohira Kuranosuke (Ichigo's roommate, half joker half serious, excelling in classes)  
- Seto Hizanshi (Ichigo's roommate, full time joker)  
- xx Chiiyaki (Yuu's childhood friend, weird speech pattern to throw people off)  
- Takada Kouhei (has an interest in Ichigo, overall nice guy but used to be a player)  
- xx Takeshi (Grimm's roommate, mediator type)  
- Kuchiki Ryuuha (Grimm's roommate, calm but slightly stuck up)  
- Kuchiki Rin (Ryuuha's twin sister, calm, kind, upper class feeling)

disclaimer: don't own Bleach

* * *

**Eternity  
****IX**

* * *

"ICHIGOOOO!" Seto's loud voice rang clear across the courtyard.

Wincing from the sound and the visible stares that people were starting to give him, Ichigo managed to duck in time to avoid Seto's flailing arms. He rolled his eyes at Seto's crumpled form against the wall of the Academy. Ichigo had to shudder at the thought of Seto becoming a second Keigo or worse, his father.

"Hey Ichigo," Ohira held out his hand to ruffle Ichigo's hair, "Long time no see,"

"Hey yourself," Ichigo swiped at the offending limb.

"Why am I being ignored?" Grimmjow crossed his arms in mock anger.

There was a slight pause as Seto, Ohira, Kouhei and Takeshi exchanged looks. Yuu, Rin and Ryuuha visibly took a step back as the gang of four burst out in evil grins.

"Grimmjow!"

"Grimm-chaaaaaaaan!"

Grimmjow yelped as the four of them pounced on him and tackled him to the ground. Calmly, Ichigo sidestepped the mess of bodies and moved to stand beside Yuu.

"So how was your holiday?" Ichigo asked casually.

"Not too bad, other than the fact the Joker Four emerged from the trip," Yuu gestured towards the pile of bodies.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the name. _Huh, what do you know, it's pretty fitting._

"By the way Ichigo," Rin started, her eyes never straying from the group in front of them, "I heard there was a change in the rooming system?"

He gave her a very strange look, "You're very well-informed," Ichigo reached into the folds of his yukata and pulled out a few pieces of paper, "Turned out that this year, the room assignment is up to the Academy staff and they came up with a first come first serve thing,"

Ryuuha took a form from Ichigo's hand and read aloud, "Room type, quadruple. Room number, 312. Names of students in the room…"

"Let me see that!" Seto plucked it out of Ryuuha's hands and pored over it with the rest of the Four standing behind him.

"Damn idiots," Grimmjow grumbled as he picked himself off the ground, "Is this how you're supposed to treat me? Especially since we even went through all the trouble of getting the forms for you,"

"Why did they suddenly change the system anyway?" Ohira asked.

"No clue," Ichigo shrugged even though he had a shrewd idea. _Definitely Kenpachi's work. Damn, should have done this during my turn, could have skipped over all the trouble._

"So we're supposed to fill this in, hand it up and we'll get the room?" Takeshi pointed to the form.

Ichigo nodded as he handed out the forms, "And if there's any empty space, then they'll slot in other students. By the way, we took one for you as well, Rin. Though we weren't too sure if you'll need it,"

"So are we staying with the same roommates? I wouldn't mind changing," Seto winked at Ichigo before he was harshly stepped on by both Yuu and Kouhei.

"Ignore him please, he's been spouting nonsense since we left the villa," Ohira jabbed Seto in the sides.

"Ah, er, actually…" Ichigo scratched the back of his head absentmindedly, "We, as in Grimmjow and me, er…" Ichigo trailed off, glancing to the side at Grimmjow for help.

Grimmjow scoffed before throwing his arms around Ichigo's shoulder, effectively pulling Ichigo closer to him, "What he's _trying_ to say is that _we_ are sharing a double room. So you guys would have to find some other people to fill in the space,"

There was an awkward pause.

"Well!" Yuu said, his voice high and shrill, "Great! Let's start filling in the forms then!"

* * *

"Way to break the tension, you dolt," Ichigo punched Grimmjow in the arm when they reached their room.

"Hey, it worked. So no complaining," Grimmjow bent down and kissed Ichigo thoroughly.

Ichigo's arm reached up to pull Grimmjow closer to him. He moaned slightly when Grimmjow's hand travelled down his body and slide against the material of his yukata.

"Mh-mm," Ichigo managed to pull himself away after some effort, "No time, we have to meet them at the cafeteria,"

Grimmjow groaned, "Why do we have to? I mean, we just saw them, can't we skip it?" He tugged Ichigo closer to him and wrapped his arms tightly around Ichigo.

"Nope," Ichigo gave a teasing nip at the spot just below Grimmjow's ear, "We said we would eat with them. You were the one who insisted on coming all the way up here,"

"I was looking for some alone time,"

"Too bad, alone time is over. Now go bathe, you stink,"

Grimmjow made a face at that comment before protesting loudly, "I do not!" He picked through their shared wardrobe and pulled out two sets of clothes.

"I'm going in first," Ichigo turned and closed the door behind him before Grimmjow had a chance to complain.

He leaned against the closed door, a light smile on his face. Grimmjow was becoming more whiny and clingy towards him now that they had cleared everything up between them. He definitely did not mind having this Grimmjow. This was something he had never experienced with Grimm and it was rather… nice.

Ichigo stopped and stared at himself in the mirror. Absentmindedly, he tugged at the end of his obi, allowing the top half of his yukata to fall open. Ichigo frowned as he prodded his arm muscles. _Am I becoming weaker and slower? I could barely dodge Seto's lunge earlier._

Sighing, Ichigo moved to turn on the shower. He wondered how much longer he would have to stay in the Academy. So much of the curriculum was redundant to him, seeing that he already knew most of the contents. At this rate, he would need a lot of training to get back in shape when he finally returned to Seireitei.

Then again, he really dreaded the day that he would have to go back to his Division since it would mean that he would have to explain everything to the friends he made so far. Putting Grimmjow aside, he could already imagine the betrayal from the others. _Not looking forward to it._

Ichigo pushed open the bathroom door and was met with Grimmjow leaning on the wall opposite him. Grimmjow gave him the most bored face he could managed and mimed falling asleep. Ichigo gave him the finger.

Grimmjow strode past him into the bathroom. Looking at the closed door, Ichigo wondered how Grimmjow would take it. Anger would definitely be there. No doubt about it.

He glanced at the last drawer on his closet, the brown lacquered box and its contents weighing heavily in his mind. Grimmjow had almost seen it the other day when they were moving their stuff in. It would only be a matter of time before Grimmjow went behind his back and opened it. _Should I tell him or should I let him find out on his own?_

A few minutes later, Grimmjow emerged from the bathroom. After throwing his towel on his bed, to which Ichigo gave a pointed disgusted look, they made their way down. There was another awkward moment as they sat down at the table.

"So then," Rin spoke up, breaking the silence, "How did this happen?" Rin asked bluntly.

"Rin!" Ryuuha and Yuu hissed at the same time.

"What, I'm just speaking up for everyone, aren't I?"

They could only give a sheepish look of apology to Ichigo at Rin's statement.

"Wait wait, let me guess," Takeshi paused for dramatic effect, "Grimmjow forced you into it right?"

At that, Grimmjow stood up abruptly and reached across the table, smacking Takeshi hard on the head, "That's for having so much faith in me,"

"Ichigo, if Grimmjow ever bullies you, tell us alright," Ohira spoke up, eyeing Grimmjow and giving Grimmjow the feeling of being threatened.

"We'll beat him up real good," Seto promised.

Grimmjow growled as he wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist, forcing Ichigo to turn to face him, "Why are all of them siding with you," He demanded.

"Hmmm," Ichigo pretended to consider, "They like me better?" He smirked.

With a narrowing of his eyes, Grimmjow lightly hit his forehead against Ichigo's. Ichigo responded with a kick as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Ahem, not to spoil the mood or anything," Seto spoke up, effectively breaking the duo out of their own world, "Can we get something to eat now? I'm hungry,"

Behind Seto, Ichigo could see Takeshi and Ohira snickering. Yuu and Kouhei only looked embarrassed at Seto's not-so-subtle hint.

They rose from the table, leaving Ichigo to shoo off other students who wanted to sit in their seats. Grimmjow left with a wave of the hand and Ichigo hoped that Grimmjow would at least be able to guess what sort of food to get for him.

He watched his friends fight over the spots in the queue and rolled his eyes. Did it make a difference who got their food first? Ichigo prayed that they would not start a food fight like the other time. Well, he glanced about the cafeteria, at least he would not be associated with them, hopefully.

Ichigo turned his attention back to his friends who had seemed to quiet down. He frowned at the two newcomers who were talking amicably to Grimmjow. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to place them, were they in the same class as well? Ichigo did not recall ever talking to them. Then again, he pretty much kept to his own group of friends only.

It was nearly their turn in getting the food and Ichigo watched as the shorter of the two strangers pushed himself up against Grimmjow. Even if it was a slight movement and very subtle, Ichigo could tell that it was nothing bordering on friendliness between friends. Ichigo scowled darkly.

A few minutes later, Grimmjow set down a tray in front of him and Ichigo offered a short smile in thanks. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the two strangers sitting themselves down at another table.

"Oh, they're Kouhei and Takeshi's new roommates," Yuu supplied when he saw where Ichigo was glancing.

Deciding to take the new information in stride, Ichigo said, "Is it safe to let Kouhei and Takeshi to room with two other strangers? I'm worried about the other two's safety,"

There was a round of chortle at their table at Ichigo's bland statement. Kouhei and Takeshi started a short show of them being shot in the heart and started weeping dramatically. Yuu calmly poked Takeshi in the ribs when other students from the other tables started looking weirdly at them.

"Besides, they aren't really strangers," Ryuuha said quietly, "They're in our class as well,"

"Hah! Bet Ichigo didn't know that," Ohira pointed his chopsticks in Ichigo's face.

Ichigo's eyes followed the grains of rice that fell from the offending bamboo chopsticks and scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Ichigo's a clean freak," Grimmjow teased.

"At least I'm not OCD, be glad,"

There was a short silence as the occupants of the table looked at each other. Ichigo paused in his eating at the sudden quiet. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Is that another one of the recent lingo thing?" Kouhei said carefully, being mindful to avoid the taboo word of 'young' and 'old'.

"Huh?" Ichigo gave a puzzled face.

"That short form you used, OCD," Grimmjow said to Ichigo before he faced the rest, attempting to help Ichigo explain the term, "It means Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Which, incidentally, is not a really recent word. I think the medical term was developed quite some time ago," He shrugged, "Not too sure when though. But it was already in use when I was still alive,"

"…wow, Grimmjow. For a while there, you sounded intellectual!" Kouhei clapped Grimmjow on the back.

Grimmjow only gave Kouhei a dirty look as he pitched lightly forward from the force of the clap and hit the edges of the table.

"So then, they're in our class as well? What's their name?" Ichigo asked.

"The one on the right," Takeshi gestured to the table, "The one with the light brown hair is Aikawa Shinya and the other with the spectacles is Hatoyama Seiji,"

"Also known as the Double S, due to their names," Ohira added in, "Quite notorious in our year for getting away from detentions,"

"Eh, how?" Ichigo did not think it possible to get out of detentions.

Ohira only shrugged, "There's a lot of rumors. Some say Aikawa would flirt with the teacher while Hatoyama would change the evidence to incriminate someone else. Others say they sleep with the teachers for favours,"

"But seeing that our teachers are a bunch of old stubborn coots, the second is pretty doubtful," Seto said, "They're pretty scheming, I think they managed to implicate Miyazaki once,"

"Miyazaki?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at Ichigo's response, "Remember the big scandal last year of the super quiet guy getting caught for vandalising the dojos?"

"He was whipped in front of the whole school!" Ichigo exclaimed, clearly remembering the incident since it was the first time he realised the Academy still used corporeal punishment, "Wait, he was set up?!" Ichigo was incredulous.

"So they say. I mean, look at Miyazaki. He doesn't look like he could even lift up his zanpakutou," Seto nodded towards the Double S, "Miyazaki's friends are insisting that they were the one to set him up,"

"Wow," Ichigo glanced at the table, "That whipping got to have hurt," He muttered under his breath as he caught sight of Aikawa staring at their table.

"Y'know," Grimmjow began casually, "Aikawa was hitting on me earlier," He smirked at Ichigo.

"Am I supposed to be jealous?"

"Aren't you?"

"Hell no," _Hell yes. Seeing that you responded. Idiot playboy. Never changed his ways._ Ichigo thought darkly.

"Damn, I can't stand being around the two of you," Seto mock-shuddered.

"Agreed, some of us still need to eat," Ryuuha added in quietly.

Ichigo only flushed in response while Grimmjow gave a hearty laugh.

* * *

"Hey Ichigo," Kouhei called out to him as they ended the last class.

Takeshi was on the other side of Ichigo and the pair of them hurriedly dragged Ichigo out of the classroom and down the corridor. Ichigo wondered what they wanted to say to him without any of the others being present. And seeing that Kouhei was glancing behind him where Grimmjow was forced to stay back by their teacher, Ichigo guessed it was something important.

"Er, so the two of you have been together for about a month or two right?" Takeshi said awkwardly at they finally reached the end of the quiet corridor.

Ichigo nodded slowly, not too sure where the conversation was heading.

"Well, had Grimmjow ever told you about the person he was searching for?" Kouhei cast a guilty glance at the door of their classroom.

"Grimmjow told you guys too?" _Exactly how many people know about this search of his?_

"Let's just say that he couldn't hide it from us," Takeshi said wryly, leaving out the fact that Grimmjow had once flirted with them as well.

"Anyway, we just wanted to make sure you know. Since Grimmjow is… well, _was_ pretty hung up over that person. But I guess since he finally chose you over him, he should have made up his mind," Kouhei gave Ichigo a small smile.

"Ah, so you guys are worried that he might leave me for that guy if he managed to find him?" Ichigo said carefully.

Takeshi and Kouhei both nodded at the same time, causing Ichigo to pause in his actions. Had Grimmjow been so persistent on finding him? Then again, Grimmjow had always been a little stubborn. Ichigo snorted inwardly at that thought.

"Don't worry. I'll beat him up real good if he just ditched me without a word," _Or maybe he'll be the one to beat me up and ditch me if he found out that I've been lying to him._

"We'll help," Takeshi piped up, "I'll get a real excuse to hit him too,"

Ichigo only laughed as the three of them headed back to their classroom where the rest of their friends were waiting for them.

"Why did the two of you kidnap Ichigo?" Grimmjow wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulders possessively as he growled at Takeshi and Kouhei.

"Oh nothing," Takeshi said nonchalantly, "Just passing him some blackmail material,"

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth to say something, "You bett – "

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" The loud tenor of their teacher's voice startled them.

"Yes sensei?"

"I need a word with you," He gestured for Ichigo to follow him back into the empty classroom, "In private," He added in when Grimmjow made to follow Ichigo.

_Am I in trouble?_ Judging from the facial expression of his teacher, it did not seemed so. Could it be…?

"You guys head back first alright? I'll catch up," Ichigo waved them off.

"Ichig – " Grimmjow started to protest.

"Go on," Ichigo shoved him lightly, "I'll see you in a bit,"

The pair of them watched as Ichigo's friends disappeared from sight before entering the classroom. With a few well-placed murmurs, the room was protected against eavesdroppers.

"Sensei?"

"Here, a letter from you. I'm told to make sure that you will receive it and burn it after,"

Ichigo blinked at the words as he took the folded piece of paper from his teacher. Opening it, he immediately recognised Rukia's handwriting. Briefly glancing at his teacher who had taken a few steps back, Ichigo started reading it.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_How are you doing, strawberry-head? Hoped that you are alone when reading this._

_I am not too sure how much you have heard from Renji the other time that you guys have met. But whatever he said, he had been downplaying it. A lot. In fact, I am sending this letter without the knowledge of idiot Renji and Nii-sama since I don't think they will approve of our meddling._

_Anyway, long story short, the Kuchiki Clan Council is opposing Nii-sama and Renji's relationship. They had tried to force an engagement between Nii-sama and another girl from a lower noble house. Luckily Nii-sama found out before the engagement was signed._

_For the past few weeks, there have been plenty of meetings going on, some without the knowledge of Nii-sama. Honestly speaking, I am very worried for the pair of them. One of the clan elders has issued an ultimatum of sort. They want Renji to prove himself worthy of the Kuchiki name. Of course, Nii-sama was very angry._

_We would probably have never found out about this if Renji hadn't spilled it to us when he was drunk. Rangiku-san and I had taken some initiative and called for a brainstorming session among a few of us. Renji and Nii-sama are not aware, naturally. We have thought of some methods to resolve this but none of them were really feasible except for one._

_I know asking this of you is very difficult but is it possible for you to excuse yourself from the Academy for a few days and return to Seireitei? There are some parts of the plan which will require your consent (which I sincerely hope that you will give) and is not safe to tell you over a letter like this._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Rukia_

_PS. I wanted to send the details over in code but Ikkaku said my code is easily deciphered so I shall refrain. Please hurry back._

Ichigo read over the letter a few times, making sure he understood the situation fully. Rukia's plan, Ichigo reckoned he knew what it was. There were not many things that needed his consent and would be able to prove Renji's worthiness. Unless the clan elders had suddenly approved the whole Vizard thing, it was unlikely that Ichigo had been called for that. No doubt, it could only be the other thing.

"Sir?" Ichigo spoke, gaining the attention of his teacher.

"Yes Kurosaki-san? How may I be of help?" There was a shrewd smile on his teacher's face as though he knew what Ichigo was going to ask.

Ichigo only offered a half-smile in return, "Is there any official excuse for me to use if I have to disappear for the weekend?"

* * *

"What do you mean you have to leave for the mountains with Ogawa-sensei this weekend?!" Grimmjow's voice rose, causing some heads from the other tables to turn in their direction.

"It's just some additional practice, relax," Ichigo said calmly as he picked at his food, ignoring the looks from the other students.

Their table was silent as Grimmjow fumed outwardly, "I can coach you slowly so why do you feel the need to disappear?"

Ichigo sighed in exasperation, "Grimmjow, I am not disappearing! Can you not blow things out of proportion?"

"What do you mean by I blow things out of proportion! Besides, it's not as if you can improve much in two days, why bother!"

Yuu winced at Grimmjow's harsh tone. He shared a look with Ohira, knowing that Ichigo would probably explode in response.

"You're right, that's why this additional practice will be held every weekend, for at least a month," Ichigo snapped as he stood up and took his tray of food with him.

Placing the tray at the collection counter, Ichigo briefly glanced at Grimmjow who was being pulled back by Seto and Takeshi. Sure, he felt bad about lying to Grimmjow but for Grimmjow to react this badly? Ichigo could not fathom what Grimmjow was thinking exactly.

"Were you lying about the additional practice?" Ryuuha's voice came from beside Ichigo, startling him.

Ichigo frowned at the question before leading the way out of the cafeteria, away from prying ears. _Rin and Ryuuha are Kuchikis, which means that they should be aware of the situation._

"Will you tell on me?" Ichigo asked as they walked down the quiet corridor.

The twins exchanged looks before Rin replied, "No, we are not on anybody's side. Not on yours, not on Grimmjow's, not on Byakuya-sama's and definitely not on the Council's," She said evenly.

"So you are leaving for that reason, aren't you?" Ryuuha pressed.

Ichigo could only nod.

"Be careful then. The Council is rather scheming at times," Ryuuha advised.

"And don't worry, we'll help to look over Grimmjow," Rin added.

"Why do you need to look after him?" Ichigo asked as he frowned at the statement.

Rin's eyes narrowed, "Please tell me that you are aware of that Aikawa's attention on Grimmjow,"

Ichigo cringed briefly at Rin's expression before he recovered, "You mean the flirting?"

"Actually, not just that. We overheard Aikawa and Hatoyama asking around about Grimmjow," Ryuuha explained, "I think they are coming out with some plan or another,"

"To make Grimmjow a scapegoat?"

"Either that or to snatch Grimmjow away from you," Rin said solemnly.

"Ah…"

"Aren't you worried?" Rin asked at Ichigo's blank expression.

"To be honest, a little. But then again, it's not like Grimmjow could be restrained by anyone right?" Ichigo gave a short smile as they reached his room.

"You're a weakling," Ryuuha said in disgust.

"Maybe," Ichigo waved vaguely before he entered his room. _What's up with them and wanting me to be a superhero?_

He shut the door behind him and listened as the pair's footsteps faded off. _Snatch Grimmjow away? It's not like he's an item._ Ichigo rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Ogawa-sensei was a really big help, Ichigo decided, willing to disappear to Seireitei with Ichigo for a few weekends. Now the only problem was to ensure that no one followed them. Hopefully, Grimmjow would kick up a fuss and get himself landed in a detention. Ichigo felt a little guilty for wishing Grimmjow into a detention.

Renji and Byakuya's problem… as long as Renji was agreeable with the plan, Ichigo could not see the Council protesting. Protesting would mean that they would be looking down on Seireitei's thirteen Division leaders which incidentally included their precious Byakuya. Ichigo snorted at the thought.

Ichigo sank thoughtfully onto his bed. The only thing now would be whether Yama-jijii will allow Ichigo to pass his captaincy to Renji. He snickered at the nickname. Ichigo tried imagining the SouTaichou's anger at his subordinates for treating the position as a toy to be passed around. The lectures on honor, respect and… _argh, can I not think about that?_

He sighed. Now that that part was thought through carefully, it seemed easily solved. The only hard part would be to convince the respective parties. He knew the Council never did approve of a Vizard as a captain, so hopefully they would think of it as Renji 'snatching' the position away from Ichigo. As long as they forgot about the part where Ichigo would eventually reclaim the position since Renji had repeated time and again that he would rather work under Byakuya than take a Division.

And then there was Renji's ego problem which they had to get over. No doubt he would think this as a charity of sorts, even if Renji himself was more than qualified for the position.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at that thought before shoving the whole issue into the back of his mind. He decided that there were other more difficult problems for him to mull over. Like how was he supposed to break the news of the ring and everything to Grimmjow gently? Ichigo grumbled in annoyance. The easiest would be for Grimmjow to regain his memories but that was as possible as Seto being quiet for a day. One step at a time then, Ichigo decided. Maybe he could drop some hints here and there?

Ichigo groaned at that thought. How do you drop _hints_? He guessed he should consult the rest of his friends in Seireitei before he made any rash moves.

In the meanwhile, it was avoid-the-angry-Grimmjow time, Ichigo thought as he hurriedly shifted himself under his blanket as he heard angry stomps nearing their shared room.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

hello! i updated! been a long time considering that i'm on vacation now… unfortunately i'm in a slow period, find it hard to write… partly due to my current HPDM addiction where i keep reading deep and plain wow fictions…

what to say? no idea… haha, enjoy!

list of OCs who had appeared to help you keep track:  
- Kanai Yuusuke (Ichigo's first friend in the Academy, slight worrywart, perceptive person)  
- Ohira Kuranosuke (used to be Ichigo's roommate, half joker half serious, excelling in classes)  
- Seto Hizanshi (used to be Ichigo's roommate, full time joker)  
- xx Chiiyaki (Yuu's childhood friend, weird speech pattern to throw people off)  
- Takada Kouhei (used to be Grimm's roommate, has an interest in Ichigo, overall nice guy but used to be a player)  
- xx Takeshi (used to be Grimm's roommate, mediator type)  
- Kuchiki Ryuuha (used to be Grimm's roommate, calm but slightly stuck up)  
- Kuchiki Rin (Ryuuha's twin sister, calm, kind, upper class feeling, a bit blunt)  
- Aikawa Shinya (cheerful, happy, probably scheming something, interested in Grimmjow)  
- Hatoyama Seiji (fellow schemer, quiet, more observant)

disclaimer: i don't own Bleach

* * *

**Eternity  
****X**

* * *

Grimmjow grumbled in annoyance. Ichigo had been successfully avoiding him since yesterday and he was not pleased. Not with the way that Ichigo still seemed so independent of him and definitely not with the way that Ichigo felt at ease to be stuck with someone else for an extended amount of time. Even if that person was their teacher.

Obviously Grimmjow did not get how exactly Ichigo's mind worked. Is it not true that all couples go through a short honeymoon period where they wanted to be stuck with each other? Ichigo definitely defied the norm.

So now it was the morning after their slight argument yesterday and if Grimmjow was being completely honest with himself, he might have admitted that he had overreacted yesterday. But then Grimmjow was not known to be overly honest.

He raked his hand through his messy teal hair and stared at Ichigo's empty bed. Was it really necessary for Ichigo to leave the room so early? Grimmjow silently swore under his breath. He had given up so much for Ichigo, why can't Ichigo do the same for him?

_No_, Grimmjow stopped himself in his thoughts, _I can't blame Ichigo. I chose to give up my missing past myself. And I won't regret my choice. Ichigo is –_

"Grimmjow!" The door to their room opened suddenly and Aikawa's light brown hair popped into view.

Turning around in surprise, Grimmjow watched as Aikawa invited himself into the room.

"You're still in bed? Breakfast is nearly ending," Aikawa said cheerfully as he placed himself on the edge of Grimmjow's bed.

Blinking at the sight, Grimmjow untangled himself from the sheets and stood up, making his way to the bathroom.

"You're not a morning person, aren't you," Grimmjow could almost hear the frown in Aikawa's voice when Grimmjow chose not to answer him.

Rushing through his morning routine in the bathroom, Grimmjow listened closely to the sounds that were issuing from his room. It sounded almost like Aikawa was riffling through the drawer that he and Ichigo shared. Grimmjow quickly grabbed the towel near him and nearly tore the door down as he rushed to open it.

"What're you doing?" Grimmjow asked angrily, catching sight of Aikawa peering at the contents of his drawer.

"Nothing, just thought that your room seems a little messy and can be cleaned up," Aikawa nonchalantly removed his hand from the drawer and shut it.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. He had no idea what Aikawa was up to but he would be damned if he let Aikawa touch any of Ichigo's stuff. And he knew that there were some things in the drawer that Ichigo would not even let him see, much less a stranger. He would not allow Aikawa to hurt Ichigo in any way.

"Why are you here?" Grimmjow asked as he moved to the cupboard and took out a set of his uniform.

"Hmm? I was just sent to get you since it is getting pretty late," Aikawa's feet dangled from the sides of Grimmjow's bed.

_But why you?_ Grimmjow asked silently as he went back to the bathroom to get changed. _Why not Ichigo?_ He ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to comb it.

Grimmjow walked out of the bathroom to find Aikawa standing near the door, obviously waiting for him. Ignoring the male who was blatantly eyeing him, Grimmjow picked up the zanpakutou that was resting near his bed. Grimmjow paused in his actions as he felt something run through him at the contact.

Even after all this time with his zanpakutou, Grimmjow still felt far too familiar with the feel of a blade resting in his hand. Could it be that he had wielded one during the thirty missing years of his memories? But using a sword was far too old-fashioned for that time period. Well, a bokken and shinai would probably come close to it but the razor sharp edge of his blade felt way too soothing to be a mere instinct.

Just like the way that sparring with Ichigo felt. Too familiar, too soothing, too exhilarating.

Almost like he had done it before.

"Grimmjow!" Aikawa's voice came in exasperation.

Looking up, he saw Aikawa tapping his feet in impatience and without another word, Grimmjow slotted his zanpakutou at the place where it rightfully belonged.

* * *

"You will come back as soon as possible right?" Grimmjow asked as he watched Ichigo packed some things into the bag.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the question, "For the thousandth time, yes," Ichigo turned around to face Grimmjow, "I'll be back with you before you know it," Ichigo prodded Grimmjow's forehead in mock annoyance.

Reaching out to grab the offending limb, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into his lap and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, "Promise you won't let Ogawa-sensei take advantage of you? Promise you won't get seriously injured?"

"Ew, where did you get the idea that Ogawa-sensei is interested in me?" Ichigo sidestepped the second question since he had no intention of keeping it. _I need a good fight far too badly._

"It's obvious! He only asked you to attend this training session thing. Only you!"

"That just means that you, Grimmjow, have good enough grades to avoid additional lessons. I really don't see why you are so upset at being denied extra classes," Ichigo swatted Grimmjow's hand away so that he could get back to packing.

Grimmjow grumbled under his breath before he continued, "With you gone, Aikawa will be pestering me more than ever,"

"I thought you appreciated his flirting?" Ichigo teased.

"Argh, no. I can barely stand that fucker. Did you know he just invited himself into our room this morning? And he sat on my bed!"

"You can sleep in my bed if you want," Ichigo joked.

"Thanks Ichi, for your offer," Grimmjow said dryly.

"No problem Grimm-chan, you can also borrow one of my yukata to cuddle at night so that you won't miss me so much!" Seto's voice rang loudly in the room.

Both Grimmjow and Ichigo jumped in surprise at the sound and turned around, staring at the people who had gathered at their door.

"Aren't the two of them just sweet?" Seto gave an overly exaggerated dreamy sigh as he gestured towards them.

"Shut it Seto," Ichigo growled, embarrassed.

Grimmjow looked at the smirks of his friends before giving one of his own, "Hey Ichi, since they're asking for a sweet scene, how about we give them one?" He directed a feral grin at Ichigo.

Catching Grimmjow's expression and understanding, Ichigo immediately jumped into character, "Oh Grimmjow dearest, what would I do without you for the next two days?" Ichigo let out a longing sigh.

"Oh my dear Ichi, I have no idea how I'm going to survive as well," Grimmjow had a forlorn expression on his face.

A visible shudder ran through their group of friends and they took a step back till they were nearly out of the room.

"Now, that is going to give me a nightmare," Takeshi commented as he raised his arm to show the visible goose-bumps on them.

"Anyway," Yuu said as he continued taking another step back, "We thought we should come to see you off and wish you luck for training… but maybe we should leave that to Grimmjow, right guys?"

There were hurried nods as they all agreed wholeheartedly with Yuu.

"So er," Kouhei coughed, "We'll be leaving now,"

"Yes yes," Ohira continued, "Though I have a question before that. A quick question!" Ohira quickly added as Yuu and Takeshi glared at him, "Why is Grimmjow allowed to call you Ichi?"

As one, Yuu and Seto froze as they thought back to the last few moments of Grimmjow's and Ichigo's disgustingly sweet act. They frowned as they realised that Ohira had pointed out a very interesting fact. No one noticed that Ichigo had tensed at Ohira's revelations.

"What's wrong with the name?" Grimmjow asked, confused.

"N – nothing!" Ichigo said nervously as he made to shoo their friends away from the room.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow asked again when they were the only two left in the room.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Ichigo gave a wan smile.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted when she spotted him in the distance.

Ichigo gave a sideway glance to see how his teacher was taking to seeing a Vice Captain and a Kuchiki jumping and waving like a madwoman. Ogawa-sensei's face was strangely blank.

"Hey Rukia, Rangiku," Ichigo nodded as he passed the border that separates Rukongai and Seireitei, a shudder running through him a little as the barrier recognised his reiatsu signature and let him in.

Rangiku lunged at him, probably hoping to envelope him into a smothering hug. With years of practice in dodging her attack, Ichigo sidestepped smoothly. Rangiku stumbled and Ogawa-sensei coughed awkwardly before excusing himself to find some of his old friends for the weekend. Ichigo reckoned that they should stop shocking the teacher so much with inappropriate acts for people of their status.

"Now then, to the Tenth Division!" Rangiku looped her arm through his and started a weird march with Rukia on Ichigo's opposite side.

"Why the Tenth?" Ichigo asked distractedly as he tried to remove his arm from Rangiku's iron grip.

"It's one of the furthest from the Sixth, where Nii-sama and Renji are now at," Rukia answered simply.

Ichigo nodded absentmindedly. His eyes rove over the white and high walls of Seireitei. In the year that he was gone, there had not seemed to be much change. No new tiles, no new walls and no new buildings. Ichigo smiled briefly, at least it was still a familiar place to him then.

They entered the Tenth Division and the few members there bowed and greeted them respectfully. Rangiku waved to them enthusiastically while Ichigo and Rukia only gave them a slight nod. Ichigo could hear the soft whispers at the sight of him, seeing that Seireitei had not seen him for a good one year.

"Here we are. Taichou!" Rangiku entered the room where the others were waiting and flew to her Captain side immediately, taking up the cup of sake that was already placed in front of her seat.

"Yo," Ichigo raised his hand to acknowledge the rest in the room.

Toushirou was eyeing Rangiku with a disapproving look as she took a liberal gulp straight from the bottle of sake after draining the little that was in the cup. Ikkaku and Yumichika looked up from their argument when Ichigo entered. Yumichika waved a little while Ikkaku only gave Ichigo an appraising look and a knowing glint that Ichigo knew that he had a good fight to look forward to later. Surprisingly, Kira was present as well, looking a little shifty as though he was desperately thinking of the paperwork that was piling up on his desk. Ichigo raised his eyes at Hanatarou though, since the male was usually not involved when the gang got up to their usual scheming.

"Er," Hanatarou began hesitantly as he looked to Toushirou for permission to continue.

_Well, at least someone knows basic courtesy._

"Oh spit it out already, Hana-chan!" Rangiku said in a boisterous tone even as she stretched herself out comfortably on the couch.

Hanatarou shifted uncomfortably at Rangiku's words but continued when Toushirou gave a small closed-eye nod, "Actually, Unohana-Taichou wants me to remind Ichigo-san about the yearly check-up that you missed," Hanatarou directed this at Ichigo.

The room had gone strangely quiet and suddenly everyone was examining some other parts of the room rather than looking at Hanatarou. Ichigo resisted the same urge that ran through him. Unohana was scary when you turned up even slightly late for a check-up, much less a few months late. Ichigo shuddered.

"Er, sure. I'll see her soon," Ichigo laughed nervously.

"Actually," Hanatarou continued before Ichigo could brush the matter off, "I think she meant to see you as soon as you stepped into Seireitei,"

Ichigo swore the room stopped breathing. He was pretty sure he stopped breathing as well. The thought of Unohana's less than friendly treatment terrifies him a little. Okay, maybe more than a little. Between the SouTaichou's wrath and Unohana's wrath, there was no doubt who would win.

"…now?" Ichigo looked at the rest of the people in the room pleadingly but none of them were looking at him.

Hanatarou nodded, the only one who seemed immune to his Taichou. In fact, he looked rather happy that Ichigo was going to the Fourth without putting up much argument.

Taking a breath to steady himself, Ichigo gestured for Hanatarou to lead the way. He threw a glare behind him as he left the room.

"See you later, Ichigo," Rangiku said solemnly as the door closed.

* * *

"Aren't you guys leaving yet?" Ichigo idly swirled the sake in his cup.

"We will when Renji arrives," Rangiku waved his concern away.

They were gathered in a private room at a Rukongai bar, the usual one they used to frequent every weekend. Ichigo actually missed the place, seeing that the last time he had visited was on Grimm's death anniversary which was a few months back.

Ichigo glanced around the room. Rangiku and Ikkaku seemed to be engaged in a loud argument about Ikkaku's non-existent hair while Yumichika was looking at them in a bored fashion. Well, anyone would be bored after listening to the same argument for more than ten years.

"Yo!" Renji entered at that moment, a grin plastered on his face.

"Well, we'll be leaving now," Yumichika gave Ichigo an encouraging smile before dragging Rangiku and Ikkaku away.

Renji looked confused at their departure and Ichigo took it upon himself to announce his existence, "Hey Renji,"

"Ichigo? What the hell are you doing out of the Academy?!"

Instead of replying, Ichigo merely patted the seat next to him and poured a cup of sake for Renji. Sensing the somber mood, Renji did it without protest.

"Is this about… Grimmjow?" Renji broke the silence first.

Ichigo gave a wry smile, "Actually, no. It's about you,"

Renji blinked, "What about me?"

"How long are you going to hide the problem?"

"What problem?" Renji said in a far too casual tone while avoiding meeting Ichigo's eyes.

"The Kuchiki Clan Council,"

Renji set his cup down quietly and was silent for a few more minutes before answering, "What do you want me to say? That those nobles find me a disgusting mongrel unworthy of their pristine Heir? How can I say anything?!" His voice was anguished.

Ichigo was taken aback. That had not sounded like Renji. The Renji that would never back down from a fight. The Renji that was defiant and smug and plain loud. Had the Council broke Renji so much?

"There's only so much insult you can hear without actually believing it," Renji answered when he saw the question in Ichigo's face.

Ichigo looked carefully at the man before him, "You seemed slightly different as well," He observed.

"I tried taking up some grooming classes. It might at least get me in the Council's good books," Renji gave a helpless smile.

Renji sipped from his cup and it was all Ichigo could do to not march over to the old fools in the Council and hit them. For Byakuya, Renji was trying his best to change, trying his best to please the people that he loathed to please. And what did they do? Insult him at every turn and trying to force him to step down. Taking away his pride and all the other small little things that made him Renji. Ichigo had to stifle the reiatsu that felt like bursting from the restraints placed on him.

"Renji," Ichigo began carefully, "I might be able to help you,"

There was a blank look on Renji's face before Renji burst out in a familiar loud laughter, "You do know that the Council likes you even less than they like me," Renji said jokingly.

"Exactly," Ichigo nodded in agreement, causing Renji to look even more confused, "They'll be happier if someone else handle my Division, won't they?"

It took a few more seconds for Renji to join all the dots together. His eyes fell to gaze at his lap as he set the cup in his hand down firmly. Ichigo frowned at the reaction.

"I don't need your fucking pity," Renji growled at the same time as his head snapped upwards, "I can handle the Council on my own. Don't you dare interfere, Ichigo," He rose abruptly and left the room without another word.

Ichigo scowled in frustration. Renji and his damn pride. Always making everything so complicated. Who the hell said that it was pity? Renji was more than capable of leading a Division, even if it was one as radical as his own.

He just hoped that Rukia had better luck with Byakuya. If Byakuya could agree, then at least half the problem was solved.

* * *

"Their problem might be bigger than we thought," Rukia commented as the two of them lounged on the veranda of the Thirteenth Division's private lodge.

Ichigo grunted in agreement as he tried to adjust himself to a more comfortable position. He had gone sparring with Ikkaku in the morning and was still suffering from a few bruises and broken bones. Even without a proper blade, Ikkaku could already do so much damage. Ichigo dreaded to think what would happen to him if he was thrown into a real battle at his present state.

"You should get those wounds looked at," Rukia glanced down at Ichigo who was laying on the wooden ground.

"And get slaughtered by Unohana?" Ichigo shuddered at the memories of his meeting with that Captain just the day before, "No thank you,"

"Then heal it yourself," Rukia rolled her eyes when Ichigo winced again at a slight movement.

"Maybe later," Ichigo mumbled, still not comfortable with letting Rukia see his regenerating abilities.

Rukia let out an exasperated breath, "As I was saying before you rudely interrupt with those girly winces," She ignored the indignant protests that Ichigo was making, "I think we need to spend more time to convince them,"

"Honestly, I thought Byakuya would be agreeing at the very least,"

"Maybe he was thinking about Renji. I mean, how would you feel if your lover had no faith in your strength?"

Ichigo only made a small noise in agreement. That was true. Renji was too headstrong. If Byakuya had made the decision for him, Renji might be even more broken than he already was.

"But I take it that you have submitted the proposal to the SouTaichou?" Rukia asked.

"What proposal?"

Rukia hit him, "You dolt! Did you think that a change of Captaincy requires no paperwork?!"

"Hey, I thought you settled it already," Ichigo raised his hands again when Rukia made to hit him, "Alright alright! I send it in before I head back to the Academy today. And stop hitting me. Injured person here!" Ichigo gestured to himself.

"If I leave, will you finally heal yourself and quit your complaining?" Rukia stood and dusted herself off.

"Who the hell is complaining?" Ichigo grumbled under his breath.

"Just remember to send in the paperwork. We'll try talking to them again when you come next week,"

* * *

"Are you okay?" Grimmjow asked the first thing he saw Ichigo.

"What? No warm welcome?" Ichigo joked, "I'm fine," He answered when Grimmjow glared at him.

"Well then, Kurosaki-kun, I'll see you at the same time again next week," Ogawa-sensei smiled before he left for his office hastily, leaving Ichigo to deal with the displeased Grimmjow.

"Do you have to stand at the entrance to wait for me?" Ichigo frowned, "I could be late, you know,"

Grimmjow scoffed before pulling Ichigo towards him, "I was free anyway," He took the small bag from Ichigo and heaved it onto his shoulder.

"What the hell. I can carry my own things," Ichigo made to grab for the bag.

Grimmjow managed to hold it just out of reach. He grinned when Ichigo tried stretching a little to snatch it away. Ichigo scowled a few moments later and stopped when he realised that Grimmjow was taunting him about his height. He folded his arm across his chest and marched off towards the dormitory, leaving Grimmjow behind him.

Laughing, Grimmjow caught up to Ichigo in a few steps. He threw his arm out to rest on Ichigo's shoulder, forcing Ichigo to move a little so that both of them could walk up the stairs comfortably.

"Ichigo!"

"Hey, you're back!"

"Ichi~!"

Ichigo blinked at the sight in his room. Backtracking, he checked the number printed on the door to make sure it was the correct room. Behind him, he could feel Grimmjow laughing at his behaviour.

The whole gang was squeezed into the small double room that he shared with Grimmjow. Abandoned books and pens were scattered on the desk, on the bed and on the floor. Even the two beds were pushed together next to the wall, leaving a large area of free space in the middle.

"Where did you guys get the cards?" Ichigo asked at the sight of Seto dealing everyone in the circle two cards each.

"Shh, it's my secret," Aikawa winked when he said that.

Ichigo did a double-take. Since when did Aikawa and for that matter, Hatoyama, joined their group of friends? He glanced at Grimmjow who only managed to give him a helpless and apologetic look.

"Here, join us," Yuu pushed Kouhei and Seto out of the way so that Ichigo and Grimmjow could settle down, "Tell us about your extra classes,"

Ichigo groaned convincingly as he quickly thought of something to say. He forgot to come up with some story on the way back. Hopefully, Ogawa-sensei would not say anything that would contradict whatever he was spinning now.

"We sparred a little," Ichigo waved off the startled look from Grimmjow, "I'm fine, we never use any proper weapon. Then he forced me to meditate. A lot," Ichigo hoped the meditation would sound long enough to cover the entire weekend.

The group laughed at his predicament, going back to their game without much second thought. Grimmjow's eyes were narrowed though, unhappy that Ichigo had been sparring with someone else. Ryuuha and Rin were equally quiet but they seemed to be evaluating his gesture and expression. Ichigo had no doubt that the pair of them would probably want some answers in regard to their Clan issue.

Shrugging off their looks, Ichigo took up his two cards and examined them. They were playing blackjack now and Grimmjow was forcefully shaking his head behind Ichigo, trying to convince Ichigo not to take another card.

Ichigo looked up, only to meet Yuu's gaze, "What? I'm not cheating okay," Ichigo said defensively when Yuu started to look suspicious.

From the way he was looking from Ichigo to the Kuchiki twins, Ichigo guessed that the look Yuu was giving him had nothing to do with the game. Was Yuu finally figuring things out? After all, he was the one to clean up after Ichigo the last round Ichigo had gotten into a fight.

"Alright! I won!" Seto jabbed happily at his card when all of them had opened it, "So other than Grimmjow, Ryuuha and… Hatoyama, the rest of you have to remove one piece of clothing each,"

Alarmed, Ichigo finally looked properly at the rest of them. Most of them were still clad in layers and layers of clothing despite the warm weather and laying unobtrusively in various corners, were several discarded pieces of clothes. Strip Blackjack! Why did no one saw to tell him?!

"Hey, I think it's unfair for Ichigo. He's only wearing one piece of yukata," Grimmjow pointed out.

"Too bad. Who told you to remove your socks when you entered?" Ohira said even as he pulled off one of his own socks.

Ichigo hurriedly patted himself down, seeing if there were any stray pieces of things that he could remove from himself. He turned up empty, seeing that a yukata could hardly have a pocket.

"Oh come on Ichigo," Aikawa coaxed, "You still got your obi, your yukata and your underwear. You could always remove your underwear if you feel embarrassed about showing some chest,"

Ichigo coughed awkwardly.

"Unless," Ichigo started when he heard Hatoyama speak for the first time, "You don't wear any underwear?"

The silence in the room was loud. Everyone's eyes were on Ichigo and Ichigo had to resist the urge to flush. Grimmjow was snickering behind his back and without any conscious thought, his hand moved to slap Grimmjow hard on the stomach. The choked sound and cursing from behind him was gratifying.

"You're kidding right, Ichigo?" Seto asked, wide-eyed.

"No wonder you hesitate in removing your obi. You didn't want your yukata to fall open," Ryuuha mumbled quietly but it carried well into the room.

"Goodness Ichigo, I never knew you had such a kink," Takeshi teased as the room slowly started laughing.

"I just never liked the tight fundoshi that was customary," Ichigo shifted uncomfortably.

"And can't you use something else?" Ohira asked as he coughed several times in an attempt to stop his laughter.

"I usually use bandages when I'm wearing a hakama," Ichigo offered weakly.

"Really? Not all the time right? I don't remember seeing that when we were in the communal bath," Kouhei commented and was promptly hit by Grimmjow for being a pervert and remembering.

"Yes well, I avoid them for those days. It's a hassle removing them and putting them back,"

"Still!" Seto laughed, "Ichigo usually goes without underwear!"

The room erupted in laughter and catcalls again. Ichigo's protest was lost in the noise. It was not as if it was his fault. He grew up in the era of boxers and briefs, not in thongs and strings.

"I have to agree. It's a hassle to remove those bandages," Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's ears when Ichigo leaned back onto him after giving up the attempt to explain further.

"Sure you would. You big pervert,"

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

woohoo, i think this is my fastest attempt in updating… the impending doom of school starting is a pretty good motivation… now, to get to the other fictions -.-"

idea for the last scene was given by _Hiei098_ ages ago, even so, thought i should properly do the crediting XP

hmmm, pretty slow chapter (i think) overall… hope you enjoy (:

List of OCs which seemed to be getting longer:  
In room x1,  
- Kanai Yuusuke (Ichigo's first friend in the Academy, slight worrywart, very perceptive person)  
- Ohira Kuranosuke (used to be Ichigo's roommate, half joker half serious, excelling in classes)  
- Seto Hizanshi (used to be Ichigo's roommate, full time joker)  
- Kuchiki Ryuuha (used to be Grimm's roommate, calm but slightly stuck up)  
In room x2,  
- Takada Kouhei (used to be Grimm's roommate, has an interest in Ichigo, overall nice guy but used to be a player)  
- xx Takeshi (used to be Grimm's roommate, mediator type)  
- Aikawa Shinya (cheerful, happy, probably scheming something, interested in Grimmjow)  
- Hatoyama Seiji (fellow schemer, quiet, more observant)  
Others,  
- Kuchiki Rin (Ryuuha's twin sister, calm, kind, upper class feeling, a bit blunt)

disclaimer: i don't own Bleach

* * *

**Eternity  
****XI**

* * *

"Here," Ichigo pushed a sheet of paper towards Renji as he sat down without an invitation.

"What's this?" Renji asked as he set aside his paperwork and perused the sheet presented to him, "Ichigo – "

Ichigo held up his hand to ward off the protest, "Look, just fill it in and go for the exam,"

Renji's eyes narrowed as he hissed, "I have no intention of becoming the Fifth Division Captain, why would I want to take the Captaincy Proficiency Exam?"

"If you passed it, it would at least prove that you are as capable as the next Captain," Ichigo said casually.

Renji fell silent and Ichigo sat back to allow Renji to think. Ichigo glanced around the Sixth Division office. Unlike the previous year when he was here, the place now looked much cleaner and organised. It was almost hard to tell where Renji's territory ended and where Byakuya's began. _Well_, Ichigo mused, _at least one thing good came out of this whole mess, though hopefully this neatness would last._

Ichigo turned his attention back to Renji when Renji cleared his throat quietly. Even though he was distinctly thrown by the way Renji used to get his attention, Ichigo still marvelled at the fact that Renji could learn to be tactful when the need arose.

"I'll think about it," Renji said when Ichigo raised an eyebrow to acknowledge that he was listening.

"Renji," Ichigo waited a moment for Renji's gaze to lift from the table.

"What is – " Renji cut himself off with a yelp when Ichigo reached out and smacked him hard, "What the fuck are you doing, ass-wipe?!" Renji growled as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Now that sounded more like you, tattoo-freak," Ichigo grinned.

Renji stilled for a moment before bursting into loud rambunctious laughter. Ichigo revelled in the familiar sound that he had always associated with the redhead as he leant back into his seat. Eventually, Renji managed to calm down and after sending a smirk in Ichigo's direction, stood up and started arranging his workspace into a mess, albeit an organised one. Ichigo only shook his head in amusement as he helped to shuffle some of the paperwork around.

"Hey, don't mess it up too badly, you idiot!" Renji yelled when Ichigo tried pushing some urgent documents under a whole stack of junk lying in the room.

Ichigo only made a face before moving on. Soon, the room looked more like how it used to and the two of them retreated to the couch set in a corner of the office. From the file cabinet beside the couch, Renji managed to produce a bottle of sake. Ichigo snorted at the appearance of the bottle and briefly wondered if Byakuya even knew that Renji hid such things around the office.

They took a few minutes to drain nearly half the bottle before Renji finally spoke up, "Alright, spill. I want to know what's going on with you and that guy,"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I was almost amazed that you could hold back gossiping tendency for so long. And he does have a name, you know,"

"Fine, so how's it going with your precious _Grimmjow_,"

"Well, we are kind of together now…" Ichigo said casually.

Renji sat up so suddenly that some of the sake spilled out from his cup, "What?! Why the hell have I not heard about it until now?!"

"If it helps, I haven't really told anyone else yet,"

"Thanks," Renji commented dryly, "So I take it that you guys have resolved everything?" Renji said as he settled himself back onto the couch, slightly comforted that he was the first to know about Ichigo's relationship.

Ichigo coughed slightly as he shifted awkwardly around. He avoided Renji's eyes as he took his time finishing the alcohol in his cup.

"Oh man, Ichigo," Renji groaned at Ichigo's silent response, "When the hell are you going to clear that up? It's only going to get more difficult, the longer you drag it,"

"Don't you think I know that," Ichigo said irritably, "It's not like I can say, hey, did I ever tell you we used to be lovers? Oh yeah, and I was the one who killed you?"

"Get over yourself Ichigo," Renji frowned, "Are you still blaming yourself for his death? At the very least, there wouldn't be any problem with the Gotei Thirteen now. Imagine the mess if he was still alive in that sense, he'll probably be executed anyway,"

"I rather he was still alive. I'll fight the Gotei if I could have him back,"

Renji eyed Ichigo carefully, "Ichigo, what is Grimmjow to you exactly? And I meant the current one, not the damned Espada,"

Ichigo hesitated before letting out a groan as he set his cup onto the table, "I really don't know. I mean, I know they aren't the same person but…" Ichigo had a pained expression on his face as his voice trailed off.

"Are you dumb or what? I'm quite sure the Academy and heck, even us, have been pounding this fact into you for the last eleven years. They are the same, you dolt," Renji resisted the urge to smack Ichigo hard.

"They aren't!" Ichigo protested loudly, "Grimmjow doesn't have _his_ memories, doesn't have _his _character and… and it's just different!"

"It's just you who wants them to be different. Because it's easier for you. Because you don't want to deal with a Grimmjow who doesn't remember you," Renji stated calmly before adding in an all-suffering voice, "Why am I acting as some marriage counsellor? Kill me now, please,"

"Gladly," Ichigo refused to think about the fine prints which Renji had pointed out.

Renji regarded Ichigo for a moment before letting the subject go, knowing that Ichigo needed time to mull over it. Forcing an answer out now may not be the best solution for Ichigo's relationship. Better to let him come to a resolution himself.

"You could hardly fight me on par now, berry-chan," Renji drawled.

"Wanna bet?"

* * *

_"Boo!"_

_Ichigo's deadpanned face stared back at him, "Ah,"_

_He made a face at being humoured by Ichigo and looked pointedly at the window that was separating them. Ichigo gave a roll of his eyes before reaching out and pushing the window open. He stepped through with practiced ease and settled himself down on the bed._

_"I'm still left with a bit of homework, so you'll have to wait," Ichigo nodded towards his desk, "Never expect you to be here today. Weren't you here yesterday?" Ichigo asked even as he bent over to pore over the sheet of paper on the table._

_"I was bored,"_

_"What? Aizen wasn't entertaining enough?" Ichigo's voice was mocking him._

_He snorted, "Please. All he ever does is to sit in his room and plot. Who cares about him,"_

_Ichigo gave a non-committal shrug as he finished up his homework before packing them neatly away into a file, "So," Ichigo had turned around to face him._

_He gave a wide grin and stood up. Ichigo was looking at him warily and he liked the fact that he was unpredictable enough. That always kept everyone's life more interesting._

_"Oh wait, I almost forgot," Ichigo dodged out of his embrace at the last moment._

_Scowling heavily, he crossed his arms over his chest as he stood in the middle of the small plain room. He watched as Ichigo rifled through a drawer on his table, pulling out pieces of paper in the process._

_"Here," Ichigo held an envelope in his hand._

_He took it, curious of its contents. Opening the flap, he discovered it contained several photos of the two of them. His finger slid across one of them, their faces were close to the camera and Ichigo was grinning and scowling at the same time in the photo._

_"You took this the other day right?" He asked Ichigo, intrigued._

_"Yeah, they turned out__ pretty well. The old lady at the developing shop was looking at me funny though, for taking so many pictures of myself,"_

_He let out a sharp bark of laughter, "Well, you are a narcissist," He reached out and pulled Ichigo into his arms, "And what do you know, we look good together,"_

_"I think you're a bigger narcissist than I will ever be," He could almost feel Ichigo rolling his eyes._

_Smirking, he sat back down on Ichigo's bed and dragged Ichigo to settle between his legs. They looked through the photos together and he mused slightly on the technological improvement. He would never have thought that cameras and coloured photos were now so commonplace._

_"These are your copies, by the way," Ichigo said as they paused at a particular nice shot._

_"Huh. Think Aizen will throw me out if I paste it on my wall or something?" His finger traced over the edges of the photos in his hand._

_Ichigo elbowed him brutally and he scowled at the back of Ichigo's head for the harsh treatment, "Don't invite trouble, you idiot,"_

_He merely grinned as he took up the next photo, "I like this one. A lot,"_

_Ichigo looked at the photo and promptly smacked him hard. The Ichigo in the photo was lying topless on the bed and he was positioned over Ichigo who was flushing a nice pink. He laughed, he still remembered how he had taken the photo. Ichigo had taught him how to use a camera, including connecting it to some cable and stand thing, allowing him to take a picture even if he was standing far away._

_He looked back down at the photo again and without wasting another second, placed the stack of photos carefully on Ichigo's bedside table. His hands moved and stripped Ichigo of his shirt, earning a yelp of surprise._

_"Shall we have a repeat?" He asked as he pushed Ichigo down onto the bed, obviously referring to the photo._

_A hint of red crept onto Ichigo's face and he leaned down, capturing Ichigo's lips with his. Ichigo moaned loudly – ._

Grimmjow groaned as he woke. Great, another dream starring Ichigo again. It was getting really frustrating. Why the heck was he having wet dreams about Ichigo when he already had the real person?

Sighing, Grimmjow turned in his bed and was met with the sight of Ichigo's sleeping face. Grimmjow lifted his hand and swept the stray strand of orange hair away from Ichigo's face. Ichigo mumbled a little and shifted at the contact.

Stretching a little, Grimmjow caught a glimpse of the clock on their drawer. It was nearly time for class. Grimmjow suddenly smirked as he looked down at Ichigo. Slowly, he began placing small kisses on Ichigo's face, from his eyes, his ears to his jaws. Ichigo shifted again and the arms wrapping around Grimmjow tightened. Grimmjow continued even as Ichigo began to wake.

"Mmm," Ichigo mumbled incoherently as his eyebrows furrowed automatically.

Grimmjow slide his thumb across the frown. Ichigo's eyes opened and blinked at him blearily before closing again.

"Hey, if you don't wake up, we're going to be late," Grimmjow said as he prodded Ichigo persistently.

"Fine fine, I'm up I'm up," Ichigo grumbled, "Asshole,"

Snorting, Grimmjow sat up slowly, "Cheh, then don't complain if I don't wake you up the next time,"

Ichigo waved his hand vaguely in the air as he pushed aside the bedcover and made to stand. Grimmjow was by his side immediately and pulling him towards the bathroom. He yawned and leaned against Grimmjow.

"Don't you dare fall asleep again," Grimmjow warned as he eyed the showerhead in the bathroom.

Ichigo opened an eye and was about to retort when he saw where Grimmjow was looking, "I'm awake I'm awake!" He quickly started washing up.

Grimmjow snorted, "Great, it takes the threat of being splashed with cold water to wake you up, you lazy ass,"

"Mmm not lazy," Ichigo mumbled around his toothbrush.

Grimmjow made a derisive noise at Ichigo's remark. Who was he trying to kid anyway? Shrugging, Grimmjow turned to the sink himself, his mind drifting back to the dream. The room, the photos, the banter and Ichigo himself seemed so real that he could hardly believed that it was something his own mind came up with.

Okay fine, if his mind was more creative, then they would have been in some other place instead of that same small room that he was always dreaming about. And maybe doing some other stuff that was not so mundane. It felt more like his mind was going into some fluffy mode, what with the way he and Ichigo kept interacting in his dreams.

Grimmjow scowled inwardly, he was definitely not going soft. And his damned mind better comply.

His eyes drifted to the mirror and he stared at his reflection. The same teal hair and eyes stared back at him as Grimmjow slowly brushed his teeth. Grimmjow hesitated in his action as he took in his own face. It looked exactly the same as the one in that photo dream-Ichigo gave him, right? _No_, Grimmjow contemplated, _something is different_. He frowned at himself for a while longer before shrugging and giving up, unable to pinpoint the exact difference. Maybe he was being overly sensitive. Or paranoid… whatever.

Reaching out with his hand, Grimmjow smacked Ichigo hard on the head when Ichigo looked like he was falling asleep again. There was a yelp and some crashes when Ichigo was startled awake. Grimmjow could only roll his eyes. What the hell was Ichigo doing in his weekend classes to make him so tired? Maybe he should have a word with that Ogawa-sensei personally.

Grimmjow bent over the sink and rinsed out the toothpaste in his mouth. Wiping off the excess water from his jaw, he watched as Ichigo went about the same motion.

A few minutes later, Ichigo seemed more alert and he hurriedly rushed out of the bathroom to dress himself, cursing as he went. Grimmjow merely scoffed before making to leave the bathroom as well, but not before turning back to the mirror to stare at himself as a detail from his dream came back to him. If that really was just a dream, then…

_...who the fuck is Aizen?_

* * *

"Grimmjow! Good morning!" Aikawa greeted the man approaching cheerfully.

In response, Grimmjow only nodded. Aikawa shrugged it off though. Grimmjow was always colder when Ichigo was not around. Briefly though, Aikawa wondered if Ichigo was really on some sort of study trip, the teachers in the staff room were particularly tight-lipped on any information regarding Ichigo.

"Everyone's out on the practice field already," Aikawa offered when they reached an almost empty cafeteria, "You woke up pretty late today,"

"It's a Saturday, isn't it," Grimmjow said, as though that would explain his behaviour, "And why are you not out there with them?"

Aikawa sat down opposite Grimmjow, watching as Grimmjow slowly chewed through his food, "I was bored. Decided to wait for you since you always spice things up," He added a wink for good measure.

Grimmjow merely scoffed and rolled his eyes. They sat in silence as Grimmjow finished the last of his breakfast. Aikawa made sure that he was not caught staring at Grimmjow. Really, Ichigo was one lucky bastard. Grimmjow was almost too good for him.

"Where are you heading?" Grimmjow asked as they stood up.

"Probably the practice field,"

Grimmjow nodded, "I'm off to the meditation room. See you," He turned around and walked off without waiting for a response, waving as he left.

"Damn," Aikawa frowned and kicked at the floor.

"Give it up already. You can't possibly win Grimmjow away from Ichigo,"

Aikawa turned around quickly, startled at being caught off guard, "Ah, Takada… You would know, wouldn't you? Seeing that you tried to snatch Ichigo away,"

Kouhei settled himself against a wall, preparing himself for an argument against Aikawa, "Your information source is lousy. Since when have I tried snatching Ichigo away?" _Ichigo, you better be thankful that I'm even bothering to try and deter your rival… well, the person that is trying to be your rival, in any case._

Aikawa snorted in an undignified manner, causing Kouhei to raise an eyebrow at the action, "Please, everyone knows that you liked Ichigo,"

"But I never did any snatching. Now you on the other hand," Kouhei pointed at Aikawa, "Has been trying to flirt with Grimmjow since the start of the year. That's like over a month ago and there's still no progress. When are you going to give up?"

"Flirting? What flirting? I have no idea what you mean," Aikawa fluttered his eyelashes innocently, "Grimmjow was lonely without Ichigo so I thought I could at least provide some comfort,"

"Aikawa," Kouhei began and paused as he thought best how to phrase his sentence, "I think it'll better that you give up now. All your efforts will only be wasted. If you have been around them for as long as we had, you would know that what you are trying to do now is a waste of time,"

"Oh, really now," Aikawa said airily.

Aikawa had a devious smile on his face, causing Kouhei to narrow his eyes, "What are you planning?"

"Nothing at all," Aikawa said in his most innocent voice.

"I'm telling you now, if you ever hurt either Grimmjow or Ichigo, I will hurt you," Kouhei warned.

"They're big boys, I doubt they need you to look after them," Aikawa waved the warning away, "Well then, I'm off to practice. Ta-ta," He laughed as he walked away.

Kouhei made a loud noise of frustration. _Ichigo, you better get your ass back soon and stop disappearing every week. It's not doing anything for everyone's nerves._

* * *

"Pick a target and start your practice!" There was a loud whistle from their instructor before spells started flying.

Ichigo only sighed in resignation. He really hated kidou classes and did not really see any point in kidou. Like he was going to let go of Zangetsu anytime during a battle. Ichigo glared at the teacher's head resolutely.

Grimmjow, who was beside him, pushed him in front of a target dummy. Ichigo scowled heavily at being ordered around.

"You were procrastinating, of course I have to give you a push," Grimmjow replied when Ichigo looked at him with a disgruntled expression.

"Who the hell was procrastinating," Ichigo grumbled under his breath as he positioned himself in front of the target.

He took a few moments to regulate his breathing and steady his reiatsu. With his palm held out in front of him, Ichigo began gathering his reiatsu into a small ball of energy while reciting the incantation of the Hadou they were doing. Ichigo closed his eyes, feeling and imagining a tight ball of condensed reiatsu as he recited the last word.

"Not bad, though you took too long to properly gather your reiatsu," Grimmjow commented.

Ichigo opened his eyes and his scowl deepened when he saw the target in front of him. He had hit the sides of it instead of dead centre and next to the scorch mark on Grimmjow's target, his looked like a small blemish only. Unfortunately, Ichigo was pretty sure that Grimmjow's was closer to the actual one than his, seeing that he had watched Rukia fired one of her personal favourite far too many times.

"Honestly, I think it's because your reiatsu is too low," Grimmjow said lightly as he fired another Hadou at the target.

Ichigo blinked in disbelief. Too low? He closed his eyes and attempted to sense the reiatsu of his classmates. His eyes opened in surprise. Since when did everyone get so strong?

"What the…"

"Are you okay?" Grimmjow frowned.

"Yeah," Ichigo mumbled incredulously, "Yeah, I just can't believe…"

"Well, what did you expect? Most of us were already able to talk to our zanpakutous already. Of course our reiatsu will increase,"

"Fuck," Ichigo cursed under his breath.

Second years could communicate with their zanpakutou spirits already? Wasn't that a little fast? _Damn, am I supposed to be able to talk to Zangetsu as well?_

Ichigo let out an air of frustration. Now, he would have to slowly adjust the restraints on his wrist without making the change in his reiatsu too obvious. _Great. Awesome._ How could he have missed everyone else's progress?! Ichigo shook his head in dismay.

Turning back to face the target properly, Ichigo became thoughtful as he examined the wrists that were held out in front of him. Now, how did Mayuri said to adjust the restraints? Ichigo only remembered the method used to fully release the bind. Was slowly adjusting the restraint level the same? Just insert reiatsu and turn?

"C'mon, the teacher told me to help you out," Grimmjow made to stand behind Ichigo.

Ichigo twisted his head around just in time to catch sight of the instructor turning to some other students to their left, "Why you?"

Grimmjow grinned roguishly, "Because I'm better in Kidou than you?"

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo could only face the front again as he muttered savagely, "Please, almost anyone is better at Kidou than me," _Save maybe Renji._

"Too true," Grimmjow nodded.

Using his feet, Grimmjow nudged Ichigo's leg into a better position. Ichigo tensed in preparation, his palm already in front and reiatsu gathering. Frowning, Grimmjow poked the tense shoulder muscle, causing Ichigo to jump and yelp at the sudden action.

"Relax," Grimmjow's arm came up to grip Ichigo's.

"We're in _class_," Ichigo hissed when Grimmjow came dangerously close to him.

"What? I'm not doing anything," Grimmjow smirked.

"Yeah right,"

Grimmjow's arms were wrapped about Ichigo's shoulder, his hand gripping Ichigo's wrist. With his body pressed almost flat against Ichigo and his arms wound tightly around Ichigo's shoulder, Grimmjow looked more like he was embracing Ichigo than guiding Ichigo through Kidou. Grimmjow merely grinned at the position. There was a snort from both Kouhei and Yuu who were on his right when they saw Grimmjow taking advantage of the situation.

By the time Grimmjow turned his attention back to Ichigo after being distracted by Kouhei, Ichigo had already fired another blast at the target and was scowling at the result. Grimmjow hit his head against the back of Ichigo's lightly.

"You were distracted," Ichigo gave in the way of excuse.

"I'm not now," Grimmjow forced Ichigo's arms to relax, "Okay, palms out and say the incantations again,"

"Oh ruler," Ichigo rolled his eyes as he complied, not really seeing what the difference was between his own attempt and one helped by Grimmjow, "Mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man – !"

"I'm going to put in more reiatsu," Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's ears as he pushed a little reiatsu into Ichigo's wrist, "This should be enough to help power your Soukatsui,"

" - Truth and temperance, strike but slightly your claw upon this wall which feigns ignorance of sin! Hadou Number Thirty-Three, Soukatsui!" Ichigo finished in triumph when he felt a stronger reiatsu ball leaving his hand before he realised what Grimmjow had done.

_Shit._

The wall across them erupted into a blue fire. Short yells came from the students around them as Grimmjow pulled Ichigo down slightly to avoid some of the debris that was once part of the wall. The smoke cleared a short while later and where once stood a whitewashed wall, was now a large hole in the plaster that overlooked the back garden of the Academy. Ichigo's attack had definitely hit the target across them. Unfortunately, it took out the surrounding few as well as part of the building. Ichigo cringed at the destruction.

"What happened?" Their teacher suddenly appeared in front of them.

Ichigo shuffled his feet nervously, his hand had already gone to his wrist during the confusion and lowered back his reiatsu. Grimmjow had almost fully released the bind and Ichigo could only hope that no one had felt the sudden fluctuation. Or that anyone would link it to him.

"Sorry sir, we merely fired a normal Soukatsui," Grimmjow replied as politely as he ever could, "Maybe someone else was on the other side and fired something at the same time?" He suggested.

The instructor's eyes were suspicious as they trailed to Ichigo. Ichigo gave a half-hearted nod to Grimmjow's explanation, already hearing it being passed and tossed around by several other classmates. There was a short moment of silence as the teacher stared at Ichigo before giving a terse nod as if in acceptance.

"Okay class, seeing that most of you already don't have a target to practice on, we'll end the class here today," The teacher turned to the rest of the class and stopped them before they cheered, "However, I expect all of you to practice during your free time," He warned them.

The class thanked the teacher as he nodded back in acknowledgement. Slowly, the students passed by the destruction, whispering and murmuring around themselves. Some gingerly made their way to the damaged wall to have a better look at it while others laughed and snickered at the crumbling that started again when someone touched the edge of the rubble.

Seto whistled when he finally reached the group that were staring at the wreckage in front of them, "Man, that was cool,"

"I thought the walls were made to stand powerful Kidou attacks?" Ohira frowned as he bent down to examine the debris lying around them that used to be part of the wall.

"Well, guess they aren't really as strong as we thought them to be," Hatoyama commented quietly, causing most of the group to jump when he appeared out of nowhere.

"Damn, stop scaring us like that," Seto playfully struck a frightened pose.

"Come on, let's go," Ichigo started pushing Aikawa, who was standing closest to him out of the room, "There's nothing much to see,"

Laughter and snorts followed them as they stopped once in a while to kick the rubble away from the centre of the room. Ichigo managed to herd most of them in front of him so that they would not see his slightly guilty face. He hated not telling the truth to his friends.

"Or," Yuu said under his breath, unheard by the others, "Your Kidou blast was stronger than that wall could hold,"

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

hello all, sorry for the disappearance, school and all… anyway, i had a lot of trouble with this chapter, i knew what was going to happen but the words refuse to flow out ):

erm, please don't kill me for the ending, i ran out of words (will try to do the next chapter faster XP) also, please dont say anything about my spelling, its mostly british spelling (most of it XP)

oh, is anyone still following the bleach anime? i thought the current zanpakutou arc was pretty cool :D even if i disagree with some of it XP

List of OCs:  
In room 1,  
- Kanai Yuusuke (Ichigo's first friend in the Academy, slight worrywart, very perceptive person)  
- Ohira Kuranosuke (used to be Ichigo's roommate, half joker half serious, excelling in classes)  
- Seto Hizanshi (used to be Ichigo's roommate, full time joker)  
- Kuchiki Ryuuha (used to be Grimm's roommate, calm but slightly stuck up)  
In room 2,  
- Takada Kouhei (used to be Grimm's roommate, has an interest in Ichigo, overall nice guy but used to be a player)  
- xx Takeshi (used to be Grimm's roommate, mediator type)  
- Aikawa Shinya (cheerful, happy, probably scheming something, interested in Grimmjow)  
- Hatoyama Seiji (fellow schemer, quiet, more observant)  
Others,  
- Kuchiki Rin (Ryuuha's twin sister, calm, kind, upper class feeling, a bit blunt)

disclaimer: i don't own Bleach

* * *

**Eternity  
****XII**

* * *

"So all I have to do is just control the amount of turning I need to do?" Ichigo asked as he fiddled with the reiatsu bind on his wrist.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri nodded impatiently, "Now then, my payment?" He cackled in anticipation at the thought of finally getting his hand on Ichigo's blood.

Ichigo looked up slowly, a small devious grin on his face, "What payment?" He laughed at Mayuri's dumbstruck expression and took the opportunity to leave the Twelfth Division lab.

"DAMN YOU KUROSAKI!!" Mayuri's angry bellows could be heard even as Ichigo stepped out and clear of the Twelfth Division boundaries.

Smirking lightly at Mayuri's response, Ichigo could only shake his head in mock dismay. _You think he would learn after all these years. When had I ever given him even one single pint of blood?_

"Ichigo!" Rukia's voice rang out from behind him.

Rukia jumped onto Ichigo's back and it was all he could do to make sure that Rukia did not fall off, "Rukia, have you gotten heavier?"

A loud smack met the response and Ichigo winced at the impact. He could practically feel the bruise that was forming on his shoulder.

"I did have some good news to tell you," Rukia sniffed disdainfully, "But since you had just insulted me, maybe I'll let you find out yourself. In a month's time,"

Ichigo rolled his eyes before taking a deep breath to brace himself, "Oh dear sweet Rukia, the prettiest and most petite woman I have ever met, please share your wondrous news with me, almighty one," He shuddered even though he spoke the overly sweet words in a monotonous tone.

Rukia smacked Ichigo again, this time on the head and Ichigo turned his head around to scowl at her. She merely smirked in triumph before sliding off Ichigo's back.

"Renji is taking the Captain's Examination next month,"

Ichigo blinked at the news before a grin spread slowly across his face, "Finally,"

"Indeed," Rukia nodded her agreement, "Anyway, they needed two more Captains for the Examination, will you be going?"

"Sure, why not," Ichigo shrugged, "It'll be good blackmail material for next time if he does anything stupid during the exam,"

Rukia rolled her eyes at him, "Idiot,"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her.

Rukia folded her arms and stared at him haughtily. Ichigo's second eyebrow joined the first after a few more seconds of Rukia posturing.

"Alright, fine," Rukia huffed as though it required a lot of effort to stoop to Ichigo's level, "I want those blackmail materials as well," Rukia winked even as she gave an arrogant sniff.

* * *

"Hey Ichi?" Grimmjow wrapped his arms affectionately around Ichigo.

"Hmmm?" A muffled sound came from Ichigo as he frowned down at his homework.

"Can you get out of your training this weekend?"

Ichigo stopped writing for a moment and considered, "Is there something happening this weekend?"

Grimmjow pushed away from Ichigo and scowled at him. Ichigo turned away from his homework and frowned at the figure that was sitting stiffly on the bed. Had he forgotten something? Ichigo's frown deepened. Renji's Examination was this weekend but he doubted that Grimmjow was referring to that.

"I can't fucking believe you," Grimmjow muttered.

Ichigo's brows furrowed. Obviously whatever he was forgetting was something important to Grimmjow. _This weekend, this weekend, this weekend is the… _Ichigo sat up straight. _Shit!_

"Remember now, genius?" Grimmjow said sarcastically.

Ichigo smiled wryly, "Yeah, I'm sorry. This is the first time we'll be celebrating your birthday together right?"

"Damn straight," Grimmjow shot him a glare, "Though it wouldn't be the first if you had decided to appear last year,"

"Sorry," Ichigo muttered guiltily, "I thought it was better for me not to go since things were… strange between us then,"

Grimmjow snorted, "Understatement of the year. So then, will you be able to skip out on the training?" Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow in question.

Ichigo bit his bottom lip. He did want to see Renji's Examination but… between Renji and Grimmjow, there was just no comparison.

"Should be able to," Ichigo nodded, "But I'll probably still need to attend for half a day," _Need to find a replacement. Who'll be good? Ikkaku? Yumichika? Kenpachi?_

"Half a day?" Grimmjow grumbled.

"Don't start the party without me," Ichigo grinned.

"As long as you are going to appear, I'll wait for you,"

There was a moment of silence as Ichigo stared blankly at him, "Er, Grimmjow?" He started hesitantly, "That was a tad too mushy,"

"Shut the hell up," Grimmjow snarled.

Ichigo frowned at the man who was sprawled out on the bed. Was Grimmjow really that upset about this whole birthday business? He never had spent any birthdays with Grimmjow. Not his own, not Grimmjow's and not Grimm's either. This would really be the first in all respect of the word.

The news finally sank into Ichigo's mind. And Ichigo smiled at the thought. _The first birthday, huh. Should be something special._

Then the panic set in.

The small little smile disappeared without another word as Ichigo snapped his body around so that his back was facing Grimmjow. His hand tightened on the papers he was clutching as his mind raced.

_Shit shit shit. Birthday! Birthday! Damn. How could I forget! But no, that's not the main point! The first birthday together, I can't believe it. Fuck, I sound like a girl here. But still! I should do something. No, I definitely need to do something special. But what? No wait, I need a present first! A birthday is not a birthday if there's no freaking present! But what would Grimmjow like? Damn it! Why have we never talked about what we liked or enjoyed out of the Academy? I only know so little about him! How can I not know?! Oh shit oh shit. I'm so dead. What would Grimm like? They should like the same thing right? Since they are –._

Ichigo cut off the rambling in his mind immediately. That was far too dangerous a train of thought. Ever since Renji had not so casually mentioned the thing about similar souls, Ichigo often found himself halfway through pondering this before he managed to halt his thoughts. He already had too many things on his plate to really sit down and think this through. Besides, Ichigo loosened the grip he had on the paper, it would probably be better if he run the idea of the similar soul theory through several people first. And this would hopefully include Grimmjow if Ichigo can manage to gather enough courage.

_**Ya're pathetic King. Ya can charge int' a battle without any preparations but ya can't even do such a simple thin'?**_

_Oh shut up, you've only been watching the show so far, what do you know?_ Ichigo scoffed.

_**I kno' enough tha' ya are bein' a plain coward because ya are scared o' the answer. Honestly, King, I'm almos' ashamed ta call ya King.**_

_Well then, lucky for you, no one can hear you._ Ichigo scowled viciously. _Now, don't bother me while I try to think of a good birthday present._

_**Ya can give 'im Pantera. I'm sure tha' he woul' like it.**_ Hichigo pointed out.

Ichigo gave a mental snort at the image. _Yeah, I'm sure. And how am I going to get out of that without him asking why I had his zanpakutou?_ Ichigo rolled his eyes at Hichigo's ridiculous suggestion.

_**Ya owe 'im an explanation anyway.**_

Ichigo paused in his actions. That was certainly a thought now. Even if Grimmjow still could not communicate well with Pantera, Ichigo was sure that both Grimmjow and Pantera would be glad to be together again. And it could open the topic of Grimmjow and Grimm gently enough.

_**See, I can so give good suggestions.**_

* * *

"Are you sure?" Renji looked at Ichigo worriedly.

"No," Ichigo sighed.

He looked down at the zanpakutou in his hand, turning it over and over again in an attempt to calm himself down. Pantera whispered to him softly in the back of his mind but Ichigo could no longer decipher her words anymore. With Grimmjow getting stronger and closer to Shikai every day, the connection between Pantera and her forged master Ichigo was weakening. Ichigo rubbed his thumb over the sheath in resignation.

"No, but it would be for the best if I return Pantera to Grimmjow, wouldn't it?" Ichigo looked up at Renji who was seated across him in his apartment, "Since it would be a strain for both of them if Pantera had to transfer over to an Asauchi when Grimmjow is attempting a Shikai,"

"Ichigo," Renji started before he paused as he slowly considered his words, "You do know that by giving Pantera back, you _are_ admitting something, aren't you?" Renji gave Ichigo a questioning look.

Ichigo bit back a sigh, "Yeah,"

"And…?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Alright fine, you _may_ be right. But!" Ichigo scowled heavily as he interrupted Renji's crowing, "Only if Grimmjow can activate Pantera the same way, then I would really believe…"

There was a short silence in the room as Ichigo left his sentence uncompleted. He shifted uncomfortably at the thought of admitting that Grimmjow and Grimm was the same. Perhaps it did not mean much to others but for Ichigo, it was a very big step. After all, it would mean a step in forgiving himself.

"Hmmm, you know, I've been wondering – "

"Oh wow, you can think?"

Renji scowled at the interruption and Ichigo held up his arms in mock surrender, "Anyway, as I was saying. I was wondering how different a Shinigami's Shikai would be from an Arrancar's Resurreccion. Would the release words be the same? Would the form be the same?"

Ichigo ran Renji's words over a few times in his mind. He never really thought of that. But he supposed it would be different. After all, he remembered Grimm's Resurreccion that had turned Grimm pretty much into a panther king and he doubted that a Shinigami's Shikai would ever come close to that. So how similar would it be? Would the attacks be the same? Would Pantera be wielded the same way? Would Grimmjow's fighting style stay the same?

"Well, don't think too hard into it. We'll know when he finally achieve Shikai,"

Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"Since, you know, it's all just guessing on our part and all,"

Ichigo continued nodding distractedly.

"Pay attention when someone is speaking to you, damnit," Renji reached over and smacked Ichigo up the head, "I still haven't forgiven you for not being able to turn up for my Examination tomorrow," Renji scowled, "Especially since you're the one who pushed me into it,"

"Well, you needed someone to do the pushing, you lazy ass," Ichigo shot back.

"And you had to get Ikkaku-san as a replacement," Renji continued grousing as though Ichigo had not said anything, "Yumichika is equally qualified, but nooooo. It had to be Ikkaku-san,"

Ichigo frowned, "What's strong with Ikkaku? Besides, it's your fault that I couldn't get Yumichika, since according to him, you aren't _beautiful_ enough,"

"…and I should be happy that I'm not classified as beautiful. Since it is rather girly and all," Renji gave a sly grin to Ichigo, "Thankfully, I'm unlike some _other_ people who have been labelled as pretty,"

"Shut it, you," Ichigo glowered.

* * *

Grimmjow laid quietly on his bed, his body tensed as he waited for Ichigo to return. Something big was happening today, he could just feel it in his guts. It might also have something to do with the dream he had this morning.

It was a fight, with someone that Grimmjow could not really see since half the scene was shrouded in darkness. There was a voice calling to him in the darkness as well which he suspected may be his zanpakutou. But since it was mostly blurred and jagged noises, it was far too difficult to make out over the metal clashing sound of the zanpakutous.

He remembered his opponent was strong and that they were fairly evenly matched. The fight also seemed serious, as though they were fighting to the death. He could almost taste the exhilaration that was radiating off his dream-self and his opponent. It made him long for something of that level in his current mind-numbingly boring life. It made him wish for the excitement, the bloodlust and the triumph of a victory. He could practically taste it.

It was then that he had woken, his body and muscles teemed with energy and suppressed desire. And it certainly did not help that Ichigo was not next to him to calm him down. Even a sleeping image of Ichigo would have helped.

In the end, he spent most of the day thinking back to his dream. His mind reliving the scene over and over again and his body never failing to thrum with excitement each time he did so.

Being stuck in his room all day also did not help. With nothing to distract him, Grimmjow found himself unable to concentrate on studying or doing anything else that did not relate to the fight in the dream. He had tried taking up his zanpakutou to mimic the actions that he had displayed in the dream-fight but no matter what he did, his movements were far too clumsy and heavy.

Grimmjow turned his gaze back to the window, his eyes staring unseeingly out into the back garden of the Academy. He wished that Ichigo could be back sooner to distract him from the whirling thoughts in his mind. _A few more hours_, Grimmjow told himself firmly, his eyes flickering to the sun that was beginning to set in the horizon.

"Grimmjow?" Takeshi's voice came from his other side.

Slowly, Grimmjow turned his head so that he was facing the entrance of his room. Takeshi and Kouhei were standing in the doorway, and both of them looked fairly excited.

"You ready to go?" Kouhei asked, "We're done with the preparations,"

Grimmjow pulled himself into a sitting position, "Isn't this whole thing supposed to be a surprise? You guys kind of destroyed that when you locked me in my room and then telling me you guys are done preparing," He gave them an unimpressed look.

Kouhei looked sheepish and a little embarrassed, "Yeah well, doesn't really matter, does it. Since you knew for a long while that there would already be a celebration,"

"And even managing to convince Ichigo to skip out on training," Takeshi added under his breath.

Kouhei rolled his eyes and nudged Takeshi in the side, "You forgot that we _are_ talking about Ichigo's precious Grimmjow right? He would do anything for Grimmjow,"

"Quit your yapping, the both of you," Grimmjow wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders and squeezed a little, earning a surprised yelp from the pair, "C'mon, let's go to the party already. Ichigo did say that he would appear before the night is out,"

"That's still a pretty long way isn't it," Kouhei muttered.

Grimmjow's response was to wrap his arm tighter around Kouhei's shoulder in a bruising sort of way. He then proceeeded to drag the pair, who was flailing wildly around, to one of the training rooms which they had somehow gotten permission to use.

* * *

"So…" Yuu started, "We ate, we talked, we danced and we've played a few games – "

"But we have not started the main event," Seto continued, "So now, it's time for some cake cutting, song singing and present opening,"

Grimmjow's eyes flicked to the clock hanging on the wall. There was perhaps still a good half hour more before the time that Ichigo had said he would return. It should be fine to start this without him right?

"Now, before that," Ohira cleared his throat importantly, "A message from Ichigo,"

Aikawa rolled his eyes in the background, unseen by most.

"It says – "

"Oh darling! You must wait for me! Lovingly yours, Ichigo," Seto made a loud smooching sound at the end.

"Not bloody likely," Grimmjow shook his head at Seto's antics while reaching out and snatching the card from Ohira's hands.

_Yo, idiot._ It read. _Happy birthday. Knew you could not resist starting the party without me, after all you would want to get older faster, old fart. Y'know, this means that you are some sort of paedophile. _Grimmjow could almost imagine Ichigo's cheeky grin. _Which hopefully you do know what it means._ Grimmjow growled. _Anyway, go ahead and start the celebration. You don't need me there to hold your hand right? Though if your vision is failing you in your old age, then that is another matter. _Grimmjow's grip on the card tightened as he scowled at an invisible Ichigo. The card crumpled a little in his hold. _Remember to leave me some cake and at the very least, wait for me to come back and pass you your present before you lay down for your beauty sleep. Let's just say that I have an awesome present for you. Yours, Ichigo._ Grimmjow scanned the card once more before tucking it into the folds of his yukata.

"Don't we get to read it?" Seto asked innocently.

"No,"

Seto mimed being shot in the heart and he fell to the ground theatrically.

"Kick him please, Hatoyama," Grimmjow addressed the one nearest Seto.

Seto jumped up in the next second, narrowly avoiding Hatoyama's leg. He scowled heavily at both Grimmjow and Hatoyama.

"Now then, the cake," Yuu brought the cake out and placed it on the table in front, "No candles though, hope you don't mind,"

Grimmjow snuck a finger out and swipe a taste before anyone could stop him. He licked it off his finger and hmmm-ed in approval. His action was met with sounds of protest as well as with devious grins and snickering. A slow smirk spread on Grimmjow's face. Ichigo would not be too happy with the flavour chosen.

"Happy birthday to you," Yuu started the song and the rest slowly joined in.

After the song was thoroughly destroyed by Seto and Ohira, Grimmjow was given a zanpakutou to cut his cake. He raised an eyebrow at Yuu who only shrugged helplessly and gestured towards Takeshi and Kouhei. Grimmjow retaliated to their smirks by throwing the sharp end of his zanpakutou at them. There was a loud twang as the zanpakutou embedded itself into the wall right between Takeshi and Kouhei. The grins on their face turned frozen.

Yuu coughed, "Here," He handed Grimmjow the proper knife.

Splitting and distributing the cake, Grimmjow made quick work of his own share. If he finished quicker, Ichigo would be back faster, right?

"Ichigo would probably be back soon, so I guess we can start with the presents," Yuu pushed away his own plate.

"And first up, is ours," Ryuuha stood up and presented Grimmjow with a box, "Since we are supposed to be the most boring and uncreative, we thought that maybe Ichigo would not be missing out much with this,"

"Hope we live up to your expectations," Rin added airily.

Grimmjow took the box sceptically and opened it, "A book," Grimmjow deadpanned, "Through the Ages, the Rise and Fall of the Shinigami," He read the title and raised his eyebrow at them, "A history book,"

"A rather recent work too. Should be interesting," Rin said cryptically.

"And then it's our turn!" Seto pushed a box into Grimmjow's hand.

"Should be useful," Ohira winked as Yuu coughed embarrassedly.

Grimmjow opened it before shutting it quickly, "Are you serious?" His eyes were wide as he slowly opened the box again, "This is…" A devious grin spread on his face as he imagined using the various objects on Ichigo.

"Enjoy," Seto and Ohira chorused.

"I most definitely will," Grimmjow's mind was already drifting to the end of the night, with the image of a leather handcuff on Ichigo.

"And," Kouhei stood in front of Grimmjow, "This is from me and Takeshi," He held out a small envelope.

Grimmjow took it interestedly. It seemed different from the rest. A set of coupons to a nearby onsen fell out. He blinked at it before grinning at Kouhei and throwing a thumbs-up to Takeshi.

"You sure you guys didn't plan the presents with each other beforehand?" Grimmjow asked amusedly, gesturing towards the one Seto had given him and the tickets in his hand.

"Nope, excellent coincidences though, aren't they?" Kouhei grinned.

"Indeed," Grimmjow nodded as he turned to the last pair in the room, "So, do you guys have something for me then?"

"Isn't it rather shameless to ask for a present like this?" Takeshi stage-whispered to Kouhei.

Grimmjow ignored the comment as he waited for Aikawa or Hatoyama to do something. The tension that had been coiling in his gut since the morning sprang forth when the pair exchanged looks and he could not tell whether the nervous expressions on their face were genuine. If it was not, then Aikawa and Hatoyama were excellent actors.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuu asked concernedly when the pair dawdled.

"It's okay if you don't have a gift for him. That egoistic guy doesn't really need a further boost to his overly huge ego," Seto piped up.

"We have a gift," Hatoyama started, "But we aren't sure if it will be well-received,"

At this point, Aikawa shuffled forward, holding out a small box, "It's actually from me. Seiji just goaded me into it,"

Grimmjow took the box and studied Aikawa who was looking awkward in front of him. Aikawa looked like he wanted to either snatch the box out of Grimmjow's hand or bolt out of the room. A present that would not be appreciated? Then why are they thinking of giving this to him?

He pulled open the lid and squinted into the box. It was far too dark to make out anything in the dim light. Grimmjow glanced up at Aikawa again, and this time, Aikawa looked slightly more hopeful. Frowning, Grimmjow turned the box over and the content in it slid out into his palm.

Grimmjow froze when the light shined onto the object. Breathlessly, he held it between his shaking fingers and turned it over to examine it.

It was the exact same ring that he had.

The room was dead silent now as everyone held their breath. Kouhei and Takeshi had recognised the significance of the ring even if the rest had not. Everyone watched as Grimmjow slowly reached between his yukata and pulled out the matching one that was hanging from his neck.

And it did look exactly the same as the one he had. There was no doubt in his mind that the two rings were a matching pair.

"Forever," Aikawa breathed.

It was the inscription on the ring. Grimmjow stared blankly at the rings before slowly looking up to meet Aikawa's gaze. Was Aikawa really the one he was looking for? But he had been in the same class as the guy for a year. If it really was Aikawa all the while, why did he not do anything for the past year? Why now? Why just when he had gotten together with Ichigo?

"I didn't know how to break it to you," Aikawa started softly, "You didn't remember me and I didn't want to force myself on you. But," He bit his bottom lip, "I couldn't take it when you started dating Ichigo,"

Grimmjow continued to stare mutely at Aikawa. His thoughts whirled wildly in his mind as he tried to piece together all the facts that were staring at him in the face.

"You promised me a 'Forever' but you couldn't remember it. I didn't know what to do," Aikawa said helplessly, "Is it too late now?"

Grimmjow broke off eye contact with Aikawa. He knew he owed Aikawa but the one he liked now was Ichigo. If Aikawa had approached him earlier, maybe something would have happened. But as it was now…

"I'm sorry," Grimmjow was minutely aware that everyone else had stood back a distance to give them some space, "I really don't remember anything. Those years were a complete blank,"

"You already had amnesia when I met you. The only thing you remembered was your name," Aikawa started the story that Grimmjow could not remember, "We were pretty young and all but we love each other so much,"

Grimmjow flipped the images that Aikawa's words had conjured up around in his mind. It sounded believable but it was drawing a complete blank.

"We were together for a few years before you disappeared from my sight," Aikawa shook his head, "I'm not too sure what happened to you after that but I was searching for you for so long. Then I finally met you in the after-life. You had no idea how happy I was," He said earnestly.

Racking his brain for anything that might resonate with Aikawa's words and emotions, Grimmjow shook his head when he found none, "I'm sorry. I really don't remember you. And…" Grimmjow hesitated, "The one I like now is Ichigo,"

"But you only _like_ him right? You love me!"

"Maybe I did, but that was in the past. I may have used to love you, but for me, all I want now is Ichigo,"

"So there's no chance for me?" Aikawa pleaded, "At all?"

Grimmjow shook his head apologetically.

"Give me a chance. One kiss, that's all I'm asking for. If you really remember nothing, if you really feel nothing, then I'll let you go," Aikawa said desperately, "I promise,"

Casting his eyes to his friends who were standing to a side, Grimmjow hesitated. They were shaking their heads at him, urging him not to. And personally, he did not feel like betraying Ichigo. But Aikawa looked pitiful, as though he was searching for something from the past that was no longer there. Just one last kiss, it would not hurt anyone right?

When Grimmjow nodded, Aikawa looked considerably cheered up and he moved to stand closer to Grimmjow, "Thank you," He said earnestly and gratefully.

Grimmjow bent down swiftly and placed his mouth over Aikawa's. He made sure to hold it there for three seconds so that Aikawa would have no reason to ask for a second kiss. Once was enough. He straightened himself up and opened his mouth to properly apologise to Aikawa. After all, he, more than anyone else, knew of such pain.

"I'm sor – "

"What the fuck is going on?!"


	13. Chapter 13

hello pple! long time no see XP coughs

had a lot of problem writing this X_X i think this chapter took the longest time to write (well, i took a break in the middle to write smthg else... but erm, yeah...) and... im still not fully satisfied with it though :(

i realised smthg, after 13 chapters, theres one thing ive been forgetting to say – thank you all for the reviews and support so far! :D im really really glad that eternity has been well-liked (seeing that it had one major flaw that no one ever likes – OCs)

and i stopped watching bleach (again!) why did the zanpakutou arc evolve into the dunno-what filler arc, sigh...

hope you guys would keep reading eternity :D and bear with my super slow updating speed XP

List of OCs:  
In room 1,  
- Kanai Yuusuke (Ichigo's first friend in the Academy, slight worrywart, very perceptive person)  
- Ohira Kuranosuke (used to be Ichigo's roommate, half joker half serious, excelling in classes)  
- Seto Hizanshi (used to be Ichigo's roommate, full time joker)  
- Kuchiki Ryuuha (used to be Grimm's roommate, calm but slightly stuck up)  
In room 2,  
- Takada Kouhei (used to be Grimm's roommate, has an interest in Ichigo, overall nice guy but used to be a player)  
- xx Takeshi (used to be Grimm's roommate, mediator type)  
- Aikawa Shinya (cheerful, happy, probably scheming something, interested in Grimmjow)  
- Hatoyama Seiji (fellow schemer, quiet, more observant)  
Others,  
- Kuchiki Rin (Ryuuha's twin sister, calm, kind, upper class feeling, a bit blunt)

disclaimer: i don't own Bleach

* * *

**Eternity  
****XIII**

* * *

A horrified silence filled the room as slowly, everyone turned to stare at the newcomer.

"I repeat, what the hell is going on here?!" Ichigo said in disbelief as he pushed open the door to the room.

There was a shocked look on Grimmjow's face which was slowly morphing into one of guilt. Ichigo's chest panged at the implication the look brought forth.

"Grimmjow…?" Ichigo whispered softly.

"Ichi," Grimmjow walked up to him and stopped directly in front of him, "Believe me, it's not what it looked like. I swear,"

"I – "

"Grimmjow! How can you say that!" Aikawa cried out from behind them, "It is exactly how it looked like,"

Ichigo reeled back. Was it true? Was what Aikawa saying really true?

"No! It bloody well isn't!" Grimmjow roared and lunged for Aikawa.

"Grimmjow chose me over you," Aikawa said triumphantly as he moved out of Grimmjow's reach, stepping aside so that Hatoyama could deal with Grimmjow.

Aikawa's words broke something in Ichigo, "…you?" _He chose …? _"You?" _Liar! _Ichigo's eyes widened and his pupils dilated as he shook with fury, "YOU!"

In a matter of a heartbeat, Ichigo was standing in front of Aikawa. His hand shot out and grabbed Aikawa forcefully around the neck. Aikawa choked in surprise at the action and struggled fruitlessly in Ichigo's grip when his feet were lifted off the ground. He stared helplessly into the dark amber eyes that bored into him. The killer intent that was pouring out of Ichigo was incredible and Aikawa had no doubt that if Ichigo had the reiatsu to back his intent up, Aikawa would be crushed in an instant.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow yelled in warning.

A zanpakutou swinging down between the pair forced Ichigo to let go of Aikawa and to step back. Taking another step backwards, Ichigo looked up at his attacker.

Hatoyama stood staunchly beside a coughing Aikawa, a zanpakutou held out in front of him. Ichigo's eyes flicked to the hilt of the blade and narrowed. It was not the standard hilt of an Asauchi.

"Seiji," Aikawa interrupted before Hatoyama could attack Ichigo again, "It's my fight. After all, it's a fight for the affection of _my_ beloved,"

Ichigo growled. _His?!_ Since when was Grimmjow his?! Grimmjow would never ever be his. Grimmjow was Ichigo's! _Grimmjow is mine! _And Ichigo, with startling clarity, decided then and there that he would never let go of Grimmjow.

Sending a harsh unforgiving glare towards Grimmjow, Ichigo made it clear that Grimmjow was not to interfere. The angry look that Ichigo sent him was enough to make Grimmjow stop in his track. Ichigo moved himself so that he was directly facing Aikawa and held up the zanpakutou that he had been gripping all the while. The wary glance that Aikawa sent towards his zanpakutou was a gratifying sight.

_Pantera__, _Ichigo thought fiercely as he pulled the blade clean off its sheath,_ it's time, looks like we will have to fight together one last time before I return you to Grimmjow. Let's win this_. If Aikawa wanted a real fight, Ichigo was going to give that to him.

"Whoever wins, will get Grimmjow," Aikawa said harshly.

Aikawa raised his blade, swinging down widely as though he hoped to bring Ichigo down with strength alone. Ichigo stood unmoving as he deflected Aikawa's attempt. His eyes were narrow and calculative as he turned Aikawa's words over in his mind while blocking a few more of Aikawa's haphazard attacks.

"Grimmjow is not an object," Ichigo said roughly.

"Then why are you fighting?" Aikawa asked challengingly.

Ichigo turned around swiftly when Aikawa disappeared from his sight and brought Pantera up to meet the offending blade. The zanpakutous met with a loud clash and Ichigo growled at Aikawa before leaping back a few steps. He hesitated briefly as he tried to find an answer to Aikawa's question. Why _was_ he fighting?

In that brief moment of pause, Aikawa disappeared and reappeared again on Ichigo's left. Ichigo leapt behind the large table that was occupying a side of the room to avoid the swing of Aikawa's blade. The table broke into two when Aikawa's zanpakutou cut through it and the plates and cups on it shattered when they hit the floor.

The sharp intake of breath behind him alerted Ichigo to the presence of Grimmjow who had not followed the rest of their friends and moved to the other side of the room. Ichigo reached out and pushed Grimmjow away as he brought Pantera up to deflect Aikawa's forceful attack. Ichigo winced at the dull sound created when the two zanpakutous clashed together. He would have to be more careful to avoid a direct hit like this. Pantera would only get blunt if he allowed any more of such shoddy attacks to hit it.

The pair continued in the same vein, Aikawa haphazardly attacking while Ichigo calmly defending. Ichigo could tell that Aikawa was getting frustrated and had to applaud his efforts. For a mere second year student in the Academy, he was doing decently well. Not many could coordinate their hands and feet like Aikawa could. Ichigo ducked to avoid a horizontal swipe made by Aikawa's blade, the sound of metal cutting through air echoed in his ears as he did so.

But he was not as experienced as Ichigo was. Using his fist, Ichigo delivered a heavy punch straight to Aikawa's abdomen just when Aikawa lifted his blade away from his body. Pantera moved to block the flailing blade as Aikawa flew backwards, his blade dug into the floor and he pushed reiatsu into his feet to stop his movement.

"You're good," Aikawa hissed from his prone position, "You're not supposed to be this good,"

Ichigo snorted, "I'm not supposed to be many things,"

"What does that mean?" Aikawa slowly stood up, using his zanpakutou as a support.

Ichigo did not deign that with a response. The pair stood still, observing each other. Ichigo watched as Aikawa's eyes flicked to Pantera in interest.

"Don't worry, it's not mine so I can't release it,"

"Then whose is it? Why do you have it?" Aikawa demanded.

Without meaning to, Ichigo shot a quick glance at Grimmjow. Aikawa caught the movement his eyes made and Ichigo merely smirked in response when Aikawa made a disbelieving noise. Aikawa's eyes jerked wildly between the both of them.

"Impossible," Aikawa breathed, "He hasn't achieved Shikai yet. It can't be…" Aikawa's eyes flickered between Grimmjow and Pantera before landing firmly on Ichigo, "Who the hell are you?!"

"Someone whom you will never be able to beat in a million years,"

"Scream, Hekireki!" Aikawa yelled furiously, his eyes narrowed at Ichigo's taunting challenge.

A bolt of green lightning shot out from the transformed blade and cut through the air with a loud sizzling crack. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly at the latent energy that shot passed him and burned a hole into the plaster of the wall. He turned his eyes back to Aikawa who was now holding a thin rounded silver blade and had green lightning wrapped around himself.

Lightning type zanpakutou. Ichigo had not faced that type in a while.

Disappearing into a shunpo, Ichigo reappeared on Aikawa's right and had to immediately launch himself into the next flash step to avoid getting fried by the electricity. The next shot of lightning grazed his arm even before he ended his next flash step. Lightning danced at his feet and Ichigo was forced to move backwards to avoid it.

Aikawa had a smug look on his face and Ichigo scoffed inwardly at his arrogance.

The range of the attack was far too small to stop Ichigo.

Ichigo ducked and shifted around to avoid the next few tendrils of lightning that Aikawa shot out. The lightning he wielded was uncontrolled and untamed and Ichigo could see Aikawa frowning with the effort to fully control it. Aikawa had barely moved a step since activating his zanpakutou and was relying far too heavily on the lightning to protect him. Ichigo smirked as his hand reached towards the restrainer on his wrist. It was finally time to stop fooling around and even the playing field a little.

Ichigo exploded with reiatsu. In the same short span of time, Aikawa's lightning met Ichigo's reiatsu backlash and the room was engulfed in a flash of white and green light.

It was over in a blink of an eye. Aikawa staggered forward in disbelief, his eyes glued to the zanpakutou that was stuck to the ground in front of him as a distraction. The lightning he had proudly commandeered was forcibly gathered around the zanpakutou, leaving his own defence weaker. Ichigo had struck him hard from behind and the sound of several rib bones cracking resounded in the room.

His eyes wide, Aikawa made to mouth his protest. To stop his defeat. The cackling of the lightning in the air disappeared as he slowly lost consciousness. His last view was of Ichigo standing in front of him, looking coldly at him as he fell to the ground.

"I fight," Ichigo said quietly, "To protect what is mine,"

* * *

Grimmjow stared at the fallen figure of Aikawa before diverting his gaze to Ichigo. When had Ichigo gotten so strong? He had just fought Aikawa, who was one of the best fighters in the class, and won with barely a scratch. Grimmjow did not remember Ichigo being so strong during their training in the holidays. He fidgeted. That display had sent his body itching to fight Ichigo.

At that moment, Ichigo turned to face him and they stared mutely at each other. The tension in the air was thick and Grimmjow wanted fervently to break it. He wanted to ask Ichigo about his fighting but his instinct told him that this was not the time. Instead, Grimmjow struggled for something to say to clear the misunderstanding. After all, it was his fault that Ichigo had gotten the wrong idea. He was interrupted before he could say anything.

"We need to get him to the infirmary," Ichigo gestured to Aikawa's crumpled figure, turning around so that he was no longer meeting Grimmjow's gaze.

Hatoyama and Yuu moved forward quickly. After touching Aikawa's shoulder gingerly and ensuring that nothing was too fatal, they grabbed him from under his shoulder and heaved him up as gently as they could. Ohira moved to open the door and they carried Aikawa out, making sure not to jostle the broken ribs. Kouhei cast a backward glance at Grimmjow and Ichigo as he followed the rest of the gang out.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow started, "I – "

"Let's go," Ichigo interrupted.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's arm to stop him from leaving, "Ichigo!"

"I believe you, Grimmjow," Ichigo's eyes were closed, "I would always believe in you, even if…" He trailed off.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo firmly towards him and wrapped his arms possessively around Ichigo, "I swear, Ichi. I won't ever lie to you. That really was a complete misunderstanding,"

Ichigo turned his head upwards and stared into Grimmjow's fierce eyes before sighing. His arms circled around Grimmjow's waist and he nuzzled into the crook of Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go to the infirmary as well and make sure Aikawa is okay," Ichigo pulled himself out of Grimmjow's embrace, "I'll listen to your explanation there," He added when Grimmjow looked like he wanted to protest.

"…alright," Grimmjow agreed, "Are you okay? Did he injure you?" Grimmjow peered down worriedly at Ichigo when he winced.

"Er…" Ichigo mumbled something under his breath.

"Ichi?"

"It's nothing big,"

"Ichigo," Grimmjow said warningly.

Mutely, Ichigo lifted his right arm. His wrist was twisted at an odd angle and Ichigo grimaced at the sight of his bloody and swollen fingers.

"Nothing big!" Grimmjow yelled in surprise, "Come on, you need the infirmary as well," Grimmjow marched forward with Ichigo at his side.

Ichigo made a noise of protest which was swiftly shot down by Grimmjow's glare. Grimmjow could not believe that Ichigo had every intention to hide his injury. Though he was somewhat impressed that the broken hand seemed to be the only injury that Ichigo had sustained. Not that he could understand how Ichigo had gotten his bones broken.

They reached the infirmary in no time and entered the small room. One side of the room was already occupied and Aikawa was there, being attended to by a healer on duty. The healer looked up as they entered and motioned for them to wait. Grimmjow watched as she passed her green-lit hands over Aikawa's shoulder. A small grunt of pain came and Grimmjow realised that Aikawa was no longer unconscious.

After repeating her motion a few more times, the healer gave a harsh jab to Aikawa's shoulder. He winced at the force but otherwise kept quiet and hung his head meekly as the healer bandaged up his shoulder and sternly went over several instructions for him to follow. Grimmjow looked on in sympathy when Aikawa was told that he would have to spend the night. He tightened his grip on Ichigo when Ichigo made to move towards the door. Ichigo desisted when Grimmjow sent a harsh glare to stop him from escaping.

"Over here," The healer indicated for Ichigo to follow her to the other side of the room.

Ichigo sighed in resignation as he followed her. Grimmjow made to follow Ichigo before he stopped in his track. Should he give a closure to Aikawa first or should he explain himself to Ichigo first? Ichigo came first, he decided.

"Go," Ichigo nodded towards Aikawa when he realised that Grimmjow had stopped and looked to be hesitating.

Startled, Grimmjow stared mutely into Ichigo's eyes but only found trust there. Trust that he felt he did not really deserve. The sides of his lips lifted a little in a wry smile and he stepped forward, kissing Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo scowled at the contact and use his uninjured hand to flatten his bangs over the area that Grimmjow had kissed. The healer beside him coughed pointedly.

Taking a step back, Grimmjow reassured Ichigo once again, "I'll be right back,"

Ichigo nodded before turning around and following the healer to the bed behind the curtain.

Grimmjow walked towards Aikawa who was prodding his shoulder carefully. He pulled on the curtain beside Aikawa's bed so that his bed was separated from the rest of the room.

"Hey guys," He greeted the crowd of people who were packed into the small area, "Mind giving us a little time alone?"

Rin and Ryuuha left the space immediately, sweeping the curtain aside as they did so. Grimmjow scowled at his wasted effort of pulling it shut. He turned around when he felt the presence of someone right next to him.

"You better be doing what I think you're going to do," Kouhei warned, "Or else…" He left the threat hanging as he walked away without looking back.

Yuu gave a firm pat on his shoulder as he walked past, resolutely not meeting Grimmjow's eyes. Grimmjow let out a small growl when everyone left in the same fashion. It seemed like his choice earlier had not met the approval of anyone. Did no one understand why he did what he did?

He turned his attention to the lone figure who was sitting quietly on the infirmary bed. Grimmjow glared at the unmoving figure who was refusing to meet his eyes as well. Pulling out the chair, Grimmjow sat himself down as he went through mentally what he had to do. He fingered the rings that were nestled in the folds of his yukata.

Grimmjow wanted to keep the rings. It reminded him of something from the past and all the years and longing that he had put in. But if it was something that was going to be standing between him and Ichigo, it would have to go.

This became surprisingly clear to him during the fight earlier. He had held his breath at those heart-stopping moments where Ichigo had looked like he was about to be sliced in half and let out a large breath of relief when Ichigo was unhurt. He did not want that to happen ever again. He would protect Ichigo. No matter the cost.

"Aikawa, I'm not sorry for choosing Ichigo," Grimmjow began carefully, "I'm only sorry that I have forgotten about you. And because of that," Grimmjow reached into the folds of his yukata, "I don't think I deserve to hold on to them," He held up the twin rings for Aikawa.

After a few moment of silence, Aikawa finally lifted his head to stare at Grimmjow silently. His eyes travelled up to Grimmjow's face and took in his determined expression before going down to the rings held up in Grimmjow's hand. He rolled his eyes and scoffed as he gave in. Grimmjow and Ichigo was really a pair.

"Do whatever you want with it, it's not mine anyway,"

It took a second before Aikawa's words registered and Grimmjow sat there in stunned silence, "What? What do you mean by that? I thought you said…"

"I lied," Aikawa said shortly, "Seems like no matter what I do, somehow it always goes back to Ichigo. Even when I pretended to be your long lost lover, fiancée or what shit, it's still about Ichigo. Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo, aren't you sick of him yet?!" Aikawa took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"No," Grimmjow's reply was firm and quick, "I will never be,"

"Even if you found out he had been lying to you from the beginning?" Aikawa said slyly.

Grimmjow's words caught in his throat and he swallowed heavily before replying, "Not even then,"

"Hmmm," Aikawa said slowly, "Then maybe you should ask him why he had one of those blasted rings hidden at the back of his drawer,"

"Wait wait wait, hold a minute, you mean…" Grimmjow hardly dared to believe the implications.

"Go on, he's just right across the room isn't he? All these years, all these months. And he never said anything? Don't you want to know why?"

Grimmjow stood up abruptly. His feet carried him to the curtain that separated them from the rest of the room. His mind was still reeling as he walked across the room and stopped silently in front of Ichigo.

_Ichigo…_ Grimmjow's fist tightened around the rings. He was very aware of the cool metal pressing firmly against his palm.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo looked up from where he was seated, rolling his wrist experimentally as he did so.

"Let's go," Grimmjow said finally.

Ichigo shot Grimmjow a confused look as he bowed hastily to the healer beside him. By the time he turned around, Grimmjow was already striding out of the door and past Yuu and the gang. Grimmjow resolutely ignored the looks and questions that they had for him and marched straight towards his room.

He was still confused. Surprised. Angry. Frustrated. His thoughts were moving around in circles and he was getting nowhere. Grimmjow whirled around when he finally reached the room he shared with Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes were narrowed as he closed the door behind him.

"You look… angry," Ichigo said slowly, his mind drawing conclusions for him as he did so.

"I am,"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed further, "Because I spoilt your time with _him_? What the fuck, Grimmjow! Go to him if you want, you don't have to stay here and pretend tha – "

"Pretend! That's rich, coming from you!" Grimmjow roared, "Who was the one pretending?! Six months, Ichigo! We've been together for six months and you still don't want to tell me about this?!" Grimmjow threw the twin rings at Ichigo.

With a reflex far too smooth for any Academy student, Ichigo plucked the objects hurtling towards him from the air, "Don't you dare change the subject!" Ichigo continued yelling without looking at the things in his hand, "I've been ridiculously calm so far but I can't take this anymore! You asked me to trust you and I did. But now you're blowing up at me? What the fuck do you want?!"

"Answers! What else would I want?!"

"Answers? Fine, then answer this first. What the fuck were you doing with Aikawa earlier!"

"Who cares about him!"

"I do! Who cares?! I do, Grimmjow! My fucking boyfriend is kissing someone else and he was fucking enjoying it!"

"The fuck I was!"

"You were standing there, kissin – mphf – " Ichigo was cut off by Grimmjow's mouth on his.

Grimmjow tangled his hands into Ichigo's hair, pulling Ichigo nearer. He angrily devoured Ichigo. Swallowing his words, his mouth, his thoughts. Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's yukata, trying to push the man off him.

With his anger churning loudly in his stomach and his blood pounding heavily in his mind, Grimmjow was only half-aware of Ichigo's resistance. Half of him wanted to strangle Ichigo for his lies so far while the other half wanted to kiss the living hell out of Ichigo to sooth his jealousy.

Ichigo finally bit down on Grimmjow's invading tongue. Grimmjow winced and pulled back, a coppery taste filling his mouth. He glared at Ichigo as his hands moved down to Ichigo's neck.

"Go on, strangle me to death," Ichigo taunted, looking down at the hands that were wrapped around his neck, "Then you can be with that _bitch_!" Ichigo hissed the last word out.

"Would you _fucking_ cut it out! That kiss was all because of you. It was your fault!"

"My fault?! How can that bloody be my fault?! Did I hold Pantera to your head and threaten you to kiss that little shit?! Answer me!" Ichigo roared.

Grimmjow reached out and snatched up Ichigo's hand. Forcefully, he wrenched open the fist that was clenched tightly and shoved the palm right in front of Ichigo's face. His azure eyes flashed and challenged Ichigo to look down at the twin rings that were resting on his palm. Ichigo's eyes trailed down to rest on the rings. He stiffened and paled slightly when he recognised the rings.

"That," Grimmjow hissed, "Is why the bloody fuck that stupid kiss you were ranting about happened. Because he claimed to own this. Because you _refused to own up _to having the matching one that I had been searching _twelve years _for!"

Ichigo was silent. His eyes still trained on the rings that were in front of him. The harsh breaths that he had been taking earlier slowed as his mind connected all the dots.

"You found out,"

"Yes, I found out. I _found_ out! In one of the worse possible ways! My own boyfriend, who just so happened to also be my boyfriend before I died, was not the one to tell me. It was someone else, some other third party! What the fuck Ichigo, were you ever planning to tell me?!" Grimmjow pulled tightly against the collar of Ichigo's yukata, his head lowering to rest on Ichigo's shoulder, his voice defeated.

Ichigo did not answer immediately, instead, he moved to loosen the grip Grimmjow had on his yukata, "I was never your boyfriend before you died," Ichigo said finally.

Grimmjow's bowed head snapped up, "What the hell do you mean by that," He demanded.

Ichigo shifted uneasily.

Eyes narrowing, Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's face and turned it upwards so that Ichigo was meeting his eyes.

"Fuck, damn it, let go. That bloody hurts," Ichigo grabbed and pulled Grimmjow's hand away.

"Tell me the truth," Grimmjow commanded, "Now,"

"I can't," Ichigo looked away, "You wouldn't believe me even if I could,"

"Ichigo," Grimmjow said warningly.

"I – shit – this is – " Ichigo turned away in frustration as he ran his hand through his hair.

He sighed a moment later and turned back to face Grimmjow. Glaring pointedly, Grimmjow folded his arms and waited for Ichigo's explanation.

"Shit, this is not going to be easy…" Ichigo trailed off, "Take a seat, it's going to be a long story,"

Grimmjow sat down on the bed, his eyes trailing Ichigo as Ichigo paced up and down. Ichigo finally stopped and pulled a chair from the desk to sit in front of Grimmjow. His face was tight and his eyes were determined when he sat firmly.

Ichigo took a deep breath, "Before we begin, you have to understand that whatever I am going to say here, is not going to be repeated anywhere else, to anyone else, alright?"

Grimmjow remained silent and Ichigo took that as his cue to continue.

"How much do you know about Hollows, the Arrancars and the war with them?"

* * *

Two thoughts ran through Ichigo's mind when Grimmjow forcefully showed him the rings. The first was _I am so going to kill Aikawa!_ and the second was _Shit, I'm so dead._ It was with dread that he sat down and tried explaining whatever he could to Grimmjow.

The Fifth Division had always been secretive ever since Ichigo took over. Strict rules were in place to remind the members to not share any information with anyone. It was not possible for any Shinigamis who had entered the Fifth to transfer to another Division. All these just to protect the well-guarded secret of the Fifth.

And Ichigo was breaking them.

"How much do you know about Hollows, the Arrancars and the war with them?"

Grimmjow remained silent but Ichigo could see his jaw clenching at the word Arrancar.

"An Arrancar is a Hollow who had gained Shinigami powers. They were strong and powerful and were commanded by a Shinigami Captain who betrayed Soul Society, Aizen Sousuke,"

A surprised expression crossed Grimmjow's face at the time and Ichigo was startled at the recognition that Grimmjow had for the name Aizen.

He continued hesitantly, "You were a Hollow, Grimmjow. A Hollow who then became an Arrancar and fought in the war against the Shinigami… against me,"


	14. Chapter 14

hey guys (waves sheepishly) long time no see? sorry about the looong disappearance but i had been really busy since april last year (what with project deadlines, exams, internship... rinse wash and cycle x2) and had not since catch a breathing break :( i just finished the second cycle of project-exam-internship and it seemed like the third cycle is starting immediately, sigh...

anyway, for this chapter... let's all BOW DOWN to the great and AWESOME _Hiei098_! without her, this chapter would not have been possible! i had two versions of the beginning and i wanted both but had no idea what to do... and with her AWESOME-ness, she stepped in and literally sewed and stitched the two together! she's awesome and i have no idea what i'll do without her... (XIV will probably take a few more months if she had not stitched them together) THANKYOU HIEI098 :D :D

also, to the really patient readers, thank you and sorry to keep you waiting... on a side note, i realised that some people may find it rude that i hardly rarely barely respond to any reviews :( please know that i really do appreciate all your comments but me, being the socially awkward person (despite how i may sound here), have no idea what to write back... i would probably take one hour, _agonising_ over my response to one review :( socially awkward is thy name...

currently, un-edited yet... it's late and i just finished it and i wanted to get this up before i went to sleep, so editing will be done soon (: oh right, XIV is the conclusion of this 'arc', a new 'arc' begins at the bottom but could be ignored if you prefer to since it's probably nothing exciting... so mark it 'complete' if you like (:

so i shall stop yakking, the AN is rather long... ENJOY! :D hopefully the next update would not be in a years' time :D

**EDIT(6-6-2012): Please scroll to the end for AN note on marking "complete" for this fiction.**

List of OCs:  
In room 1,  
- Kanai Yuusuke (Ichigo's first friend in the Academy, slight worrywart, very perceptive person)  
- Ohira Kuranosuke (used to be Ichigo's roommate, half joker half serious, excelling in classes)  
- Seto Hizanshi (used to be Ichigo's roommate, full time joker)  
- Kuchiki Ryuuha (used to be Grimm's roommate, calm but slightly stuck up)  
In room 2,  
- Takada Kouhei (used to be Grimm's roommate, has an interest in Ichigo, overall nice guy but used to be a player)  
- xx Takeshi (used to be Grimm's roommate, mediator type)  
- Aikawa Shinya (cheerful, happy, probably scheming something, interested in Grimmjow)  
- Hatoyama Seiji (fellow schemer, quiet, more observant)  
Others,  
Kuchiki Rin (Ryuuha's twin sister, calm, kind, upper class feeling, a bit blunt)

disclaimer: i don't own Bleach

* * *

**Eternity  
****XIV**

* * *

Silence reigned in the room for a full minute after Ichigo's story.

"Fuck, shit," Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair, trying to digest Ichigo's words.

Could what Ichigo really said about him be real?

"No, no way, you can't really expect me to believe that, do you?" He let a snort of disbelief escaped him which slowly morphed into half-hysterical laughter.

He could not help but felt he was being lied to. If this story was true then why did Ichigo not told him right from the start? It would have been a lot more convincing. Then again, he probably would not have believed Ichigo either. The whole story was too far-fetched. Irritation rose in him as his thoughts whirled faster and faster with the possibilities of truth and lies. He just wanted a clear answer!

"Fuck, Ichigo, are you done lying to me?" Grimmjow finally said after a long pause, "If you don't want to tell me the real reason, fine! But do you need to make up something so ludicrous as this?"

"...you don't believe me," Ichigo said slowly, as though he could not understand that Grimmjow refused to believe him.

"Fuck yes, of course I don't believe you. Did you think you could make up something and force me to believe you - woah!" Grimmjow's eyes widened at the blade that was suddenly embedded in the wall behind him, the sharp edge barely an inch away from his neck.

"Shut up!" Ichigo snarled, his amber eyes flashing, "If you don't want to believe it, fine! But don't you dare insult my memory of him. Ludicrous? To you probably, but not to me. So don't you fucking dare sit there and -"

The next moment, Ichigo found himself pinned to the bed with Grimmjow's hand wrapped around his neck, "_Him_?" Grimmjow growled, "Who the fuck is him? You said that I was him and now you are separating us, so what exactly is it!"

There were only harsh pants from Grimmjow as Ichigo stared at him silently. Grimmjow's hand tightened its hold on Ichigo's neck whose face was blank and expressionless. What exactly was Ichigo trying to do? First he made up a complicated story that Grimmjow was finding it hard to believe and now it seemed like Ichigo was -

"He's him and you're you. You're not _him_," Ichigo finally said, turning his head away from Grimmjow.

Grimmjow froze, rage and anger taking over. He snarled viciously as he gripped Ichigo's chin tightly, forcing it up into the air and causing Ichigo to take in a deep sharp breath. Grimmjow's lips covered Ichigo's fast and hard, stealing Ichigo's breath and devouring him. The lack of response from Ichigo angered him but he forced himself to pull back. Grimmjow had no idea how far he would go in hurting Ichigo if he did not stop.

Taking several deep breaths to force himself to calm down, Grimmjow leaned his forehead onto Ichigo's, "I want to know, Ichi… just who am I… your enemy, your lover or what… just who the hell am I to you!"

"…I …I'll show you,"

Grimmjow's anger was literally knocked away with Ichigo's words, "Wha – "

"I said, I'll show you. You obviously don't believe me so why should I waste my breath. With us, actions always speak louder anyway," That said, Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's wrist and twisted, easily forcing Grimmjow's grip off and earning a surprised grunt in the process.

Pushing Grimmjow off, Ichigo immediately went over to his bedside to grab the Asauchi that was resting on the wall there. Grimmjow frowned as he pushed himself into a seating position. What did Ichigo meant by showing him? Were they going to fight? But that would not accomplish anything. That would not explain anything.

"Take your zanpakutou," Ichigo said, gesturing to the blade embedded in the wall.

"…isn't that yours?"

Ichigo gave a wry half-smile at the comment, "It's yours. Remember where I told you about the part about killing you –"

"Stop looking so guilty. If it really did happen, I wouldn't blame you," Grimmjow cut in irritably when Ichigo's expression changed for the umpteenth time at the mention of that particular memory.

Ichigo stared at him quietly for a few second before seeming to shake himself of his own thoughts, "Right, er… so anyway, you passed her to me then and I'm just returning her to you now,"

Grimmjow took it hesitantly. And immediately felt a small resonance at the back of his mind. Something or someone was there, right back where they belonged.

"It was supposed to be your birthday present but…" Ichigo trailed off, looking awkward before turning around and heading towards the door, "Let's go,"

"Where're we going?"

"The training rooms,"

* * *

Grimmjow unsheathed his zanpakutou, holding it up in the false light and examining it. The blue guard, the familiar curves and turns. The blade, narrow and sharp. The way he liked it. Was this really his?

He turned his head and glanced at Ichigo. They were in one of the sand-covered training rooms and Ichigo was pacing up and down, wearing a trail in the sand. Grimmjow frowned at the expression on Ichigo's face. It looked like he was debating furiously with himself.

"What's going on? I thought you said you were going to show me?" Grimmjow finally asked, his patience wearing down with each step Ichigo was taking.

Ichigo stopped in his steps then and he stared unseeingly at Grimmjow for a moment. After a few more scowls and furrowed eyebrows, Ichigo looked like he had come to a decision.

In the next second, Grimmjow found himself pushing back a very strong Ichigo with his zanpakutou. His arms trembled with the effort of holding back Ichigo's strength and his legs shook from the reiatsu pressing down on him. He finally managed to jerk to the side and push Ichigo off.

"What the fuck! Why the hell did you suddenly attack me for!" Grimmjow yelled even as he hastily side-stepped Ichigo's next attack.

Ichigo did not answer him and he got angrier at that. He thought he had calmed down during the walk over to the training room and had even perhaps accepted that Ichigo was not being fully honest with him. The urge to just believe Ichigo at face-value was so overwhelming. He wanted to believe Ichigo. But here, with Ichigo attacking him, all his previous anger and tumultuous thoughts had returned.

He snarled viciously at Ichigo when Ichigo's zanpakutou inflicted a small gash onto his arm. Was Ichigo fighting seriously? Was this the explanation of what was between them? What did it even mean?

Grimmjow threw himself into the fight. Attacking and defending, charging forward and stepping back. Ichigo was relentless and Grimmjow found himself forced back. He was giving as good as he got but it did not seemed to be enough.

Their zanpakutous clashed together loudly and Grimmjow growled at Ichigo's closed off expression. Acting solely on his anger and rage now, Grimmjow kicked up the sand and stabbed into the cloud created. A small sound from Ichigo gave him a sense of satisfaction. It seemed like he had caught him unaware.

He hated that look on Ichigo, expressionless, emotionless. As though his opponent was worth nothing. As though Grimmjow was worth nothing. He wanted to wipe that off. He needed to wipe it off.

"Grind, PANTERA!" Grimmjow roared.

Steel gloves with small razor-sharp blades lined the length of his fingers, with much larger ones materialising on his arms but Grimmjow took no notice of them. His sight, hearing and smell had sharpened with his release and he found Ichigo who had been hiding in the dust-cloud in no time. Then he moved. And he was faster than he ever was, appearing behind Ichigo soundlessly, his claw-like zanpakutou wrapping around Ichigo's neck.

Except that Ichigo was suddenly gone. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and his nose twitched, trying to locate Ichigo. His eyes darted left and right as Ichigo's scent kept moving and moving. He snarled, Ichigo should not be this fast.

"Grimm," Ichigo suddenly whispered as he appeared right behind Grimmjow.

Grimmjow whirled around, but he was gone again, "Stop hiding from me!"

Ichigo appeared in front of him this time, the right corner of his lips twitching, "Then catch me," He disappeared.

Grimmjow roared in frustration. It was not possible for Ichigo to be this fast. He knew Ichigo's progress in class. Ichigo was good in hohou class, better than any of his other classes, but this... this was not the level of an Academy student.

Ichigo's reiatsu had cloaked the entire arena and it was impossible to determine where he was based on the reiatsu. But there were still another way. Grimmjow closed his eyes, forcing his other senses to sharpen. A small scuff to his right, a rustle to his left. And there! Grimmjow opened his eyes, his arm outstretched and a maniacal grin on his face. He caught Ichigo.

Or more than that. His claw-like hand was embedded in the throat of Ichigo, passing clean through Ichigo's body to protrude out on the other side. Grimmjow's grin disappeared and his eyes widened in panic, he did not mean -

"Well, you seemed to have gotten pretty fast,"

The voice shattered the image in front of Grimmjow. Suddenly, the limp body that was hanging off his arm was gone and he was stabbing an empty space.

Thin strong arms wrapped around him and Grimmjow felt a familiar weight on his back. His eyes flickered to his shoulders and he caught sight of Ichigo's orange hair. He let out a breath of relief and with the relief, some of the previous anger and frustration melted off. Ichigo was safe, that was all that mattered. Grimmjow raised his hand to reach out to Ichigo and pull him nearer, Pantera turning back into its sword form as he did so. Ichigo was pressed comfortingly into the crook of his neck.

Then without warning, Grimmjow found himself pitching forward helplessly. A surprised cry came from Ichigo as he was pulled down to the ground as well.

"Grimm? Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked frantically as he untangled himself out of the mess of limbs, pushing himself to the face level of Grimmjow.

"I'm fine. Just dead tired and… pretty much unmovable," A short pause, "That was fun, we should do it again,"

Ichigo blinked at the response as he looked down at Grimmjow's smirking face, then he grinned, "Yeah sure,"

Grimmjow looked up into the amber eyes of Ichigo. It was the most expressive part of Ichigo and Grimmjow loved that the most.

"Hey Grimm, I -"

"Kiss me,"

"…sorry, what?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at Ichigo's reaction, "I said, kiss me. I would reach up and pull you down myself but I'm kind of finding it hard to find strength to do so,"

Ichigo snorted before laughing at Grimmjow's reply. He bent down and pressed his lips firmly over Grimmjow's. The kiss was chaste and Grimmjow relaxed into it. This was it. Simple and comforting. Everything that he had been looking for was just right here.

* * *

"So... a Shinigami Hollow hybrid huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Probably more Hollow than Shinigami though,"

"That's pretty cool,"

"Yeah, it is,"

The sides of Grimmjow's lips lifted a bit at Ichigo's comment. The two of them were propped up against a boulder in the training room, resting and catching their breath. Their fingers were laced together and Grimmjow rubbed the knuckles of Ichigo's as he processed his thoughts.

"Do I look better then or now?"

Ichigo snorted, "I should have known that this vainness of yours would never change,"

"Of course. Now, answer the question and don't change the subject,"

"Fine fine. Well... you look good then and now. But probably in different ways. You used to have this psychotic bad-ass feel to you. Now it's more like an arrogant bad-ass feel,"

"..."

"Well, you asked for my opinion,"

"Yeah, I should have known better than to ask you huh,"

"You got that right,"

Grimmjow untangled their hands and reached out to pull Ichigo into a playful headlock. A brief struggle ensued as Ichigo tried to dodge and block Grimmjow's arm. He gave in a short while later and allowed Grimmjow to pull him closer.

"I'm tired," Ichigo yawned.

"Me too. It's kind of late now right?"

"You kidding me? It's early now. Daybreak is probably in an hour or two,"

Grimmjow gave a short laugh at Ichigo's dry humor. He ruffled Ichigo's hair affectionately and Ichigo half-heartedly swatted at the hand. Leaning his body against Ichigo's, Grimmjow felt his eyes starting to droop as the excitement and adrenaline from earlier slide away.

"Hey Ichi?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know that I still don't have all the memories from when I was the Ar... Arran..."

"Arrancar," Ichigo supplied helpfully, "Yeah, I kind of thought that would be the case,"

"Are you really fine with that?"

"It's fine. I can remember for the both of us. Besides, despite the difference in memory, who you are wouldn't change. You are still Grimmjow, then and now,"

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo nearer and smiled into Ichigo's hair, his fingers running through them as the relief he felt at Ichigo's word ran through him. He had been unsure if Ichigo would understand and accept that he would never be the exact same as he used to be. But it seemed like Ichigo did, and that was more than enough for Grimmjow.

"And... I'm sorry,"

"Hmmm?"

"For not telling you everything earlier. And..." Ichigo paused uncertainly, "For keeping you at a distance, thinking that the you then and now are different people. I guess... I just don't want to ruin my memory of him. Sometimes, memories would seem nicer if it remained as a memory. So I'm sorry for letting my guilt, selfish-ness and insecurity get in the way,"

There was a long silence as Grimmjow digested the words. Ichigo fidgeted uneasily at the long silence, not sure what else he could say to better convey his thoughts. Nuzzling into Ichigo's nape, Grimmjow wrapped his arms comfortingly around Ichigo.

"It's fine. Even if you had thought we were different people, you still fell in love with me again. And... I'm sorry too, for doubting you earlier,"

"...I guess it was really quite difficult for you to just accept something so outrageous immediately,"

"Yeah..." Grimmjow nodded.

It was when his vision and hearing was fading as he fell asleep did he hear Ichigo's embarrassed mutter. He half-smiled at the gruff whisper as his consciousness faded off.

_"...who the hell loves you. I haven't said anything about it yet. Don't put words into my mouth, you ass,"_

* * *

"Class stand. Bow,"

The chairs scrapped as the students stood and mumbled out their thanks and byes. Grimmjow ruthlessly gave a last poke to the screen in front of him as he picked up his books. He hated the stupid class... what was it called again? Something to do with the Real World and Shinigamis... and for the life of him, Grimmjow could not recall the name. After all, it was not like these Real World things would affect him. He was not going to enter the Twelfth Division and he was definitely not going to spend an extended amount of time in the Real World.

On the other hand, Ichigo looked like he would have no trouble surviving in the Real World. Excelling in it too, perhaps.

Sometimes, Grimmjow forgot that Ichigo died a mere twelve years ago. He was only twenty-eight, much too young to be spending the rest of his life in Soul Society.

Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo out of the corner of his eyes. Ichigo was joking and fooling around with Seto, poking and prodding the machine in front of them. They looked like they were having fun and Grimmjow would have trouble believing that Ichigo had went through a war if Ichigo had not told him himself.

Their fight had woken something within Grimmjow. He had been too tired then to recognise it but now that all the excitement had calmed down, he could finally place a name on it.

Bloodlust.

It had been so strong, so overwhelming. He found himself not caring who got hurt and at some level, that had felt terrifying, now that he thought back to it. But another part of him - a stronger part of him found it exhilarating. He wanted to repeat it again, to fight, to spar, to destroy his opponents.

It was completely unnatural.

But it was also possibly the one single thing which had led him to finally believe Ichigo. And with that belief, came the knowledge that he used to be so much more powerful, so much that he could wreck havoc before bothering too much if it would come back to bite him in the ass. He could not do that now. Ichigo had shown him that when he had so easily, so easily, defeated him without even breaking a sweat. Ichigo probably would not even call it a fight, but more like an instructive match. It was unfair, but he could not dispute the fact that he was undeniably weak now.

He needed to get stronger. Much much stronger.

And therefore, it was with this thought in mind that he approached Yuu.

* * *

"Is something the matter?"

"Not really,"

Grimmjow gestured for Yuu to follow him into the deeper and quieter part of the Library. The Academy Library was housed in a separate building from the classrooms and was piled high with ancient text. Personally, Grimmjow had never liked the place due to the nasty smell that old books gave out but it was the only place off the bat that he could think of that would give him some privacy. Barely anyone ever came to the Library.

Finally reaching a spot between two tall shelves of books, Grimmjow glanced around and was satisfied that there were no uninvited ears. He turned his attention to Yuu who was looking at him cautiously and with a trace of suspicion in his features.

"In case you're wondering, we made up," Grimmjow said quickly to dispel Yuu's distrust.

Yuu eyed him, his gaze moving up and down Grimmjow's person as though he was evaluating the truth. He had seen how they had interacted in the morning and after class and they seemed fine. But after the big commotion less than a day ago, Yuu could not be too sure. Especially since one of the person in question was Ichigo.

"Alright, fine, we'll take it that I believe you,"

"...you aren't going to ask me what happened?"

Yuu shrugged, "I don't really need to know the details. That's between you and Ichigo. Besides, this was partly why you chose me as a second opinion right? Because I wouldn't pry,"

"Yeah,"

"So, why did you call me out here?"

"Well, actually," Here, Grimmjow hesitated, not sure how to phrase his sentences, "I just wanted a second opinion and you seemed the best choice,"

Yuu made a disbelieving face at the statement but otherwise chose not to interrupt.

"I... I want to get stronger, much much more stronger,"

"That's pretty sudden. But you are already near the top of the class, one of the strongest in our level,"

"But that's not strong enough,"

"Why would you want more strength?" Yuu asked, "To protect Ichigo?" He hazarded a guess.

Grimmjow snorted at the ridiculous statement, "Ichigo does not need protection," He gave a wry half-smirk, "He's more than powerful enough to protect himself and then some," Grimmjow fell silent before he quietly said, "I want to get more power so that I can stand on equal grounds with him,"

Yuu stayed silent as he took in Grimmjow's words. The fact that Ichigo was really so much stronger did not come as a surprise to him.

"...alright. So how would you go about doing that?"

"That's the thing, I'm not sure. Other than training with Pantera, I can't think of anything else,"

Yuu's eyebrow rose, "You released your zanpakutou?"

"Yeah, just yesterday,"

Yuu fell silent again as he contemplated the situation. Grimmjow seemed sincere enough.

"I guess the only thing you can do is train. I'm not really good, but I would not mind sparring with you once in a while,"

"...thanks," Grimmjow said gruffly, grateful for the help offered.

"And also..." Yuu hesitated, "I kind of stumbled across this book with some advanced kidou in them, so we could probably study them as well,"

Grimmjow frowned, "What do you mean by stumbled? And kidou?"

"Actually, I was in the Library the other day as well," Yuu ignored the incredulous look Grimmjow was giving him, "And out of the blue, a Shinigami came in and very sneakily snuck off to a corner of the Library. When he left and I went to check it out, there was this book with a blank cover. Completely nameless and author-less. The techniques inside looked like kidou to me, though it's not in the ninety-nine official kidou registered,"

"So he just came in to put a book back?"

"It doesn't really look like it belonged in the Library. It felt more like he was leaving it there to pass it to someone. I didn't stay long after I took the book so I have no idea if anyone else came in to find the book,"

"Hmm... So, kidou huh. Sounds dangerous and forbidden, if it's not even officially registered,"

"Yeah, that's why I kept quiet. I thought of handing it over to the Taichou in charge this year, but as you know, this year is -"

"Zaraki-Taichou," Grimmjow deadpanned, "Giving him the book is as good as throwing it into the trash,"

"Exactly,"

Grimmjow hesitated, "Can I see the book?"

"It looks dangerous, Grimmjow. I don't know if we'll be expelled if we were ever caught with it,"

"We won't. Because we will never get caught,"

"...alright. I left it in my dorm, locked at the bottom of my closet,"

* * *

"Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Grimmjow raised his head away from his textbook to look at Ichigo who had joined him under the warm covers of their bed.

"You look really tired these days," Ichigo said, concerned.

Grimmjow let go of his book and wrapped his left hand around Ichigo's shoulder, pulling him nearer and nuzzling the top of his head, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired from all the training,"

"You've been training every day. Practically non-stop. Take a break once in a while, I'm sure Pantera won't make such a fuss,"

"Don't worry, I won't overwork myself," Grimmjow gave a small grin, "You sounded like a wife just now Ichi,"

Ichigo shot up from his sitting position, "W-wife!" He sputtered, "I'm not a woman, Grimm!"

Grimmjow laughed at Ichigo's offended expression, "I know, I know that all too well," He gave a suggestive leer.

Ichigo's face turned red before he promptly slammed his foot down onto Grimmjow's stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. Grimmjow coughed as he tried to get his hair back and Ichigo gave a small harrumph as he turned around and stalked to the bathroom.

Despite the lack of air, Grimmjow laughed, hacking as he did so. He loved to rile Ichigo up.

Though it seemed he have to take it easy with the training so that Ichigo would not be suspicious. It did seemed that the book Yuu found was really filled with something forbidden.

* * *

**EDIT(6-6-2012)**

hi all, long time no see. it has been (what?) a year and a half since the last update.

as everyone had probably guessed by now, this fiction probably would not be completed. that said, the issues and plots brought up so far have all been (mostly) resolved. the only new thing was the new plot brought up in this chapter. hence, knowing myself, i won't be able to muster enough energy to complete this (multi-chapters are really not my thing).

therefore, this fiction is officially marked "complete" as at 6 June 2012. the ending is probably left a little hanging (but since it doesn't really sound like anything big yet... hmm HAHA). so if ever i find enough energy, then perhaps i would add a separate story up as a sequel to this (probably would not happen).

but for now, this is goodbye and THANKS FOR READING AND STICKING WITH THIS FICTION THUS FAR. it has been a loooong three years (or four, if you wanna count this long wait in changing the completion status) and even though it was frustrating at times, it had been a very enjoyable ride as well. i honestly had a lot of fun with this (:

THANK YOU for all the support and have a nice day! (:


End file.
